Oh Boy
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan’s a boy with stomach problems who accidently ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world! Wow, isn't he just lucky? RobinxOC
1. Just A Normal Boy

An-Sho-Vy: Hi! ASV here! =) And so is my first fanfiction story! Please enjoy!

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidently ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fanboy. Isn't he just lucky?

**Why This Story?:** I've read some fanfiction stories that have the OC character enter the One Piece World, but they're ALL girls, and they always have them falling in love with Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji! (and vice versa) So I thought, 'Hey, what if a guy comes to the One Piece World, how would the romance part work out? ;)'

**Edit: **Yup, I went back and edited this back to my liking. If you had read this chapter before this edit, then you would see the big difference that doesn't really make a huge impact on the story itself. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Character, Seiji Suzuki (or Suzuki Seiji). Thank you! =D

**Note: **Seiji=First Name, Suzuki=Last Name

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 1: Just Normal Boy

--------

Suzuki Seiji was just an average seventeen year old male who lives in Tokyo, Japan. He has black hair that reached to his shoulders in a feminine way. So often, he was mistaken as a girl, which was a hurtful sting to his pride but he got used to it… reluctantly. His dark brown eyes and his skinniness didn't even help the teasing that he received for looking like a girl.

…

Just wait a darn minute now… why am I describing myself in the third person point of view? Who knows, maybe I'm slowly turning crazy? I must be, since I've been hanging around the wrong sort of people… cough, against my wishes by the way, cough…

I sighed out loud as I walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, scowling slightly at myself, since I just wanted to be home already. But nooooo, I have to go pick up some food from McDonald's for my younger sister and my dad.

I swiftly entered said fast food restaurant and ordered a Kid's Meal, chicken nuggets, a random hamburger, a medium fries, and two cups of coke. I didn't get food for myself since I already ate at work.

…

Oh My God, the Kid's Meal came with a replica of the Devil's Fruit from One Piece?! I am so not giving it to my sister! I stared at the replica as it was placed into the bag. Sweet, that's definitely mine.

The cashier smiled sweetly at me, not noticing that I was spazzing for a minute, "It'll just take about five minutes." She said, as she placed the receipt and the change in my hand. Her fingers lingered over mine a few seconds longer than normal, but she took them away when I looked at her weirdly.

I knew she thought I was cute, I mean, who doesn't?

Haha, no.

I definitely wasn't cute, I was HOT.

…

Nah, let's just stick with average looking, okay? I tapped my foot impatiently until the food was ready. Hey, it did take five minutes like the girl had said. I quickly took the bag and left the restaurant. God, all the grease made me feel queasy.

I lied about earlier, about how I already ate. The truth was that my stomach was weak. So anything that has a bit more ingredients than it should have, I'll immediately throw up. So McDonald's food was definitely not going into my stomach.

As I walked home, I put the replica of the Devil's Fruit into my humongous sweater pocket. Ewww, it felt real… Like a real fruit or something. I didn't think much about it though; maybe McDonald's just messed up a fruit and tried to pass it off as the Devil's Fruit after seeing the slight resemblance.

It started raining hard, so I put on my hood and ran the rest of the way home. Once I opened the front door, Rika immediately tackled me.

"Hiya, nii-chan! Where's my Kid's Meal, my Kid's Meal?!" she asked excitingly. Then she crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ewww, you smell like a wet dog."

"C-calm down, and get off of me." I replied gruffly, "Or _you _will smell like a wet dog." She obeyed and got off of me. Then she took the bag of food from my hands and skipped into the living room where my dad was watching baseball. Baseball is such a boring sport… And so was my dad.

After I took off my shoes, I silently followed my sister into the room, where my dad and Rika were already eating. My dad looked up and greeted me with a small smile, "Hey, you better go take those wet clothes off before you get a cold."

"Hai, otou-san..." I murmured as I left the room and walked upstairs. A few seconds after I entered my room, I heard my sister whining about no toys in the Kid's Meal. I smirked to myself and took out the Devil's Fruit, only a replica mind you, and placed it on my desk.

I went to my private bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I put on random clothes that were only one size bigger than me, which should fit Zoro perfectly. Haha, don't ask me why I'm comparing my sizes to an anime character. But I can tell you that I'm obsessed with One Piece.

Sorry, but by now, you probably know that I'm weird. Heck, I'm even wearing shoes in the house! Which, of course, is an extremely inappropriate thing to do in Japan and shoes just make the house filthy… not that I care.

I sat down at my desk, after tying on my shoes, and began watching more of One Piece on my laptop. After the Straw Hat Pirates left another island with a new crew member, Chopper the doctor reindeer, I didn't go to the next episode. Instead I shut down my laptop and chose to observe the Devil's Fruit replica a bit more.

It was really bumpy and was striped with red and black, almost shaped like a tomato at that. I gulped nervously, wondering what kind of fruit it actually was. An apple, a pear, or heck, even a papaya!

I hesitantly attempted to take a huge bite out of the fruit, but that was when Rika slammed my door open, startling me into swallowing the fruit whole. My eyes widened as I immediately began to cough and choke until the fruit was fully down my throat. Worried about what just happened, my little sister came over to me and gave a few hard pats, which were a bit _too_ hard, and questioned if I was alright.

I gagged for a few minutes. "Do I look like I'm okay!?" I almost roared at my sister, turning around in my chair, giving her a harsh glare at her. She shrunk in fear since I rarely shouted at her and fled from the room, returning a few minutes later with a cup of cool water. She knew that water was what I needed the most and that I would forgive her right away.

"Gomen, nii-chan…" She murmured quietly, looking like a lost, kicked puppy. I didn't say anything back to her until I downed the whole cup of water.

"It's alright," I sighed, rubbing my forehead since it seemed like I might get a headache soon. Strange, usually when I eat something horrible like that, I would throw up. But I didn't.

Hmmmm…

Oh well.

"Just don't barge into my room suddenly like that again," I finally looked at her again and sighed again. "Oh, come here you," I spread out my arms, signaling that she should come to my embrace like a good little girl. Rika brightened up considerably, throwing herself into my arms and we embraced for a few seconds. "Okay, off." I finally said again after our affectionate moment. It was usually like this. Rika would do something that would make me angry, not as angry as this time though, and I would forgive her, resulting in a motherly hug from me to her.

Yes, I'm a guy. Yes, I'm her older brother, which is why I'm okay with hugging my younger sister when needed. Yes, I did describe our hug as 'motherly' for Rika and I have no mother. She's dead. That's all to it. And so… no, I'm not a pedophile who is interested in incest. If you are that type of person who is interested in that type of story, I'm sorry that this story of mine is not for you. And no, I am not against those things and yet I am. It's the circumstances that matter mostly to me.

But anyway, we're getting off topic here…

Where was I? Oh yes… my sister reluctantly, or at least that's what I thought, left our warm embrace and shyly pecked me on the cheek. "Thanks for the McDonald's, nii-chan!" She didn't bother questioning me about what I had been choking over since she hated bringing up her mistakes. "Good night nii-chan!" With that, she waltzed out of my room, shutting the door behind her softly.

I also bid her good night and after she left, I shrugged to myself once again and quickly turned off the lights. After that exciting event, I was already tired. So I decided to go to sleep at… nine thirty. A little earlier than usual, but I can use the extra rest.

I climbed onto my bed and under the warm covers, I was quickly falling asleep. A thought before sleep did completely overcome me was that I did not take off my shoes. Oh well.

Little did I know though, was that McDonald's did not give out Devil's Fruit replicas as toys in the Kid's Meal. Instead they gave out little cuddly bear plushies. Wow, aren't I lucky?

----------

ASV: Haha, how was that? :) I hope that was okay at least. ^^

Thank you for reading and please review! :D


	2. In a Crazy World

ASV: Hello again! =) I've decided that I will update whenever I have free time, regardless of how many reviews I get.

(Thank you for reviewing, people who did ^^)

**Poll by Reviews: **Regardless of what I have just stated, I'd like to do a poll to see which pairings you readers would like to read in this story! Just vote via review button, and that's that. ^^

That being said, it does _not_ mean that I will actually use the pairings that was voted for the most, but I _might._

So yes, please go ahead and vote after reading this chapter! =)

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidently ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fanboy. Isn't he just lucky?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Character, Seiji Suzuki (or Suzuki Seiji). Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 2: In a Crazy World

-------------------

"Is she dead?" a loud voice asked as I slowly woke up from my dreams.

"Shhh, she's sleeping!" replied a feminine voice.

"Well, then wake her up!" exclaimed another.

"Don't put your dirty hands on a lady, Luffy!" a fourth voice shouted at 'Luffy.'

Wait… Luffy? Where have I heard that name before? And who is 'she'?

"What? I just want to wake her up!" 'Luffy' whined.

I groggily sat up and yawned, opening my eyes. A boy with a straw hat, an orange haired girl, a long blue haired girl, another boy who has a long nose, a blond guy, a weird green haired guy, and a chibi reindeer were looking at me.

I blinked, and rubbed my eyes once again. "Whoa, nice costumes, you guys." I heard myself speak out loud, "You guys going to an anime convention?" After that, there was just silence.

The guy who dressed up like Luffy blinked and just laughed, "Haha, you're funny! I like you." The other cosplayers just looked confused.

"Costume?" The girl who dressed up like Nami asked out loud.

"Anime convention?" 'Usopp' questioned.

Then the guy who cosplayed as Sanji waltzed toward me, kneeled, and took my hand, "Oh m'lady, welcome to our ship. Would you like a meal after sleeping for so long?"

I blinked, missing the part where he called me a girl, "Uh, how long was I asleep then?"

"Two days." said the standing reindeer.

My jaws dropped wide, wow. Then I noticed that he was staring at me weirdly. I looked back at him, "What?" I asked.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked, nervously.

I looked at him weirdly, "No, you're just a small boy dressing up as a chibi reindeer from the anime." At least that was what I thought.

"Again, what are you talking about?" 'Vivi' asked, really confused now. "And what's 'anime'?"

I shrugged, "Wow, you're really dumb to not know about anime when you're dressing up as characters from one…." I trailed off as I looked around. I was sitting in a bed that was in the kitchen, and it felt like we were on a ship. My eyes widened, almost panicking, "Where are we? A ship?"

"Yup, my ship!" 'Luffy' proudly replied, stepping forward. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and these are my nakama. We're the Straw Hat pirates."

"Straw Hat pirates… cosplayers, right?" I asked weakly, hoping that this was a dream or that they were actual cosplayers.

"Again, what's a cosplayer?!" 'Nami' exploded, trying to resist the urge to hit me.

I began laughing hard, "Haha, you guys are so funny! Dressing up as anime characters from One Piece and actually have a Merry ship. Oh my god, are you guys obsessed or what!"

The 'pirates' looked at each other and then at me. Then 'Luffy' just laughed as well, "You... are really funny!"

I stopped laughing after a bit and so did he. My stomach growled, and I blushed slightly. "Sorry…" I murmured.

'Sanji' just smiled brightly at me and said, "I already prepared a meal for you, please eat!" He set a plate of food on the table while I got out of the bed and sat down at that table.

"Wahhh, FOOD!!" 'Luffy' exclaimed, getting very excited at the mention of food.

"Not for you!" 'Sanji' kicked 'Luffy' away.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly at him, wondering why he's being so nice to a guy like me when he's so mean to 'Luffy'… just like in the anime.

"Your welcome," then he stopped, "What's your name, miss?"

I choked on my first bite, "Miss?" I coughed, looking around, then pointed at myself, "Me?"

"Yes, you." He replied kindly.

I laughed again, setting my fork down on the plate, "I'm not a girl."

"YOU'RE NOT?!" All of the 'pirates', except for 'Chopper' and 'Zoro', exclaimed really loud.

"You guys didn't know that?" 'Chopper' asked, knowing that I was a guy since he did tend to me while I was asleep.

"NO!" they yelled again.

I sweat dropped, and was a bit sad that I was mistaken as a girl again. Once this whole mess is over, I will properly grow mushrooms in the corner and sulk to my heart's content. "Haha, it's alright. Everyone else made the same mistake." I said, trying to soothe them.

'Sanji' was moping in a corner murmuring some words that I couldn't hear. 'Zoro' was asleep the whole time. Wow.

"Wow, your skin is so soft and your face really does look like a girl's." 'Nami' exclaimed, touching my cheek.

I smiled thanks to her, though my pride was shot to pieces again. Then I felt a glare on my back, and so I turned around… only to face a demon 'Sanji' glaring at me.

I quickly turned around again and continued to eat.

'Luffy' was now bugging 'Sanji' for meat, while 'Usopp' was telling 'Chopper' about some of his very dangerous adventures. I couldn't help but think that they're really good at acting like the characters that they're dressing up as.

A few minutes later, I was done eating. So I stood up and put the plate into the sink, and sat back down at the table again. Everyone got quiet and now 'Luffy' asked me what my name is.

"I'm Suzuki Seiji… just call me Seiji." I said politely, like I always do when meeting new people.

"I'm Nami the navigator on this ship, the blonde is Sanji, our cook." 'Nami' smiled sweetly at me, eyes glinting strangely. I shivered. She continued, "The reindeer is Chopper, our doctor, the long nose guy is Usopp, our sharp shooter, and the sleeping green head guy is our swordsman, Zoro."

I nodded, already knowing their names. I was about to speak once again, but 'Vivi' just came into the room with a duck that look like Carue. When did she leave the room?

"Hi, just had to save Carue from a shark, oh hi." 'Vivi' smiled sweetly at me, "I'm Vivi, and this is Carue. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

She looked a lot like Vivi, and I just nodded my head dumbly, "I'm Seiji." was all I said. Good going you feminine man, nice impression on a girl who also loves One Piece and is really pretty just like Vivi.

'Nami' sat down on the table, sitting across from me. "So." She said, getting straight down to business, "How did you get here?"

I blinked, "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering the same thing.

"I mean," she gestured, "How in the world did you get onto this ship? Fall from the sky?"

"Uhhh, good question…" I replied dumbly, "I don't know either. Last thing I remember was that I was in my house, sleeping in my bed."

"Apparently, you remembered wrong." She replied. Oh yeah, thanks for believing the victim here.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow at her, "What if you guys kidnap me and now are pretending that I was the one who snuck onto this small ship?"

'Luffy' laughed again, "You're so funny!" Wasn't he repeating himself too much?

'Nami' glared at her captain, then at me, "We may be pirates, but we don't go around kidnapping some unknown guy from a random island or something."

I nodded, giving a weird glance at 'Luffy' before allowing myself to be scrutinized under Nami's glare again, "You're right… wait, where are we again?"

'Nami' groaned, "We're on a ship in the Grand Line!"

I didn't believe her, "Yeah right! I bet we're just in some sea just off of Tokyo, and you guys are just some random, but really good I have to admit, cosplayers! Heck who am I supposed to dress up as anyway? Gimme a costume and a fake long nose and I can be Usopp's twin!" I laughed again.

"Listen up, boy." 'Sanji' glared at me, not liking how I was talking to 'Nami', "We're in the Great Pirate Age, Grand Line, pirate ship. Got it?" he spoke so seriously that I almost believed him.

_Almost._

"Prove it." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"How?" 'Nami' asked, frustrated. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to prove that they were pirates in the Grand Line.

"Oh!" My eyes glinted, "Since you guys are pirates, lemme see your skills that you proclaimed to have." Ha, take that. 'Luffy' won't be able to prove that he's the real Luffy since he can't stretch his ar-

Holy crap, 'Luffy' just stretched his arms over to the other side of the room! I gaped, eyes really wide open. "Ugga, ugga." was all I uttered out loud before 'Chopper' turned into his version of a human.

I fell out of the chair and 'Usopp' used his sniper skills and knocked a can over perfectly. I swear, I look like an idiot right now. Then 'Zoro' woke up and stood up, looking at me. "Oh, you're awake." he stated, yawning. At his hips were the three swords that the One Piece Zoro uses.

"Believe us now?" Nami asked me, smirking. She looked at her nails and then back at me, giving off that high and mighty air that she didn't have to show me her navigational skills.

I silently nodded as I stood up and wiped imaginary dust off of my clothes. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied calmly sitting down, trying to mentally calm down.

"Good." She replied, standing up, and left the room. Vivi and Carue quickly followed her, leaving the rest of the crew with me.

"Hey Seiji," Luffy grinned at me, "You a pirate or something?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Then you from a nearby island?" Sanji asked, washing the dishes as he smoked.

"I don't think so." I replied nervously, wondering how in the world I got into the One Piece world.

"Then where are you from?" Usopp asked curiously.

"A really far place…" I replied vaguely, not wanting to tell them I was from another world.

"That's very precise." Zoro replied dryly, as he sat down next to me.

Believe me, I'm no fangirl since I'm a guy. But since one of my favorite characters was sitting right next to me… Well, let's just say that I had to resist the urge to shake the swordsman's hand so many times. I just shrugged, "So? I dunno where you guys are from." Lie, obviously I do.

Luffy just nodded, "Okay." Then he perked up, "Can you do anything really well?! Like fix ships or sing?!"

I shrugged, "Nope, sorry. But I can swim really well… to you know, save you just in case you ever fall into the ocean."

"You can swim?!" Luffy and Chopper's eyes looked like stars when they stared at me as if no one else on the ship can swim.

"Yeah… want me to show you?" I replied, standing up.

"YES!!" Luffy and Chopper immediately bounded out of the room, and out onto the ship's deck. I trailed after them, with Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp following behind me.

When we got to the ship's deck, Sanji immediately began talking to Vivi and Nami. "Let's try it out!" Luffy cheered, jumping into the water.

"W-wait!" my eyes widened as I jumped in after him. I grabbed a hold of him, but soon I felt my strength seeping away by an unknown force. Soon, Luffy and I were drowning.

"O-oi! Get back up here!" I faintly heard Usopp yelling along with Chopper.

What the hell? I didn't know why I couldn't swim, but soon Zoro and Sanji jumped in after us. Sanji managed to get Luffy, and got onto the ship before Zoro, who grabbed me, and I did.

There, on the ship, were Luffy and me who were gasping for air. Not only that, Zoro and Sanji were simultaneously yelling at the both of us, "That was dangerous!" they shouted.

Then Luffy whined, "But Seiji said that he could swim really well, so I wanted to test him!"

Then the glares were redirected at me. I smiled nervously, feeling very meek, "S-sorry." I murmured, "But I do swim really well, but this time… It was like the water was eating my energy or something…"

Nami looked thoughtful, "Could it be?"

"What?" everyone else, including me, asked.

"Seiji-san," said Nami, looking at me, "Did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

Oh. Hell. I fainted after she said 'fruit'. Could it that the Devil Fruit replica from McDonald's was actually a real Devil Fruit?! If so, how in the world did one get there?!

And so, begins my adventure in the One Piece world (AKA: the crazy world). Well, adventure begins _after_ I wake up that is.

-------------

Wow, long and weird. xD

Please vote for pairings! =)

Thank you for reading, please review! =D


	3. A New Home

ASV: Hi! ^^ I just realized that I didn't reveal Seiji's Devil Fruit powers! =O

Oh, well that's fine. I was planning to reveal it in this chapter anyway. =)

**Voting Results:**

Not really a result, but I got one vote for SeijixRobin. xD

And another vote for a yaoi couple; very specific… xD

Well, I'll keep these in mind, thank you! ^^

Voting will continue, so you can vote if you haven't yet! =D

**Note: **Spoilers for episode 91+ here on out! =)

**Edit: **Whoops, I put that Luffy was 15. xD He's actually 17, like Seiji is, uh, I fixed that now, thank you for telling me that, SpanishPirate! :)

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidently ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fanboy. Isn't he just lucky?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Character, Seiji Suzuki (or Suzuki Seiji). Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 3: A New Home

"Is he dead?" a loud voice asked not too worriedly as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Of course not, Luffy, Seiji just fainted!" Chopper replied.

"Look, he's awake!" exclaimed Usopp, smiling of relief. He didn't want a dead person on the Merry Go.

"Ugh…" I moaned, a headache latching onto my head as I sat up straight suddenly.

"Finally you're awake." Nami stated in a non-caring way.

"How long this time?" I asked, not expecting a reply.

"Only half an hour." Chopper answered, putting his medical equipment away, "You should change or you'll get a cold."

That's when I finally remembered the previous events before I fainted. "Oh yeah…" I trailed. I still can't believe that I foolishly ate a Devil Fruit… that was in my world. Then I realized that my only clothes were the ones I was wearing. My comfortable jeans, sweater, my collar button-up shirt, socks, and shoes were completely soaking wet. As expected from jumping into the ocean after Luffy and _drowning._

I still didn't know why I went to sleep with my shoes on, that was one of the weirdest things I did before I went to sleep… Maybe I knew that I was going somewhere unconsciously… nope, not possible. Even I know that's impossible for me.

"-ji?" Luffy waved his hand in front of my face, "You okay?"

I blinked, and then looked at his face, "Uh, yeah, I think. Just trying to take all of this in…" I replied slowly. Then I asked, "You guys have extra clothes for me? These are kinda the only ones I have…" I pointed at my wet self.

Everyone looked at each other, except for Zoro, who was already sleeping. Nami just shrugged, not going to lend her clothes to a boy, and went back to talking to Vivi.

Usopp shook his head, "Sorry, but I think my clothes are too small on you." He lied, but everyone else agreed, not wanting to have a twin Usopp on board.

Chopper was a definite no, so we just didn't say anything about his clothes.

I looked at Luffy, Sanji, and the sleeping Zoro, wondering who would lend me their clothes.

"Ne, Seiji." Luffy looked really closely at me, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen, and you?" I replied, asking for his age too.

"Seventeen." He grinned, "Oh, look, a huge seagull!" He jumped away, already forgetting about me, and looked at a huge seagull that was hovering over the ship now.

"I don't think the marimo has extra clothes for you…" Sanji started, and then he glared at me, "If you dirty my clothes or touch the kitchen, you'll find yourself sailing off of this ship, got it?"

I gulped, not used to being threatened by an anime character, "Y-yeah."

"Good." With that, he walked off to get me clothes.

But before he could even take another step, the seagull that I mentioned before fell onto the ship, courtesy to Luffy, knocking Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and me over.

Luffy wiggled under the seagull, and came out from under the huge thing. He waved at us, "Oi, Sanji, I got us some meat!" Then he noticed that we were all on the ground, "What's with you guys? Are you sleeping?"

Usopp and Sanji recovered immediately, shouting, "BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Zoro just woke up and yawned, asking the same question to us, "You guys were sleeping too?"

"NO!" Sanji and Usopp shouted at him too.

I just dizzily sat up, not quite used to Luffy's energetic personality when experiencing it firsthand.

"Oh I see. Sorry!" Luffy just grinned at us, still sitting in front of the poor seagull.

Then Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro noticed the meat, "Whoa, that's great." Sanji commented.

Zoro grinned, "We can finally have a decent meal."

Usopp's eyes were huge, "We can eat this?" he asked, salivating.

Chopper was staring at Luffy, who noticed, "Huh? Chopper, what's wrong?" The rubber boy asked.

Chopper's blue nose twitched a few times, "Well… I think…" His eyes widened slightly, "Being a pirate is…" He started to grin, "A pirate is… so awesome!!"

Luffy swelled with pride, "That so? We're awesome!"

All of the boys laughed, except for me who was trying to calm myself.

Nami stomped towards us, "You guys!" she called, "The ship's about to land at Arabasta. We don't have time to be playing around! Come on." She thumbed behind her, and walked away towards the deck.

"Yes ma'am." All of us replied. I stood up, and we all followed Nami.

We all gathered at the stairs for some reason. Zoro, Usopp, and I sat down, the rest standing. "Ne, what's Arabasta?" Chopper asked, the only who didn't know about this.

"A country that Vivi's father rules. This evil guy called Crocodile is trying to take it over." Usopp replied.

"And Crocodile is one of the seven Shichibukai." Zoro added lazily.

"Shichibukai?" Chopper asked, not knowing what that word was.

Nami explained what a shichibukai was, "They're pirates who work for the World Government."

"A pirate that works for the government?" Chopper voiced.

"Yeah, and they're REALLY powerful!" Usopp joined in once again, "They go around defeating other pirates. Therefore the rulers of the countries give them free reign in exchange for their pirate-crushing skills."

All of a sudden, Luffy looked really pumped up, "Crocodile, eh? I wanna hurry up and meet him!"

Vivi didn't share the same energy as Luffy did, "Crocodile is considered a hero in Arabasta. He shows up to defeat pirates who attack the towns. But that's just a front that Crocodile puts up." I didn't really want to hear all of this, but Chopper did, so I stayed silent. "From the shadows, he is inciting a rebellion in Arabasta. He wants to take the Arabasta throne. No one knows about this yet…" All of a sudden, Vivi looked really angry, "Not the people… Not even my father."

Luffy punched his hand, "Yosh! All I have to do is kick Crocodile's ass, right?"

Vivi nodded, "Yes. If we're able to stop the rebellion, we can then drive Baroque Works out."

"Baroque Works…" Chopper said quietly.

Usopp scratched his head, "Oh yeah, you don't know anything about them either, huh?" Vivi began explaining the Baroque Works system, but that was when my mind wondered off.

I came back to the real world when Luffy just asked once again, "I just need to kick Crocodile's ass, right?"

Usopp just sighed, "You didn't understand a word that she just said, did you?"

Zoro just began talking, "If the takeover of Arabasta is Baroque Works' final plan…"

"Then the rest of the Officer Agents must all be…" Sanji continued, still smoking his beloved cigarette.

"…gathering in Arabasta." Nami finished for him.

Vivi nodded again, "Yes."

"I see, so all I need to do is kick Crocodi-" Luffy began, but Sanji cut him off.

"Enough already, you can be quiet now." The cook said.

"Really?" Luffy replied, shrugging.

I sweatdropped, "Um…" I interrupted, "What about me?"

All of the pirates, Vivi, and Carue looked at me, and I suddenly didn't feel too good. "What about you?" Zoro replied coolly.

I sneezed, and Chopper's eyes widened, "Seiji! You still haven't changed yet! Sanji, go get him clothes!"

Sanji just rolled his eyes, "He's just a guy…" But he complied, walking away to get me the requested items. He came back a few minutes later, and threw me the same kind of clothes that he was wearing. "Here." He said, and then he walked away again to cook the unconscious sea gull.

I murmured thanks, and stood up, holding the clothes. Usopp showed me the way to the bathroom, and I thanked him too. I closed the door behind me, knowing that it's once in a lifetime to wear Sanji's clothes. I smiled slightly and began changing.

Ten minutes later, I came back out onto the deck, feeling very embarrassed. Sanji's clothes were the same size as my other clothes; which meant they were one size bigger on me. Yay, at least I wasn't wearing his black shoes; instead I was wearing my shoes since they dried already.

Everyone looked at me, except for Sanji who was cooking, and I fidget. "Whoa, you look good!" Luffy complimented me, and then turned around to look at the sea again.

"Thanks." I replied, surprised.

Zoro was already asleep, no surprise there. Usopp was telling Chopper more interesting, yet false, adventurous tales. Nami and Vivi looked at me, and motioned for me to come over to talk.

I obeyed and sat across from them at the little table. "So." Nami began, "I think we should find out which Devil Fruit you ate." Vivi nodded, a little wary of me since she found out that I did eat one.

"I want to find out too, but how?" I asked, hanging onto every word the navigator was saying.

Nami just shrugged, "Ask Luffy." Then she regretted her words, "Never mind, maybe it'll come naturally."

I nodded, looking around on the Merry Go. It went through a lot, but you can tell that the crew loves the ship a lot.

Maybe if the ship was brand new…

"AHHH!" Nami shrieked, falling out of her chair.

"Nami, what is it?!" Vivi rushed to her side.

The navigator pointed at the 'special seat' that Luffy was sitting on, "The metal plate that was around Merry… it's gone as if it never been broken!"

Then Usopp yelled, "The mast! It looks brand new! Heck, the whole ship looks brand new!"

Everyone looked very surprised, even Zoro, who already woke up. Sanji came out of the kitchen, "What's going on?" The cigarette fell out of his mouth; even he noticed that the Merry Go looked brand new.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "What, what's going on?" All of a sudden, the Merry Go's appearance went back to its original state.

Everyone was confused, including me, "J-just a minute ago." Nami stuttered, "The Merry Go…" She trailed off, not finishing her words.

"That's strange." Vivi commented.

Luffy just cocked his head to his right, "Maybe Seiji did it." That was probably one of the smartest comments that Luffy have ever said in his life.

Everyone stared at him, then at me. "W-what?" I stammered, "I didn't do it."

Vivi frowned thoughtfully, "Well, the ocean didn't do it, and the rest of us can't do that either…"

"… It may be your Devil Fruit powers." Nami finished, slowly realizing what Vivi was saying.

"But, but!" I protested, "How in the world did I do that then?"

"Were you thinking about the ship?" asked Vivi.

I thought for a second, and then nodded, "I guess, I was just thinking about how the ship looked when it was brand new."

"And that's what happened! An illusion!" Nami exclaimed, "Seiji must've created an illusion on the ship when thinking about Merry Go!"

"Illusion, huh?" Chopper thought for a second, "That may be possible."

"Not possible!" I exclaimed, wondering how they came to this conclusion… so… so… so fast!

"Definitely possible." Zoro butted in, "I was watching you. You were in deep thought."

I felt the urge to glare at him, but I didn't, "But still." I wanted to protest so badly, but I was doing such a horrible job at that.

"The Iru Iru fruit (1), huh?" Sanji spoke out loud, lighting another cigarette. "That's a good one."

"No…" I murmured.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned, "Looks like we have another Devil Fruit user on board!!"

Everyone looked at him. Then Nami shrugged, "Whatever."

"Okay." Sanji went back into the kitchen.

"Hn." Zoro went back to sleep.

"Okay!" Usopp and Chopper nodded, happy to have another member on the ship.

Vivi and Carue just nodded, since Luffy was captain after all.

"W-wait!" I shouted, "I didn't agree to this!"

Luffy stared at me with those same eyes that had seduced the others to join, "You didn't?" He grinned.

"Uhhh…" I didn't have any more strength to fight back against this strong captain, "Okay… But only until I find a way back home!" I finished my sentence strongly.

"Okay!" Luffy jumped down from his special seat, "Then welcome to the crew, Seiji!" He slapped my back hard.

I grinned, "Thanks, Luffy!"

"I guess, this means another welcome party, huh?" Sanji came out of the kitchen with a lot of food and drinks.

"Yay, meat!!" Luffy ran towards Sanji for the meat, only to be kicked aside.

"Ladies first." Sanji scolded, placing the food and drinks on the table, in front of Nami and Vivi.

We all took a cup, including Zoro who just woke up again, and clanked the drinks together, "Kanpai!" we all shouted. And so the party began, and we were all laughing and getting drunk and such.

I smiled happily, just sitting on a nearby chair. I was glad that I met the Straw Hat crew in person, and that I got to join their crew so easily. I still want to go home though, but for now, this can be my home… right?

* * *

(1)Iru: Short for 'iruujon', one of the words for illusion, so Seiji's powers are from eating the Iru Iru fruit, or the Illusion Illusion fruit.

I tried my best to make a Devil fruit up, but I kinda failed in this chapter. D: Sorry!

Anyway, please review and thank you for reading! ^^


	4. The Deadly Hero and the Weird Ballerina

ASV: Hehe, welcome once again! :)

**Pairings Voting Results: **Seiji will be with Robin!! (Even though she's older than him by 11 years) xD

I don't know if there will actually be yaoi in this story, but hopefully for yaoi fans, there will be!

Oh, by the way, you can _still_ vote for other pairings! =)

**Thank you: **Thank you for reviewing, everyone! ^^

**Note: **Spoilers for episode 92 in this chapter!

**YAY: **Today is December 9th when I posted this chapter up! And guess what? December 9th is my BIRTHDAY!!! Yay!!!

So not only you get a longer chapter than the previous one, you'll also get some bloopers + a very short interview down at the bottom, yay!!! =D

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Character, Seiji Suzuki (or Suzuki Seiji). Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 4: The Deadly Hero and the Weird Ballerina

While we were partying on the Merry Go, a village in Arabasta was being attacked by pirates. The villagers were helplessly outnumbered, and the pirates were ruthlessly tearing everything down.

Then all of a sudden, a young woman shouted out, "Crocodile-sama!!"

Everyone else noticed him as well, "It's Crocodile!" another villager shouted out of happiness. All of the villagers started to cheer for the man that was standing high on a nearby building. All of the pirates stopped their destruction of the village, and also looked up.

"Crocodile-sama!" the woman shouted again.

"He came to save us!" An old villager also shouted.

"Crocodile?" the captain of the pirates questioned, "… one of the Shichibukai?"

The villagers began to cheer really loud, only to be silenced by Crocodile, "Silence, villagers. I've only come for the heads of those pirates." He said coolly, looking down at all of them.

"How wonderful…" the same woman commented, clasping her hands, looking so happy that the Shichibukai was here to save her... I mean the whole village.

"You say that, yet you save us every time!" A nearby man shouted with happiness.

"Crocodile, BANZAI!" all of the villagers cheered.

Horses' gallops were loud as they approached the village, but were still far from it. They were the King's soldiers, coming to save the village. But they were too late, Crocodile was already there.

"Guardian of Arabasta!" A random woman shouted.

"Crocodile!" praised another man.

"King of the desert!" shouted one more.

The man who was being praised just cackled and laughed as he looked at the foolish pirates and villagers. They didn't know what was really going on, but who cares? He had to keep his appearance up to carry out the final plan. "Fine, call me whatever you like." He definitely didn't mind the praise though.

Then he began to speak again, "Regardless, you've started causing trouble in this country… pirates."

"Oi, oi, oi, oi! Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" a pirate replied, glaring up at the Shichibukai.

Another foolish pirate shouted, "Plan on taking on all of us at once?!"

'Wimp.' thought Crocodile with a smirk, 'His eyes are closed, and he definitely looks like he's going to piss in his pants.'

"You sold your soul to the authorities, you government dog!" the captain shouted, not knowing how foolish his words were too, "What are you planning to accomplish, acting like a hero?!"

Crocodile pointed his left hand, or the hand that was replaced with a hook, at them, "Get down on the ground if you don't want to die." He replied calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Enough talk. He's just full of himself!" The captain shouted to reassure his crew, "Kill him!"

Sir Crocodile jumped down from the building, and landed in the middle of the pirate hoard. All of the pirates shouted their battle cry and rushed to defeat the Shichibukai in one blow.

Sadly, they were too weak and he was too strong. Soon, they were engulfed in sand, and all of the moisture in their body was sucked out of them, and were reduced to corpses in a few seconds.

"You and I are not the same class of pirates." Crocodile murmured, as the sand soon disappeared, and the sun shined brightly once again. He stood there, with his hook hand up high in the air, still looking like a hero. Then he put his hand down, "Swine." He finished.

All of the villagers got up, previously knocked down by the strong wind created by the sand, "Oh!" An old man shouted, smiling, "Crocodile!" Soon all of the villagers began chanting his name as the strong pirate walked away with a bag over his shoulder.

Just as Crocodile left, the horses and soldiers mentioned earlier finally arrived at the other side of the village. They stopped, looking at the villagers' backs as the chants were heard loud and clear. A soldier just said, "Once again, Crocodile…"

At the Alubarna Palace, the King of Arabasta, Vivi's father, was listening to the report, "He arrived before you again?" he asked.

Chaka, who was kneeling in front of the king, had his head low, "By the time our forces had reached Nanohana, he already…"

"I see." King Cobra said, sitting at his throne, "It matters not, as long as the people are safe. We owe him a great debt."

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile at the Merry Go, we just finished up celebrating my welcoming party to the crew. I still felt slightly drunk, but I still helped cleaning up after the other boys. Soon, we just continued our earlier activities as if nothing had happened.

Nami and Vivi were looking at a map, talking, "There's no doubt about it." Nami said, "The ship's headed straight for Arabasta." Vivi smiled, agreeing as she looked up straight ahead. I was standing beside them too, looking in the same direction as Vivi.

The ocean looked so peaceful, as if this ocean wasn't the Grand Line at all. But we all knew in our hearts that this is the Grand Line, except I haven't experienced the ocean's wrath firsthand yet.

"Luffy, don't lie to me!" Sanji shouted at the rubber boy, who was currently sitting in front of the cook. Zoro was sprawled off to the side on his back, sleeping.

The captain looked away, but Sanji kneeled in front of him and grabbed hold of him, "Oi, don't look away. Look at me!"

Luffy turned his head a bit more and got out of Sanji's grasps, "No, no. I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Then, I'll ask you straight." Sanji didn't believe Luffy, and I didn't either even though I didn't know what they were talking about, "How is that the rations that I prepared to last all of us until we reached Arabasta… suddenly disappear after the party?" He took his cigarette out of his mouth, still looking at the nervous captain, "Don't give me that attitude! You'd be terrible at poker!" He used one hand to cup Luffy's cheeks and squeezed really hard.

Luffy still refused to admit something and so Sanji just stood up, then tactfully commented, "Oi, there's something around your mouth."

Luffy fell for that beautifully, "Ah, crap!" He clasped his hands over his mouth, "Leftovers…" he quietly said, but Sanji heard him.

A vein appeared on Sanji's forehead, "SO IT WAS YOU!!" He shouted as he kicked Luffy, sending the poor guy flying headfirst across the deck and straight into a wall. Luffy just laid there; he seemed to be unconscious.

"Jerk." Sanji commented, then turned around, looking at Nami, Vivi, and me, "Ahh, Nami-san. Did you see that? My giant mousetrap isn't enough anymore! You gotta buy me a refrigerator with a lock!" His face was slightly red as he pervertedly looked at her.

Nami just replied, "You've got a point…" She looked away, "I'll think about it. Our lives depend on it."

She was looking at Carue, Usopp, and Chopper, who were fishing and chewing something at the same time. "Huh?" Sanji looked at them too.

Usopp swallowed and said out loud, "Well then, we have to catch some fish for Sanji-kun."

"Oh, is it going well?" Sanji approached them from behind. They suddenly got nervous.

"O-of course!" Usopp lied, all three of them grinning.

Sanji just nodded smiling, putting a hand on the side of Carue's head, and the other hand on the side of Usopp's head in a friendly way. Then he suddenly smashed their heads together, hitting Chopper's head too. "AHHH!!" Usopp cried of pain, "Feels good~" He commented before the three of them fell to the ground, not feeling so well.

Sanji just looked annoyed, "Jeez, can't take my eyes off of you for a second." I felt really scared of the cook, not wanting to piss him off any further. Not that I already did, but I did accidentally trick him into thinking that I was a girl. Ah, that was the first and last time that he was nice to me. Great, that means that I'll also be killed if I tried to steal food too. Not that I was planning to, haha… haha…

Soon Luffy was also fishing, along with Usopp, "Ahh." His stomach growled, "I'm hungry… We can't catch any fish, can we?" I just laughed slightly, standing a few feet behind them, but then I wondered what they were using as bait since there was no food left.

Usopp glared at Luffy, "Luffy! The reason why we're not getting anywhere is 'cause you ate the bait! If we don't have bait, then we won't catch anything!"

"You ate it too!" Luffy retorted just as Vivi came down the stairs.

"Only what was stuck to the lid…" Usopp murmured back.

Vivi stopped walking, now standing right behind them, asking, "Luffy-san, Usopp-san. Have you caught anythi-" She was cut off by Carue's shriek that seemed to come from the fishing pole lines.

She pushed Luffy and Usopp away slightly as she looked down. Then she shrieked, seeing that Carue, who was struggling, was tied by the two fishing poles. "CARUE!!" she shouted.

Luffy and Usopp didn't sense her panicking moment, "I wonder if we'll catch a shark." said Luffy.

"I wanna catch a Sea King!" Usopp exclaimed, grinning down at the 'bait'.

Vivi got angry and looked really scary, but I couldn't see since I was behind her. "You guys…" she started, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO CARUE?!" She slammed Luffy and Usopp's heads together. She looked satisfied at what she had just done, but then noticed something. "W-what is that?" she asked, looking up ahead where the ship was heading.

It was smoke, and green and gray smoke mixed at that. "Whoa…" I commented as I also stared at what was ahead.

"What's that?" Usopp squinted after he recovered.

Luffy's tongue was hanging out of his mouth, "Maybe it's cotton candy…" He started to drift away to his daydreaming about food that he craved for.

"I'll get Nami-san." Vivi said, running up the stairs. She opened the door to the kitchen, and there was Nami, who was working at the table.

"Hm?" Sanji looked at Vivi.

"Nami-san, there's something wrong! Come quick!" Vivi exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen, with Nami behind her.

Nami looked ahead, and just smiled, "Ah, don't worry. It's nothing. Just some steam."

"Steam coming from the ocean?" asked Vivi. Chopper, Sanji, and I were next to the girls, also wondering how the steam is coming from the ocean.

"Yeah, it's a hotspot." Nami replied, still looking ahead.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a place where magma rises." The smart navigator answered, "There's an underwater volcano over there."

Chopper looked up at Nami, "There are volcanoes even on the ocean floor?"

"That's right." Nami nodded, starting to explain to him about the underwater volcanoes.

"Who cares? We can't eat 'em." Luffy looked away, while Usopp looked shocked.

"You're wonderful, Nami-swan!" Sanji praised her.

"Hmmm, ten thousand years… to make an island here?" I mused, picturing an island, but failed.

"I wonder if I'll still be alive then." Luffy commented, still trying to fish.

"No, you'll be dead. You're human." Usopp replied.

Carue just squawked, still wanting to be freed. "Catch anything yet?" Sanji asked, approaching them from behind again.

Luffy looked at him over his shoulder, "Oh, Sanji. I'm hungry. Go make me something." Wow, that's one pit less stomach right there, captain.

"I can't do anything about you, can I?" Sanji rolled up his sleeves, "I'll search the gallery top to bottom and see if there's anything left." With that, Sanji walked into the gallery, closing the door behind him.

"Heh... so he can be nice when it comes to food." I commented, looking ahead as the ship was engulfed in the smoke.

"He always has been." Vivi stated as if she knew him his whole life. Then she turned her head around to smile at me, but I didn't notice 'til the last minute.

We all started to cough though, the smoke smelled really badly, and we could barely breathe.

"It stinks of sulfur!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I can't see a thing, nothing but steam!" Oh that rhymed, Luffy!

"Hang on!" Nami shouted, "We'll be through it soon!"

Suddenly, another ship, right behind us, came through the smoke as well, but we didn't notice. After that ship came out, the crew noticed that their captain was missing.

Merry Go came out of the smoke after the other ship. Luffy and Usopp were staring at something, wide-eyed. I looked at what they were staring at. "Wha-!" I didn't finish my sentence as I stared at the weird looking guy that was hanging onto Carue.

Carue cried, and then the weird guy shouted, "Why am I grabbing a spot-billed duck I only just met?!"

Luffy and Usopp looked at each as Luffy said, "A-a mermaid?"

"Dunno…" Usopp replied.

I groaned; it was obviously a human, not a mermaid. The weird guy suddenly let go and fell into the ocean. "Oh no, help me!! PLEASE!" he shouted, "I'm a Hammer and I can't swim!" He began drowning.

A few minutes later, he was breathing, sadly, on the deck, soaking wet. "Oh…I thought it was all over for me." He said, staring down at the floor, then he suddenly looked up, "No, really! Swan, swan." He chuckled, but I didn't see anything funny about that. "My life was saved by pirates that I do not even know. I will never forget your kindness!" He bowed. Then he looked up again, putting up a finger, "Oh, but I was wondering if I could have a warm bowl of soup?"

Zoro, Nami, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, and I all shouted, "WE DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Zoro continued, "WE'RE STARVING TOO!"

Vivi stared at the weird guy from above.

He looked up, seeing Vivi, "Oh my~! Well aren't you cute~! My little fruit, I just want to eat up~! Doh!" He gave an air kiss to Vivi, who just winced in disgust.

"What a strange person…" she commented quietly.

"You can't swim, huh?" Luffy smiled, looking at him.

"You're so right!" the guy tried to fidget cutely, but I was really weirded out by this guy, "I ate a Devil's Fruit."

"Ah, which one?" Usopp asked curiously.

The guy stood up, "Yes well… I suppose there's no rush while waiting for my crew to come get me. I might as well put on a show!" he leaned closer to us, but thankfully was still far from us, "Prepare to witness my ability!" He slammed his right hand right into Luffy's face, throwing the off guard boy a few feet away.

Zoro put a hand on his swords, Usopp panicked, I just stood there dumbly, and Nami, Chopper, and Vivi looked surprised.

"What the-?!" Zoro took out two of his swords.

"Wait~! Wait~! Wait~!" the guy put his two hands in front of him, "I said that I was putting on a show! Stop joking around!" We all looked at him; no we all looked at Luffy's face!

Luffy immediately recovered and sat down again, "It's me!"

The Luffy look-alike just laughed, "Surprised you! Surprised you! Surprised you!" Then he said, "When I touch my cheek with my left hand… See! Back to normal~!" It was true; the weird guy's face was back! "This is the ability I gained from eating the Mane Mane fruit!"

"His face…" Nami trailed off, still shocked.

"And even his physique were the same!" Usopp finished.

"C-COOL!" Luffy cried out as the weird guy touched Chopper, Nami, Zoro, and my cheek with his right hand.

"Done." Then he turned around, facing Luffy, who was gaping, "Well, there really is no need to hit anyone though." He grinned, "Hey, look at me!" He touched his face, and it turned to Usopp's face. "If I touch my face…" then his face turned into Zoro's, "…with my right hand…" then he touched his face again, this time was Chopper's face, "I can imitate anyone…" Now it was Nami's face, "Just like this!"

Then he opened his robes, "Even the body!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper's, and my eyes widened, looking at it.

Then Nami's punch collided with the weird guy's head, and his face and body went back to his original appearance. "Knock it off!" she shouted, embarrassed.

I coughed, slightly red after seeing Nami's body, and turned my head away slightly. That was really awkward for a guy like me…

After the weird guy recovered, he stood up, saying that it was bad that he can't show anymore, but then Luffy shouted, "You're awesome, do more!"

His ego inflated, and began showing more faces that he remembered with his huge memory.

Vivi's eyes widened when she saw that the guy had her father's face in his memory, but no one else noticed.

I just stood at the sidelines with Nami and Zoro, wondering how they could get along so well. "This is bullshit." Zoro commented, and I nodded, agreeing fully.

"There's my ship!" the guy said, as a swan-like ship came rushing towards them. He jumped away and landed right in front of everyone. "My. The time has come for us to part; how tragic."

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cried out of sadness, "Please don't go!" begged Usopp.

"Do not be sad!" the weird ballerina replied, "Journeys and partings go hand in hand." He turned slightly, "But, remember this: To true friendship…" He gave a thumb up to the crying Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, "… how long we've known each other means nothing!" Then he jumped off the ship, and landed onto his own, "Don't forget me!"

"We'll see you again!!" Luffy shouted.

"Let's go!" the weird guy shouted to his crew.

"Yes, Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama!!" they shouted. With that, the swan ship passed Merry Go, and soon was out of sight.

Then it clicked after they were out of sight, "MR. 2?!" we all shouted, yes including me.

"That was… Mr. 2, Bon Clay!" Vivi said, wide-eyed.

"Vivi, didn't you recognize him?!" Luffy asked.

"No… I've never met Mr. 2 or the Mr. 1 pair before…" she replied, "I don't even know their abilities!" She collapsed, still shocked. "But I did hear rumors… Mr. 2…. They say that he's a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice… who wears a swan coat… with the words 'Bon Clay' on the back."

Everyone stared at her, then Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, and I said, "You should have noticed."

Then Luffy asked, "What's wrong, Vivi?"

Vivi put a hand to her face, looking down, and said, "Just then… among those faces he showed from memory… My father's face was in his memory!" She closed her eyes, "The face of King of Arabasta, Nefertari Cobra…"

Zoro took a step and said, "If you could impersonate the King… you could pull off some pretty nasty things."

"We just let a really dangerous guy get away." Usopp said.

"He was our enemy?" Chopper asked, looking up at Usopp.

"He will certainly be a lot of trouble if he turns out to be our enemy." Nami said, walking towards the rest of the crew, "If he discovers that we're his enemies… he can use his memory to impersonate any of us. We won't be able to trust our own nakama." Even though this was a dire situation, I was pretty happy that I was included in the word, 'nakama'. It's a pretty heavy word, but I love it.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Listen, Luffy." Nami said, but was cut off by Zoro.

"Wait a minute," he said, "While this guy may not have any basis for his opinion, he's right in saying that we don't have to be afraid of that guy. I think we're _lucky_ that we met him. Now we take countermeasures." Zoro grinned at all of us, and I realized what he meant.

"Smart Zoro." I commented, "So how do you suppose we do that?"

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Bon Clay was pretty happy as he twirled around on his ship.

"Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama. You seem to be in high spirits." commented a crew member.

Mr. 2 just sat down and laughed boisterously, "I found a little friendship~!"

-x-x-x-

Back on the Merry Go, before Zoro could reply to me, the ship was shaking a lot as a huge cat thing appeared out of the water. "That thing is HUGE!" Luffy shouted.

"A SEA CAT!" Vivi shouted.

"A SEA MONSTER!!" Usopp and Chopper yelled, jumping a few feet into the air.

"THIS CAN BE OUR DINNER!" Zoro shouted, taking out his swords.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted, getting ready to use his rubber arm.

Nami held the log pose, "Our course is steady…" she said, "I wish we'd get there already."

"FOOD." Luffy looked at the sea cat, "Ah, it pulled back. Reverse the ship! BACK, BACK!!"

"L-l-l-l-like I can do that!" Usopp yelled out loud.

Sanji suddenly came out of the gallery, "Don't let it get away!" He started running towards the sea cat, "Make sure you kill it!"

The three strongest guys on the crew began yelling at the sea cat, making it very scared. I sighed, looking at the three idiots. Sure, it was cool meeting them, but now it just feels like I'm just watching my friends pull some crazy stunts. Wait, friends? I already think of them as that? I smiled, guess Mr. 2 was right; when it comes to true friendship or nakamas, how long you've known them means nothing. Uh… don't tell anyone that I admitted that the weird ballerina guy was right. That's just a secret between us, ok?

Vivi grabbed a broom and whacked all three of the guys' heads, making them fall flat on their faces, "NO!" she shouted.

After the sea cat swam away, Luffy shouted at her, "Vivi! You jerk, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"W-why, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked.

"You can't eat it!" Vivi replied, "In Arabasta, Sea Cats are sacred creatures!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" Luffy asked.

"There sure are lots of things in the ocean, huh?" I asked, looking at Vivi.

"You still have a long way to go if that _scared_ you." Usopp laughed nervously. I just stared at him like he was an idiot, which he was. I wasn't scared, since I knew that Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro would've beaten the Sea Cat up if Vivi hadn't stopped them.

"Yosh." Usopp stood up straight and tall when Chopper looked at him, "Let me tell you the time when I fought off Sea Kings on the Calm Belt."

"Sea Kings?!" Chopper asked, amazed.

"The big kind." Usopp replied, "And there were THIS many!"

Luffy cried, biting the railing of the ship, "My food got away…"

Vivi got nervous as she tried to comfort Luffy, "Don't worry… you'll be able to eat all you want soon."

Luffy immediately cheered up, "REALLY?!" He asked, "What kind of cat will it be this time?!"

Then Nami called out, "Vivi, the wind and climate begun to stabilize."

"Yes, we've entered Arabasta's climate zone." Vivi replied, making me wonder what exactly was Arabasta's climate is like, "The fact that a Sea Cat appeared is proof."

"I'll bet those things behind us… are even more proof that we're close to Arabasta." Zoro stated, but none of us understood what he had meant.

Then Vivi finally realized what Zoro meant, and pointed it out to us. What Zoro had meant was the load of ships that were behind us. "Whoa." I commented, "That's a lot."

"Look at all those ships! When did they?" Luffy shouted, looking at them too.

"Oi, they're Baroque Works ships!" Usopp shouted.

"The employees have started to gather…" Vivi said, "Those are probably the Billions, the subordinates of the Officer Agents."

"200 of them will be tough…" Nami commented.

"Moreover, these 200 are Baroque Works' elite. They are on a different level from Whiskey Peak." Vivi stated.

Usopp started to ready the cannon, "Okay, let's open fire while we still have the chance!" He was seriously panicking at the sight of the many ships. So he impatiently shouted, "Let's finish 'em off quick!!"

Then Luffy whined, "No wait, it's faster if we go over to them and kick their ass!" Then his stomach growled, "Wait, I need food~!"

"Idiots, don't worry about them!" Zoro grinned, "They're small fry."

"That's right," Sanji said, "If we lose sight of our true objective, that's it. There are only nine of us here."

A few minutes later, I found myself having my left arm tied with a white strip of cloth. I raised an eyebrow at Zoro, who ignored it.

"Alright, make sure you tie it tight!" Zoro spoke out loud as he tied another white strip of cloth to his left arm, "There's too much we don't know about our enemy."

"I see." I commented as I tied a piece of cloth to Nami's arm, "If we use these to confirm our identities, we won't have to doubt our nakama." Zoro nodded at me, and I smiled at him slightly.

"Did he really look like you that much?" Sanji asked as he tied a cloth to himself. He only asked since he wasn't there to see Bon Clay himself. Not that he wanted to in the first place… "When he did that Mane Mane transforming thing?"

"The problem is that he didn't just _look _like us…" Usopp replied, "He _was _us! Too bad, you really should've seen it! We were even dancing with the guy!"

"I'm not interested in male 'ballerinas'." Sanji replied.

I chuckled, "I doubt anyone is."

"Since we know that kind of guy is among the enemy…" Zoro stated, "… we can't go around acting carelessly on our own."

Chopper walked over to us, "Hey, what should I do?" he asked.

"Right! Do what you can! There's not need to do more than that!" Usopp replied. That comment made me slightly uneasy. It wasn't like I can control my new powers easily like Luffy or Chopper. Usopp continued, "It's okay to run away from enemies you can't beat!"

"Are you telling yourself that?" Sanji asked rhetorically. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"Do what I can…" Chopper repeated as he looked up, "Got it!"

"I can see the island!" Luffy shouted, and so I looked at the direction he was looking in.

"Whoa." I said for the millionth time today, "It's a desert."

"We're going to stop at a port called Nanohana, but we'll have to hide the ship." Vivi called out to us.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted, smiling, "Whatever happens from now on…" He put out his left arm, "This left arm is… the mark of a nakama!" We also put our left arm out to make a circle. "Now, let's get on dry land! TO EAT! Oh, and Arabasta…"

The rest of us just sweat dropped and said dryly, "Sort out your priorities…"

Then I started to laugh for no reason, and everyone looked at me strangely, "Sorry, sorry." I said as I waved my hand like it's nothing, "It's just that… I'm glad to be on this crew."

Luffy just grinned at me, and so did the rest of my nakama.

* * *

Yay! They finally reached Arabasta! Banzai!! This was really long, but worth it, huh?! =)

Thank you for reading and please review! ^^

And below are the bloopers that I told you about before! =D

* * *

**Bloopers:**

(Scene: Pirates Attacking Nanohana)

Villager #1: Crocodile-sama!

Villager #2: It's Crocodile!

Pirate Captain: Crocodile? … What is a reptile doing here? I thought it's supposed to be a fearsome Shichibukai, not a snapping turtle look ali- AHHH!! -Gets killed by Crocodile-

Sir Crocodile: Who's a reptile? Who's a SNAPPING TURTLE?!

ASV: … Great, that's the fourth pirate captain you killed today, Crocodile. Jeez, can't you be more considerate of my poor savings?

Crocodile: Hn…

ASV: -sighs- Okay, okay, one more time. Seiji, you act as the pirate captain, okay?

Seiji: No way, I'm not acting as some stupid, fat pirate captain who gets killed… I'll actually get killed by him! –Points accusingly at Crocodile-

Crocodile: -smirks-

Seiji: -shivers-

ASV: Okayyy…. Uh, let's use you, Usopp.

Usopp: NOOO, I'm too YOUNG to DIIIIEEEEE!!!! –Gets dragged away to dressing room-

ASV: Okay, while Usopp gets dressed up, let's go do another scene….

(Scene: No More Food)

Sanji: Luffy, don't lie to me!

Luffy: … -Looks away-

Sanji: Oi, don't look away… Look at me!! –Throws himself at Luffy-

Luffy: -Gets glomped by Sanji- W-whoa there, Sanji! I don't share those feelings!

Sanji: B-but, I love you!!!!

ASV: CUT!!! That is not supposed to happen, Sanji!

Sanji: B-But… -Cries-

Luffy: O.o –Runs away- My heart belongs to ACE!!!

Sanji: Wait, my beloved rubber man!! –Runs after Luffy-

ASV: … O.O … Let's go back to this scene after they come back… -Walks away-

(Scene: The Weird Ballerina's Ability)

Mr. 2: -Has Nami's face on- Just like this! –Opens robes- Even the body!

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, & Seiji: -Wide eyes-

Luffy: Nami...

Usopp: is…

Chopper: actually a…

Seiji: guy… O.o

Nami: I'm NOT a guy!!

Mr. 2: -Looks down- Whoops, that's the swordsman's body, sorry!

Zoro: -twitch- STUPID! –Punches Mr. 2 and walks away-

ASV: -nosebleed- Oh my, are you sure you did that on accident, Mr. 2?

Mr. 2: Haha, no.

Nami: Grrrr!! –Punches Mr. 2 off the ship-

Mr. 2: AHHHH!!

ASV: -Tissues up nose- Ugga, ugga, uhhh, we'll go back to this scene after someone fetches Mr. 2 out of the ocean before he drowns…

(Scene: Not Interested)

Sanji: I'm not interested in male ballerinas.

Usopp: -snickers- Haha, you're actually interested in Luffy, huh?

Sanji: -Turns red- How did you know?

Rest of Crew except Luffy: -stares at Sanji-

Luffy: -Walks onto stage- Hey guys, just had to get some food!

Sanji: Luffy-kun!!! –Tries to hug Luffy-

Luffy: AHHH!! ACE, HELP ME!! –Runs away-

ASV: … Someone sedate Sanji for me please. –Walks away-

(Scene: Priorities)

Luffy: Yosh! Whatever happens from now on… this left arm is… the mark of a nakama!

Now, let's get on dry land! TO FIND ACE, I mean TO EAT! Oh, and Ace, I mean Arabasta…

Rest of Crew: Sort out your priorities.

Sanji: -Cries- How could you love Ace when he's not even here!?

ASV: Actually, Ace is going to appear really soon… possibly in the next chapter or in two chapters.

Sanji: -eyes glint- I'll kill him before that happens! –Runs offstage-

Luffy: Noooo! I'll go warn Ace before you could! –Runs offstage-

Seiji: …. I can not believe I signed up for this crazy thing.

ASV: Too bad, you're sticking with them for the rest of the story.

Seiji: -sulks-

ASV: But at lest you'll end up with a hot girl.

Seiji: -grins- Oh yeah, baby.

ASV: But she'll be 11 years older than you.

Seiji: -shrugs- That's okay. =)

ASV: … Well, I'm pooped. I'm gonna go rest for a bit, see ya!

* * *

(Later: Interview)

Reporter #1: Oh, Ms. ASV, please tell us your opinion about your own story!

ASV: OMG, reporters? I wasn't expecting any until the very end of the story!

Reporter #2: Well, we couldn't wait, and since it's your birthday today, we couldn't resist!

ASV: -smiles sweetly- Okay, well first of all, I think that ALL OF YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! –Kicks reporters out of house and locked the door-

Seiji: That was mean.

ASV: Well, who ever said I was nice?

Seiji: … You got a point there, a really good point.

ASV: Well, that being said. Reviewers, please review! I worked really hard on this chapter, so that counts for something, right? =)

**Note: **In the bloopers, I did not in any way hint that there will be a one sided LuffyxSanji or there will be an AcexLuffy. That was just for your amusement, but I'm considering all pairings… which means you can _still _vote! =D

(AHHH, 18 pages!!! xD)


	5. Luffy's Brother and Seiji's too!

ASV: Hi again! Thank you for reading and reviewing, everyone! It pumps me up to update faster even though I don't care how many reviews I get! :D Even though I haven't updated since last week Sorry! D=

**Trivia: **Seiji means 'admonishing/pure _second son_'

Do you know what that means?

Seiji has an older brother! =O

**Yay: **It seems like some people are happy that this will be a SeijixRobin! I'm happy too! ^^

As for who Luffy will be with, it'll either be with his dear brother, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, or another person that no one else voted for yet. xD So yes, pairings for Luffy is still open, and other pairings are still open too! ^^

LuffyxAce: 2

LuffyxZoro: 1

**2****nd**** Yay: **Some people also loved the bloopers, which I personally thought were funny too. I'll do those once in a while, but not every chapter. Otherwise, it'd be plain boring. D:

xD

**Note: **Spoilers for episode 93+!

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Character, Seiji Suzuki (or Suzuki Seiji). Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 5: Luffy's Brother… and Seiji's too?!

Merry was approaching Arabasta as Vivi was standing alone on the deck. The others were preparing or lazing around, mainly Luffy and Zoro. I walked up next to the blue haired princess, and leaned against the railing of the ship. "We're almost there." I commented the obvious. I really didn't know why I said that, but a conversation must start somewhere.

"Mm." Vivi nodded and smiled dazzlingly at me. The wind blew, brushing her hair against my cheek slightly. She chuckled, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay." But when I looked back at her, she was staring at the desert country that she loved a lot. "Don't get all excited on me now," I teased, "Though I guess you can't help it."

Vivi just laughed softly, not looking at me anymore. I didn't know why I bother to try to talk to this girl. She never really seemed comfortable with me, only with the others. Perhaps it's because she met them way before I did? Only she knows…

"Will you have enough forces to stop the rebellion?" I asked, blurting out what I should've kept in my mind.

She took a few more seconds than usual to answer, "We have what we have." She replied, now getting a little more comfortable with me, or at least from my point of view. She continued, "But there's no guarantee that will bring about peace…"

Silence filled the atmosphere as I tried to think of what to say. Near the mast, you can hear Luffy whining about being hungry and Chopper was saying that it's so hot. I looked at Vivi's face for a few more seconds, thinking that she was really cute. But, I looked away, now looking at Arabasta, wondering how this little adventure will be like. But the thing is; this Arabasta arc will be no little adventure for any of us…

But we don't know that, do we now?

-x-x-x-

About thirty minutes after Vivi's and my little conversation, we anchored in a hidden place that Vivi knew about. We all stared at Nanohana in awe. "So that's what an Arabasta city is like." Usopp commented.

Luffy didn't really care about the scenery though, as he cried, "Food!"

Nami took a step and said in a commanding voice, "Listen everyone, I'm only going to say this once. I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times" What does she think this crew is; a kindergarten class?

"Yes, Nami-swan~!" the cook was bursting of love as he said another yes to please the navigator.

Then Zoro spoke up, "The guy you have to worry about the most already took off."

I turned around, seeing Luffy running away into the distance. "Oi~!" I shouted at him, "You're going the wrong way!!" Though it seemed like he didn't hear me, only listening to his growling stomach.

Nami got really angry as she shouted, "HEY, HOLD IT!!"

Usopp just looked at Luffy's retreating back, "He's completely inhuman."

"What should we do?" Vivi asked worriedly, also looking at the faint outline of Luffy.

Sanji just kept his cool as he said, "Don't worry. Just go to the noisiest place you can find; that's where he'll be." Oh how wrong he was.

"But isn't the noisiest place is in the city?" I asked, pointing in the direction that Luffy went in, "He's heading straight for the open desert."

"BAKA!" Sanji yelled, glaring at Luffy's back, "He IS going the wrong way!"

Nami just sighed, "I wish he would remember that he has a bounty on his head…"

I smiled, jumping off the ship, landing on the sand, "I'll go find Luffy and I'll bring him to the city, okay?"

"Go ahead." Zoro replied, also jumping off, "I'll come with you though." He started walking towards the city, not the direction where Luffy went in.

I blinked, hiding a snicker, "O-okay, see you later then." I began walking away, planning on practicing my powers as I try to find Luffy. Knowing our beloved captain, he'll find food no matter what.

"Bye!" Usopp called out to me before hiding under a large blanket with the others, to not be recognized, to go to Nanohana for supplies.

I merely put a hand up, waved a little, not even looking back. And since I didn't look back, I didn't see Vivi looking at me, with a slightly longing look, before also hiding under the large blanket.

-x-x-x-

"Iru Iru no Dome!" I chanted, my arms in 'x' like position across my chest. It was about ten minutes after I left the others, and I already began practicing my powers. The desert in front of me was soon covered in a see through dome. I stopped to look at my handy work, "Only a five meter diameter, huh?" I said to myself, "Better than my first try." My first try was a 5 feet diameter one.

You see, Iru Iru no Dome is really useful for trapping your opponent. It's also unbreakable, unless the opponent ruins your concentration. Which is the bad thing, you have to concentrate a lot.

But still, I'm proud of myself. Iru Iru no Dome is my second move I created, the first one was Iru Iru no Wish; which is just an illusion that appears when I think too deeply about something. I'm not exactly proud of that, but my deep thinking about Merry Go did help me discover my powers.

I snapped out of my thoughts, the dome dispelling. "LUFFY!!" I called out, seeing the straw hat boy up ahead.

He was looking around, looking lost like an idiot. He didn't seem to hear me either as he whined out loud, "WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" I sighed, increasing my speed to reach him faster. As soon as I was within ten feet, he yelled, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!"

I, being off guard, fell flat on my butt, not liking the huge voice that was still ringing in my ears, "Luffy, you idiot!" I yelled, standing up.

"Ah, Seiji, sorry, sorry." He grinned at me like a fool.

I sighed again, "Now you finally realized that you went the wrong way?"

"Huh, I did?" he asked, as clueless as ever.

"Baka…." I groaned, feeling a headache coming up.

"Oohhh, look, smoke!" Luffy pointed in the opposite way of the city, "And smoke means… FOOD!!" he took off once again, running towards a little shack just up ahead.

"W-wait LUFFY!!" I yelled, running after him. It was no use trying to stop him; I'm not strong enough yet… So I just decided to follow, and yet I was still slow. I need to work out more…

-x-x-x-

While the others were waiting, Sanji and Chopper were the only ones buying food, supplies, water, and clothes for the whole crew. "Mellorine~!" Sanji drooled as a pair of girls came out wearing dancing clothes. He tried to flirt with him, but failed. But he wasn't going to give up as he bought strong smelling perfume and girls' dancing clothes for his Nami-san and Vivi-chan.

After being told to wait somewhere, Chopper went off to find a cool place to rest. It was so hot, and since he's a reindeer with fur, it's even hotter! 'Ahh~' he thought as he lay down in the back of a random truck, 'I'll go find Sanji after a small nap~' He fell asleep, not knowing that this truck was now heading towards Katorea.

Meanwhile, Sanji was back at the spot where he left Chopper, with all the supplies needed. "Hmmmm…" He mused, "Where the hell did he go?"

-x-x-x-

"Hmmm, what's this? It doesn't look one bit like a restaurant?" Luffy commented as he stared at the shack.

I huffed and puffed, "Obviously; as if a restaurant would be here in the middle of the desert. Now let's go back to the city to find the others."

As if Luffy would ever listen to me, huh? "EXCUSE ME!!" He yelled out loud, wondering if anyone was here. I slapped my forehead, but decided to wait for him to finish this little spectacle.

"No one's here." I said boredly, sitting down under a nearby shade. I leaned against a stack of mysterious bags of powder as Luffy tried to get water. Failing, he walked backwards, seeing the pile of bags that I was leaning against.

"O-oi!" He suddenly shouted, startling me.

I quickly stood up, "W-what?!"

"What's this?" he asked out loud, poking the bags.

I sweat dropped, then yelled at him, "Don't suddenly shout as if there's something wrong!"

He began opening each bag, one by one. Opening the third to last one, he finally asked out loud, "What is this?" he stared at the green powder.

"Definitely not food." I replied, watching him.

He took a lick of the power, "Blech~! It's terrible! What is this stuff? It's so terrible!"

"I told you it's not food!!" I shouted at him.

He ignored me again as he began putting all of the bags into a nearby fireplace. "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing the burning bags.

"Burning them! No one should ever taste this terrible food!" Luffy replied proudly.

"I told you, it's NOT food!" I retorted, and then all of a sudden it got cloudy… and began to RAIN?!

Luffy was already walking away, but when it started to rain, he started to drink all of the water that was falling down.

"I dunno what you just did, Luffy." I said as I drank some of the water too, while collecting the rest in a barrel, "But thank you~." I really didn't know that Luffy made it rain, but hey, it just started raining after he burned the mysterious green powder.

Then, the door of the shack opened and a man shouted, "W-what's going on?!" As soon as he saw the rain though, he cried out, "M-my Dance Powder!!"

"Dance Powder?" I asked as the rain filled up two more barrels of water. "Is that the green stuff that Luffy tasted earlier?"

"W-what did you do to all of my bags?!" the man asked, holding a sword shakily.

"Bags? You mean the one with the icky green stuff?" Luffy asked blankly.

"Yes! Wait, you actually tasted it?!" the man replied.

"I burned them all~" Luffy grinned.

"W-what?!!!!" the man shrieked, collapsing, "My Dance powder! The treasure of my pasture!!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, closing the lid to all three barrels, but then Luffy just approached the man, still smiling, "What's the matter Ossan, why so sad?"

A second later, Luffy dodged a sword swing from the man, "Shut up! How dare you burn my valuable powder?! Do you know how much I invested in that?"

"I don't know!" Luffy frowned, "What are you trying to do out here anyway?"

The man just yelled as he tried to attack Luffy again and again, "Do you have any idea what you've just done, bastard? Give me back my dream!"

Luffy just dodged and dodged, and then stopped, "It was your dream?" By now, I was just sitting on top of one of the barrels, interested in the scene before me.

"Yeah!" the man replied strongly, "It was the first step to my great ambition!"

"I'm very sorry." Luffy bowed very low, my eyes widening.

But the man, who didn't know how respectful and sorry Luffy was, just retorted, "Apologizing won't do anything about it! Give me back my money!" What a greedy guy, huh? I can tell where we're heading now.

"No can do, I don't have any money!" Luffy replied, standing up straight. Haha, Nami won't lend any to Luffy either since Luffy'll just spend it all on food.

The old man took another swing at Luffy, who just dodged again. "I built a shack out in this desolated place, in hopes to achieve my dream. Now it's all ruined." He collapsed onto his knees, looking at the ground.

"Oh, c'mon Ossan, no need to be mad. You can just buy more right?" Luffy tried to comfort him.

"You can't buy it so easily! Its manufacture and sale is prohibited throughout the whole entire world!" The old man just admitted, yelling at Luffy.

Now that just caught my attention right there and then, "Prohibited, eh?" I grinned, looking at the man. "If it's prohibited, then how come an old, weak man like you has it?"

The old man clasped his mouth, sweating a bit now, "What was that?" Luffy leaned in closer to the scared man, "Ossan, you're a criminal."

The old man weakly grinned, "You found me out." Stupid, you revealed yourself. "Now die!" he shouted, grabbing the sword again, swinging it at the rubber boy.

Luffy just stood there, waiting for the blow. I decided now was the time to show off my skills to my captain. "Iru Iru No Dome!" And now, ladies and gentleman, the attacking old man is in a very small dome, unable to attack Luffy or anyone else anymore.

"Ooohh, nice job, Seiji!" Luffy gave me the thumbs up.

I grinned, "No problem."

"H-help meeee~" the old man cried, trying to get out of the dome, "How did I get in here?!"

I smirked, "Luffy, he can't get out, but you can punch him." Since the dome is just an illusion to the old man, he can't get out. But someone else can get in. Ah, the beauty and the flaw of illusions. I'll have to work on that…

"Ah, thank you." Luffy replied blankly, and then readied his arm. "Get ready Ossan, since you're going to get one heck of a punch~!!!"

"AHHH!!" The old man put his arms in front of his face, "Don't kill me! I'll do what ever you want!"

"Really?" Luffy stopped midway.

"Y-yes!" the old man nodded vigorously, "I'll give you anything!"

"Food!!" Luffy shouted, jumping in the air.

The man blinked and nodded again, "Okay, okay! But let me out."

Luffy looked at me with a pleading expression, and I couldn't disobey him. Sighing, I complied and allowed the old man to leave the dome. He disappeared into his little shack and came back out with four riceballs.

"This was about to be my lunch, but you can have it." He handed the riceballs to Luffy.

"Ehh, that's all?!" Luffy whined, but took the food anyway.

"Well, sorry!" the old man replied, "I used all my money to buy the Dance powder!" He blinked, where did the boy go? He turned around, and Luffy and I were already walking away with three barrels of water with us.

"Thank you, Ossan!" Luffy shouted, holding two of the barrels, "See you later!"

I merely waved, holding the other barrel, and started walking after the captain. I couldn't wait to get back to the others, with FREE water!

-x-x-x-

"Ohhhh, these are gorgeous!" Nami exclaimed, wearing the girls' dancing clothes that Sanji bought for Vivi and her.

"It is," Vivi nodded, agreeing, "But this makes us stand out even more!"

"But it makes you look lovelier!" Sanji replied, hearts replacing his eyes.

Vivi just sweatdropped, while Nami put on the perfume that Chopper hates so much.

"Ugh, the smell makes me feel sick~" Chopper whined, trying not to breathe too much of the perfume.

"Anyway, we have all we need…" Usopp stated, after eating until he was full, "But the captain and Seiji aren't still here!"

"That baka!" Nami said angrily, referring to Luffy. "Where the hell is he?!"

Zoro just shrugged, "Beats me, let's just wait here until he and the girl comes."

Everyone looked at the swordsman, "What girl?" asked Sanji, hearts appearing instead of his eyes once again. He had his hopes high, to have another girl come with them.

"That girl who just joined our crew; the one who ate the Iru Iru fruit." Zoro replied, thinking that they were idiots.

"You mean Seiji?" Usopp asked carefully.

Zoro nodded, "Yeah, her."

Sanji got pissed all of a sudden, attacking Zoro, who just blocked the kick with his sheathed sword, "BAKA! Seiji's a guy!"

"Yeah right!" Zoro retorted, "How can she be a guy when she's so feminine looking?!"

"Actually, Zoro." Chopper piped in, "Seiji is really a guy. You weren't there when his real gender was revealed, instead you were asleep."

"Yeah right." Zoro sat down, after Sanji stopped attacking him, "I'll ask her myself."

"I'm stuck with a bunch of morons." Nami cried to herself.

-x-x-x-

"WHOA!" Luffy cried out as he entered the city with me, "This is HUGE!" Then his stomach growled again, "Ahhh, I'm still hungry. The riceballs weren't enough~!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine, let's go eat at a restaurant before finding the others."

"YOSH, let's go!" Luffy exclaimed, rushing away to find a restaurant.

"W-wait Luffy!" I shouted, running after him. Doesn't he know it's dangerous to run around when you have a bounty on your head?!

-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a black haired man with a tattoo on his back and left arm was walking with another man in the busy and crowded streets.

"Oh, anchan!" smiled an old man, "Would you like to buy this mysterious golden apple? I found it when I was exploring some ancient ruins! Legend says that for each bite, you'll live for a thousand years!"

The man just smiled, "Sorry, I don't need to live for a thousand years. It's enough that I live through today." With that, he just walked away with the other man.

"Hmph." The old man said, and then turned to Chopper, who was in his human form, and Usopp. Both of them had stars in their eyes, asking if the legend was really true. "Of course; I don't lie! It's a legendary treasure left from the ancient times!"

"AWESOME!" They both cried out.

The old man smirked, "You customers have good eyes. If you buy it now, I'll drop the price down to 1,000 beli."

"1,000 beli?! We'll take it, we'll take it!" they shouted with excitement, but soon were punched on the heads by Nami.

"Sheesh, can't you see that he's trying to rip you off?" Nami scolded.

"It's just a fake." Zoro said as he revealed a secret stall where another man was painting ordinary apples with gold paint.

"I just can't take my eyes off of you, can't I?" Nami growled, dragging Chopper and Usopp away, "As soon as we find Luffy, we're going to the next town!"

"Speaking of him, where the hell is the guy?" Zoro asked out loud, then noticed that the two men from before were asking a nearby old lady where Luffy was.

The man with the tattoos and an orange hat was asking actually, while the other one with his long blond hair tied in a ponytail was just silent. "Why are they looking for Luffy too? Bounty hunters?" Zoro asked himself.

After the lady said that she hasn't seen Luffy, the two men carried on. Zoro was about to follow them, but then Nami shouted for him to hurry up. "Mah, Luffy can take care of himself." Zoro said, before following Nami and the others.

-x-x-x-

At a restaurant in the city, there were the two men again. The one with the orange hat was eating very fast, while the blonde was just eating at the normal speed. "Don't choke." joked the blonde.

"Zzzzz…" The one with the tattoos was fast asleep, his face. But the other people in the restaurant thought he was dead.

"He's dead!" cried a man.

"He just suddenly collapsed!!" shouted a woman.

"Did he have a heart attack?! Or was he poisoned by his companion?!" a dramatic man just created more chaos.

The sleeping man's companion just twitched, he was right there.

Then the sleeping man sat up right, "He came back to LIFE!" shouted all of the people, except for his companion and himself.

"Ahhh, that was a nice nap." He yawned.

His friend just quietly whacked him on the head, "Stupid Ace, you attracted the whole restaurant's attention."

"Ahhh, whatever." Ace replied, "Not my fault I tend to fall asleep, Daichi." He began to shovel more food into his mouth.

Okay, so let's make this clear.

Ace is the black haired guy with the orange hat, no shirt, and the White Beard tattoo on his back.

Daichi, Ace's friend, is the blonde with hair long enough to reach his mid-back, thus being tied in a ponytail. He also has no shirt on, and the White Beard tattoo is on his left arm.

After the crowd dispersed, Smoker came walking by the restaurant and noticed Ace's tattoo on his back. 'Fire Fist Ace?' he thought, 'What is he doing here?'

He walked into the restaurant and sat down on the other side of Ace, which was Ace's right side. Ace just ignored him, finally finishing his food. "I'm full." Ace said, "Oh yeah, Oyasan, you haven't seen this guy around, have you?" He took out the wanted poster for Luffy and showed it to the owner of the restaurant.

"No, sorry." The master of the restaurant replied after taking a good look, "But I'll tell you when I do."

"Thank you." Ace replied, putting the poster away.

"I see that you have no problem eating in public, Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace." Smoker finally spoke out loud. He didn't recognize Ace's companion, assuming he was only an underling. "What business do you have here in this country?"

Ace just smirked before replying, "I'm searching… for my little brother." Smoker merely raised an eyebrow while Daichi just stayed silent again.

…….

Before anything else was said, Luffy came crashing into the restaurant while screaming, "FOOOOOOD~!!!!"

Caught off guard, Ace and Smoker went sailing straight into the wall, bursting through many other buildings. Luffy didn't know what he just did as he sat down, banging the counter for food.

"LUFFY!" I shouted, finally arriving at the scene, "Slow down!" My eyes bugged out, seeing the huge holes that Luffy made in the buildings, "LUFFY!"

"Nani, Seiji?" Luffy asked, already stuffing a lot of meat into his mouth.

"What the hell did you do to the restaurant?" I asked, exasperated. I didn't sit down next to him since a blond haired man was sitting there.

"Seiji?" the man voiced, "Seiji? As in Suzuki Seiji?" The man stood up, looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, how do you know me?" From what I know, I wasn't anywhere near famous in the One Piece world.

The supposedly silent man just laughed and gave me a huge hug, "Seiji, it's been so long! How the hell did you get into this side of the world too?!"

I coughed; oxygen wasn't entering my body as much as before. "W-who the hell are you?" I asked.

The man let go of me, thankfully. "Aw, I can't believe you already forgot about me, little brother."

I froze; little brother? "W-who the hell are you to call me a little brother?!" I asked roughly.

Luffy was still eating, "Oi, Seiji! You know him?"

I shook my head, "No." I spat, "Let's go." I began walking out of the restaurant.

"W-wait!" Luffy called out, following me.

The man who called me his younger brother just stood there, a bit hurt. But I didn't care, he's not my older brother and that's final.

Ace and Smoker came out of the hole a few seconds later, "Was that Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Yes!" Smoker began running after Luffy and me.

Ace put on his hat and grinned at his hurt friend, "Let's go find my little brother before Smoker does!" with that Ace and his friend, who called me his little brother, ran after Smoker and us.

-x-x-x-

"Oh my god, where is Luffy?!" Nami asked, really angry.

"Hi Nami, bye Nami!" Luffy ran past the group.

"W-what? Luffy, come back here!" Nami called out.

I ran past her too, "Sorry Nami, but look behind us!" I called over my shoulder.

"Huh?" she looked, and her eyes widened, "MARINES!!" she screeched. With that, the rest of the crew began running after Luffy and me.

"Get them!" shouted Smoker.

"Yes Captain Smoker!" the marines responded.

Luffy slowed down a bit, allowing the others and I to catch up, "Luffy, Seiji, you guys distract them while the rest of us go back to the ship, okay?!" Nami ordered.

"Okay~!" Luffy and I replied, stopping. The rest of the crew ran past us and started heading back for the ship.

When the marines finally reached us, we started running again, this time going the opposite way. "After them!!" they all cried.

Luffy grinned at me and I grinned back, this was fun.

After about fifteen minutes of running, we finally lost the marines… only to be surrounded the Baroque Works Billions.

"Hehe." Said the leader of the Billions, "Looks like we'll get Monkey D. Luffy and his lackey first… Attack!"

They all started to attack us, but in a blink of an eye, they were wiped out! Not by us, by the way.

"Hey there little bro." Ace grinned, blowing his finger that he used to single-handedly wipe out the Billions.

"ACE?!" Luffy asked, grinning.

"Ace?" I asked, "Luffy… is he your brother?"

"Yup!" Luffy exclaimed, slapping a high five with Ace. "It's been a long time since I've seen him… Hey! You ate a Devil's Fruit, didn't you?!"

Ace just nodded, "Yup! The Mera Mera fruit."

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed, setting the barrel that he was carrying onto the ground. Ace knew what Luffy wanted, and thus began their arm wrestling.

They were so strong that they broke the barrel, making me shout, "Oi! Don't waste water!" As if they'd listen, they're exactly the same yet so different…

They ignored me, slapping a high five again, "It's been long. Did you get my message in Drum Country?" asked Ace.

"Message?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the right slightly.

Ace just shook his head, "Never mind. Anyway, who is this?" He referred to me.

"Ah, this is Seiji, my newest nakama." Luffy boasted.

"Seiji?" Ace looked at his friend, "Is this…?"

Ace's friend nodded, "Yes, he's my younger brother."

Luffy's mouth dropped wide open, "Ace's friend is your brother, Seiji?!"

I grimaced, "NO!"

The guy just grinned, "Yes I am." He caught me in a deadlock, his arm around my neck, "Can't believe you forgot about your older brother, Daichi!"

Daichi?!

I couldn't believe my ears! I have never told anyone about my long lost brother, who disappeared when I was just seven, which was ten years ago! Daichi, my older brother who left our home a month after our mother died. He was in the One Piece world?! "D-daichi?" I croaked, "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Daichi grinned, "How long has it been for us? A year? Give or take a few."

"T-ten years, you baka!" I punched him, finally getting out of his grasps. Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them go down my cheeks. "And why the hell do you have blond hair right now?!"

My brother just laughed, the punch not hurting him even the slightest, "Okay, okay, just making sure it's really you." He smiled at me, and then at Ace, "It's funny how we're in the same crew while my brother is in your brother's crew." Hey, he ignored my question about his blond hair; it's not black like mine…

Ace just smirked, "Coincidence, huh?"

Luffy looked at Ace, then at Daichi, then finally at me. "I dunno what's going on, but cheer up, Seiji!" he spoke out.

I just shook my head, wiping away the tears, "I'm not sad, dummy! I… I'm happy!" I grinned. My eyes and nose were still red, but that's okay. Then I glared at Daichi, "You have a lot of explaining to do, aniki."

"I know." He smirked, "But first, let's deal with that guy." He pointed at Smoker, who was attacking Luffy from behind. Luffy whipped around, seeing Smoker who was about to hit him.

"Ahh!" Luffy yelled, trying to dodge, but then Ace used his Mera Mera powers, stopping Smoker's Moku Moku powers.

"I'm fire, you're smoke." Ace grinned at Smoker, "It's useless to fight me."

Luffy just grinned, "Thanks for the save, Ace!"

Ace just nodded, "You three go on ahead; I'll catch up with you later!"

"Okay!" The three of us replied, running towards the direction of the ship. But then, the marines and Tashigi blocked our way.

Daichi cracked his knuckles, "I may not have a Devil's Fruit powers, but I'm not weak either! Seiji, Ace's little brother, you guys can go on ahead too!"

".. Got it!" Luffy and I shouted, still running away.

"Move!" Tashigi shouted at my brother, not recognizing him as a Whitebeard pirate.

"I told you, I'm not weak." Daichi grinned, "You'll just have to get through me to catch the Straw Hats!"

"Grrr." The marine girl drew her sword and started attacking him. My brother just gracefully dodged, but then her sword cut the hair tie that held his pony tail up.

"Dude, you did not just do what I think you did." Daichi said dangerously, his hair was now down, making him look like a dangerous cave man or something.

"I'll finish you off!" Tashigi cried, attacking him once more.

Smoker glared at Ace, "Why are you helping the Straw Hats?" he asked.

"When you have a little brother on the slow side, the older, _loving_ brother tends to worry quite a bit." Ace replied.

"Younger brother?" Smoker questioned, "So you're Monkey D. Luffy's older brother, Portgas D. Ace. How amusing."

"Not as amusing as your face when you're defeated badly." Ace retorted, his fire powers colliding against Smoker's smoke powers.

I didn't know what happened after that, since Luffy and I just ran towards our ship. But I did know that my brother and Luffy's brother were strong, and could handle those marines. But what I really want to know was… how in the world did my own brother get here too?!

* * *

Hehe, I know, I know! That was so random! But if anyone DID look up Seiji's name, then they would've known that Seiji has an older brother. I did not pick his name randomly, which would be weird. xD But okkkkk.

If anyone was confused in this chapter, here's some info on Daichi:

Name: Daichi Suzuki

Age: 20 (3 years older than Seiji)

Age When Disappeared: 10

Disappeared: 1 month after his mom died

Why Disappeared: Yet to be revealed

More Explanation: He doesn't know that he's in the One Piece world, since he didn't watch One Piece when he was younger. He just thinks that he's on the other side of Earth, where modern technology doesn't exist and pirates rule there. Haha. xD

If you guys are mad at me for adding another OC, please understand that he's not going to be a major character like Ace isn't in the anime! Daichi is just there… because… of a whim of mine. xD

Anyway, please review and vote on some more pairings! =D


	6. The Discovery and the Mysterious Lady

ASV: WOOHOO! Winter break! Two weeks off of school, yay! I got to go to Knott's for the first time in my life! And going on the roller coasters was my first time as well. XD it was fun, and I was so tired when I got home! Haha, made me really pumped up to write this chapter!

**Anyway: **I'm so glad that all you love Daichi! He loves you guys too! :3

**Also: **I'm thinking of letting Vivi and Nami have a _little_ romance here and there with Seiji. I mean, who wouldn't be attracted to a guy who is 'normal', or at least more normal then the rest of the crew. =)

**Pairings: **I'm really bad at pairing up people, so I really do need your help. XD

LuffyxAce, LuffyxZoro, or LuffyxNami.

(Around Chapter 8, Luffy's lover will be finally decided)

So for now, I will leave Luffy's partner up to you guys. =)

Poor Sanji, will there be anyone for him?

**Dedication: **This chapter is for one of my friends!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MEGGIE-CHAN!!! =DDD

**Summary:** Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Characters, Seiji Suzuki & Daichi Suzuki. Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 6: The Discovery and the Mysterious Lady

"FOOD!!" the captain of the Straw Hats whined, "I want food, Sanji~!"

"Hai, hai, be glad that I stocked up a lot this time." Sanji replied, walking rather slowly towards the kitchen.

I sighed, sitting down on a nearby chair. Man, was I exhausted! After all that running from the marines, a normal teenage guy like me would be dead by now! I didn't know why, but Luffy just told us to set sail. Didn't he want to wait for his brother?

The captain was chatting to Usopp and Chopper, telling them about what happened in the desert and in the city. But it seemed like he forgot to mention his brother and mine.

Nami and Vivi sat across from me as I stared out to the distance, at the wide sea. "Did you have fun?" Vivi smiled.

I blinked out of my thoughts, and smiled back at her, "Yeah, Luffy's really fun."

Before another word was spoken out loud, a black haired man and his blond friend were coming towards the ship on their separate mini crafts. Wow, the mini crafts looked so cool! Luffy smiled widely, "OIII~ It's Ace and Daichi!"

I quickly stood up and ran over to the side of the ship, "Hey!!" I waved towards them.

They waved back, but then Ace shouted to us, "Look at what's in front of you!!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy gaped, looking at the Baroque Works ships ahead of us, "There's more?!"

"Obviously!!" Daichi shouted at him, tying his hair up again. Again, their mini crafts were so cool! You just control them with your legs! We should really get one… Hmmm, I'll ask Nami to buy us one later. My brother continued shouting, "We'll take care of them, but just avoid their cannons!"

Luffy turned around and shouted to his crew, "Alright! Listen to what he just said! Make sure Merry doesn't even get a scratch on her!"

"Hai!" Nami stood up and began bossing the other members around.

Luffy and I just watched Ace and Daichi beat up the ships. Ace used his Mera Mera powers and set five ships on fire at the same time! Daichi just sank one at a time, using pure strength. It's weird seeing your own brother in your favorite anime. But it's even weirder that you're also in the anime.

After a while, the show was over and the White Beard pirates boarded our ship. They tied their two crafts to Merry Go so that they don't have to worry about them for the time being.

"Hey." Ace grinned.

"ACE!" Luffy whined, jumping up and down in front of his brother, "What took you so long before?!"

"Relax, Luffy. We just took our time." Ace replied boredly. Then he noticed the rest of the crew and bowed formally, "Hello Luffy's crew, thank you for taking care of my younger, slow brother."

The few seconds that followed that sentence were quiet… very quiet. I snickered and grinned, waiting for them to finally react.

"BROTHER?!" Nami, Vivi, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji yelled, surprised.

"Hai, I'm Portgas D. Ace, pleasure to meet you." Ace smiled politely at them.

"L-L-Luffy, he's your brother?!" Nami stammered, wondering how Luffy has such a polite older brother.

Zoro just kept silent, remembering that they were the two people looking for Luffy earlier. "You," He said to Ace, "You're part of the White Beard pirates, aren't you?"

Ace simply smiled at him, "Yes… and so is this guy." He slapped Daichi's back and laughed.

"Who are you?" Vivi asked courteously.

Daichi smirked and pulled me into a deadly headlock position. My neck was right under his armpit, "I'm Daichi Suzuki, Seiji's older brother."

"Seiji's BROTHER?!" the rest of the crew shouted in shock.

"Seiji, you never told us that you had a brother!" Vivi exclaimed, wide eyed at Daichi.

After being released from that deadly position, I just simply replied, "Luffy never said he had one either." I didn't know why, but I disliked the way Vivi was staring at my bare-chested brother.

Luffy just continued to grin, and began to talk about how great his brother is, and how long since he have last seen him too. I didn't know about the others, but Luffy must have a serious brother complex or something.

"Well, that's that." Daichi smiled, "How about we relax a little. Where are you guys heading?"

"Yuba." Vivi replied, still looking at him, "You?"

"We'll join you, if that's okay." Ace piped in.

"Yes, that's definitely okay!" Luffy exclaimed, happy that his brother was here.

"Alright." Sanji said, walking towards the kitchen again, "I'll get some food ready for all of us."

"Yes, meat~!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Ace followed the cook into the kitchen.

Nami and Vivi, who managed to stop staring at my brother, went to look at what lies ahead; and Zoro? Obviously he's sleeping again.

I looked around, making sure that no one was paying attention to my brother and me. I quickly pulled him towards a secluded place on the ship to talk.

After we found ourselves at the back of the ship, we both sat down, knowing that we have much catching up to do.

We stayed silent for a few seconds, then Daichi finally asked, "How's Dad and Rika after I left?"

"Fine, though it was harder for all of us to move on after Mom's death and your ten year leave." I replied a bit too harshly. I did think he deserved it…

He winced, "Sorry…" He quietly said, "But I don't know how I got on this side of the planet either."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" I asked carefully, suspecting that he really doesn't know where he is after ten years.

"Huh? Aren't we on the other side of the world? Where modern technology doesn't exist and pirates rule around here?" My twenty year old brother seriously needs to open his eyes.

I laughed a bit, and managed to reply, "N-no! We're not in the real world."

"Real world?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. We're in the One Piece world, an anime world." I stated.

"One Piece World? Anime World? What the hell are you talking about?" Daichi was beginning to raise his voice.

"Shhhh!" I said quietly, "Don't let the others hear you."

He nodded, knowing that I would never lie to him, "Just explain all of this to me."

"Okay, it's going to be a long story, but just sit tight, dude." I knew I have to explain all of this to him or else.

It took me a pretty long time to tell him about everything I watched about One Piece. He managed to stay quiet, and muffled his shocked gasp when he heard about when I accidentally ate the Devil's Fruit and somehow was transported into the One Piece world too. Hey, it only took me forty five minutes to explain.

He must be in deep shock to be this quiet long after I was done explaining. "Yooohooo, anyone home?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

He blinked, "Wow." was all he said, and he continued "This is pretty weird… If all of this you just said is true… then how did the both of us get here? It can't be the Devil Fruit's fault since I never ate one…"

"I don't know why, but I'm traveling on the Grand Line with Luffy and the others to find a way back home." I replied, slightly hoping that he would offer to help out.

He shrugged, standing up, "I don't know, Seiji. I've been in this world for ten years, ten whole years. I don't know… Ace's like my best friend and the White Beard pirates are like my family while I was away from home. A ten year old would get pretty attached to people he felt comfortable with when he was all alone."

I nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I get what you're saying." I stood up slowly, "I've grown attached to the Straw Hats, though I've only been in the crew for a few days."

"Time doesn't matter, yet it does." Daichi said wisely.

I nodded again, "Yeah…" An awkward moment filled the air before I remembered to ask him, "How come your hair's blond?" I blurted out.

He blinked, and then laughed, "Haha, my hair?" He slapped my back, "I dyed it."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"To attract the ladies." He winked at me, and I just lightly punched his arm.

"And you failed, huh?" I joked.

"No, actually." He replied seriously, "I did have a girlfriend once."

"No way." My jaws dropped. "When?"

"Three years ago, when I was also seventeen. Haha, but then she broke up with me when she saw me flirting with other girls." Daichi grinned.

"Who wouldn't?" I scoffed, slightly jealous that he managed to get a girlfriend when I didn't yet.

He just continued to grin widely, but then a crashing sound was heard near our location. We both ran towards the sound and found no one there. "Shit." I said, "No one's here. We can't let them find out that we don't belong in this world."

Daichi nodded, agreeing, "I don't quite agree that we don't belong here, but it's true that they can't find out we're from another world."

"Whoever overheard us must be a bad spy to create such a commotion." I concluded, "Which rules out Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, and Nami."

"And Ace." Daichi added.

"This leaves… Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp." I finished.

"What should we do?" Daichi asked.

I thought for a minute, "Act normally. If any of them told the rest of the crew, then they would be called liars since there is no known way to jump from one world to another. And if any of them tells, we would know who did."

"Okay…" Daichi agreed, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, same." My stomach growled.

Yet, fate was cruel and Sanji refused to give us any food. We stopped the ship so that Vivi can give Carue a letter to run to her father. After the duck left, it was time for us to set sail to Yuba.

"I knew that Crocodile was a Shichibukai protecting the kingdom." Ace commented, looking at the desert, "But who ever heard of a pirate trying to take over a kingdom? What a bad joke."

We all nodded, agreeing with Ace's comment.

-x-x-x-

In a dark room somewhere, a Shichibukai lit his cigarette. He parted the curtains slightly, allowing some of the light to stream into the room, "The Kingdom of Arabasta. Even with a history spanning thousands of years since its conception upon these sands… the desert still reeks of death." Footsteps were heard behind him as he continued to talk, "This country has been shadowed by death since its creation."

The footsteps stopped a few feet behind Crocodile. The light that passed through the tinted windows allowed the person to be seen. The person was a beautiful, slender black haired woman with piercing blue eyes. She looked like a graceful lady, yet she must be corrupted to be serving Crocodile. She spoke clearly, "We just received word. The Billions' ships stationed at Nanohana… have all been annihilated by an unknown force. I am currently having our employees confirm the incident."

Crocodile blew out smoke from his mouth, and said, "Men like those who make up the Billions are easily replaced. So what if a single drop of water has fallen in the desert? It doesn't disrupt the plan in the least. However, if anyone seeking to oppose me should crawl out of the woodwork…" He said menacingly, "Crush them."

"As you wish." The woman replied as if he just ordered something normal instead of death of other people. She just turned around and began walking away as she said, "I have already dispatched the Erimaki (Frilled Neck Lizards) Runners to deliver the message."

"Splendid." Crocodile stated as he closed the curtains he had parted earlier.

-x-x-x-

"We're finally here." Luffy stated cheerfully, the ship slowly stopping at the desert.

"We're finally going to walk on the desert!" Chopper exclaimed and finished with a "Must be pretty hot…"

"I heard that the temperatures reach over fifty degrees Celsius during the day!" Nami informed the doctor.

"EH?! Are you serious?!" Chopper already felt like fainting.

When Sanji saw Nami again, his eyes bugged out, "What happened, Nami-san?! Where are your dancing girl clothes?!" When Vivi walked by, he moaned, "No! Not Vivi-chan too! Why are you wearing that?"

'That' was the clothes that cover almost every inch of the girls' body, to avoid getting sun burnt and such.

Vivi smiled at Sanji, "But we'll be burned by the intensive heat of the desert if we leave our skin exposed."

But Sanji was already on the floor, saying random stuff like, "Ah, alas and woe…My precious dancing girls…" He began rolling around in circles, but we just ignored him.

Vivi handed Luffy some clothes, "Here, Luffy-san. Wear this."

"Oh, thank you." Luffy took the clothes.

After we all changed into our desert clothes, lower the anchor, and made sure that we had enough food, water, and supplies to last the journey, I took a good look at myself.

I wasn't wearing Sanji's clothes anymore, thankfully. I was now sporting a pair of nice black jean-like pants, and my shirt was dark blue. On top of my new clothes were the same type of jacket that Luffy was wearing, but thankfully mine was black and white, and so was the head wrap thing.

This time, my brother had decided to wear a shirt, which had no point. He was still wearing his black short that reach to his knees, but his shirt that Daichi was wearing was black and short sleeved. Not only that, it was a zipper shirt, so you can zip all the way down and show your chest while wearing it. I guess you can also say it's like a vest of some sort.

Anyway, so Daichi was wearing his shirt like that, the zipper all the way down. He probably wants a girl or two to stare at his chest. And obviously, he wants Nami and Vivi to stare. But still, no point in wearing that kind of shirt.

I'm getting off topic here, aren't I? Sorry, but I kinda hate how my brother turned out to be a perverted/macho man. I wonder how the White Beard pirates raised him, making me shudder at the thought.

"Are you okay, Seiji?" Luffy asked, grinning.

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

Then all of a sudden, a group of green-like seals that had shells popped out of the water and landed on the shore. We all stared at them, and they just stared back.

"Turtles?" Zoro asked blankly, trying to guess what kind of animal they were.

"You mean seals, right?" I asked, looking at their whiskered faces.

"Kung Fu Dudongs!" Vivi shouted, rushing to the side of the ship after recognizing what animals they were.

"'You must fight and defeat me if you wish to disembark here! If you're too afraid, go dock on the other shore, you wimps!'… Was what he said" Chopper translated for the leader of the Kung Fu Dudongs.

Usopp just grinned, "I can't stand down after being called a wimp." He jumped off the ship and towards the leader, "Here I go!"

But Vivi didn't cheer him on and instead just yelled for his safety, "Wait, Usopp-san!"

A few seconds later, Usopp was on the ground, beaten up by the leader of the Kung Fu Dudongs.

"Kung Fu Dudongs are really strong!" Vivi finished.

"I win!" Luffy cheered and we all just realized that he just beat up a Kung Fu Dudong.

"Looks like we have a winner here." I commented, smiling at our captain.

"Winning is even worse!" Vivi argued.

The Kung Fu Dudong that lost to Luffy stood up and bowed to Luffy. "What the?" Luffy asked blankly.

"The code of the Kung Fu Dudong states that they must become disciples of the person who defeats them." Vivi explained.

"Hard core martial arts." Zoro commented.

All of the Kung Fu Dudongs looked up at Luffy with sparkly eyes, "HE GOT EVEN MORE DISCIPLES WHILE WE WERE TALKING!" Vivi yelled, surprised.

"YOSH! EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!" Luffy yelled, very happy that he has a mini army, "TAKE YOUR STANCE!" All of the Dudongs copied what Luffy was doing.

I sighed, looking at Luffy and the Dudongs, they were doing some 'training', getting Luffy all pumped up.

After all that, Luffy was definitely pumped up, "Yosh! We're heading to Yuba!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Now just wait a minute," Zoro twitched, looking at the mini army behind the captain, "You're gonna take them along?!"

"You can't, Luffy!" Nami scolded with her hands on her hips.

Vivi tried to explain slowly, "These Dudongs can't possibly cross the desert."

But with the Dudongs at Luffy's feet, hugging both of his legs, the two girls couldn't help but think, 'C-cute."

A light bulb appeared over my head as I said, "I know!" I quickly searched the bags and took out a piece of meat. I turned to the Dudongs and tried to bribe them, "I'll give you this if you stay here, okay?" Then the whole lot of the Dudongs rushed towards me and began carrying me away, "AHHH! I only said the meat, not me!" I shouted.

"Seiji!" Usopp yelled, eyes wide open.

Daichi just laughed at me, "Man, you're so popular indeed!"

A few minutes later, each Dudong were holding their own piece of food as the rest of us just said our good byes to the Dudongs and walked away to cross the desert.

After we were out of hearing distance of the Dudongs, Nami began scolding Luffy again, "Listen Luffy! Don't you understand the situation we're in?"

"They said that they were coming with me; why couldn't I bring them along?" Luffy asked, clueless.

"We can't go into any city with that big of a crowd!" Nami retorted, "Dimwit!" She continued, "Honestly, if Seiji, with the help of Chopper, hadn't talked them out of it, we'd have been in reel trouble!"

Chopper nodded, "Yeah, they kept on saying that they're going to following him no matter what! If we didn't give them food, I'm pretty sure that they would too!"

"Jeez, thanks to you, our food supply's gone way down." Sanji sighed, still smoking his cigarette.

"Nothing but trouble, isn't he?" Ace commented as he walked next to Sanji.

"Really." Sanji replied.

Vivi, Zoro, Daichi, Usopp, and I were ahead of the others, but then Vivi stopped when she saw a ruined city of some sort.

"What's this?" I asked, all of us stopping.

"Is this Yuba?" Luffy asked.

"No," Vivi replied, still looking at the city, "This is Erumalu. It was once known as the Green City."

"Green City?" Luffy voiced.

Vivi turned around and faced all of us, "Looking at this city, you can understand… just how much the Baroque Works' organization have done to this country, and just how much Arabasta's people are suffering."

As we all walked through the city to the other side, Vivi explained some key facts of Arabasta. One was that complete lack of rain hasn't occurred in Arabasta's history for thousand of years. Two, the only place where it rains a lot was in Alubarna, the capital city where the King lives in his palace. Three, the king was framed for using Dance powder to make it rain only in Alubarna.

"Dance powder?" Nami questioned.

"Hm? You know about it, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I've heard of it. Dance powder is also called the Rain-Calling Powder." Nami replied.

"Rain-Calling Powder?" Chopper questioned.

"I've never seen it myself but I heard that it was developed by a researcher in a kingdom where rain never fell." Nami continued, "The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into the air and artificially creates rainfall. That is Dance Powder."

I ponder for a second or two before realizing where I have heard that name before. "Oh, I got it!" Luffy exclaimed, remembering too, "You mean the Mystery Powder! I ate some just before. It tastes really bad!" He smiled widely.

"It's not food you know." Nami replied, walked past him.

"In other words, it makes rain fall." Zoro also walked past him.

Luffy grumbled, "You don't believe me?! Ask Seiji! He was there too!"

I smiled at Luffy before also walking past him. Usopp began to speak, "Wait, hold on. If that sort of thing exists… that's perfect for this country, right?"

"Yes. The people of the kingdom literally dance with joy when it was created, hence the name. But the powder had a tremendous defect. That was the drought it caused countries downwind." Nami replied intelligently as we all still continue to walk, "You get it? It basically steals rain from other kingdoms, causing a huge war between the two kingdoms. The loss of life was profound. The World Government placed a ban on the manufacturing of the Dance Powder to prevent any more huge wars like that."

"A powder that both brings happiness and calls the Devil, huh?" I stated.

"The mass quantities of Dance Powder that were brought into our port while there was no other rain in the kingdom than in Alubarna…" Vivi looked sad.

"What the hell, Vivi!" Luffy pointed at her, "Your dad is evil!"

"BAKA!" Sanji kicked Luffy, "He was set up!" He began hit Luffy's head with his foot every second, "How could Vivi-chan's father ever do such a thing, ever?!"

Vivi just closed her eyes and spoke again, "Of course, my father had no idea what happened. And around the same time, mass quantities of Dance Powder were discovered around in the palace itself."

"So there were people like that in the palace too." Zoro stated.

We all stopped walking when we found a strange road. "What's with this road?" I asked.

"This is where the canal used by the city to draw water from the Sandora River once flowed." Vivi replied sadly, "Yet even this canal was mysteriously destroyed. Without the canal, the Green City was no longer able to sustain its water supply. The citizens continued to wait, desperate with hope. But the rain still refused to fall."

We all began walking again, Vivi still talking, "The cities were abandoned, the Green City came to ruins."

'All according to Crocodile's plans…' I thought to myself.

Then a huge wind swept at our feet, making us hear voices, "Are they citizens?" Nami asked loudly.

"Or assassins from Baroque Works?!" Usopp guessed.

"Nah, it's just the wind," Ace stated calmly.

"I can hear them all around us!" Usopp cried, "What should we do, bro?!" He looked at Ace for guidance.

"It's nothing dangerous." Daichi said, "The winds are passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins."

Vivi just looked sadder, "The city… It's as if the city of Erumalu is crying."

Then a whirlwind of sand or something came straight at us, giving us a few seconds of blindness. After that thing left, we saw someone lying a few feet away from us. "Someone… someone is still living here?!" Vivi exclaimed running towards the person, only to find bones and scraps of clothes left. She kneeled down and touched the skull, "What have my father and my people done to deserve this? Destroying the lives of the people who struggle against nature to live in this desert… Why? What right does he have to do this? Why?!" She began shaking, as if she was crying.

Luffy used his gomu gomu powers and knocked down a nearby building in attempt to cheer her up while I kneeled down in front of her and began digging into the sand to give the dead person a small burial. After Vivi and I covered the dead person's body with sand and placed a small stick into it, saying that it's a burial, Luffy spoke to her with determination, "Vivi! We have to keep moving forward. We've been sitting here to long." With that, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, and Ace began walking already.

"Let's go, to Yuba." Vivi finally said, standing up, turning to the rest of us.

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right?" Daichi asked, grinning.

"Yes, I'll persuade the Leader to stop the uprising."

"Persuade?" Zoro questioned.

"All of the catastrophes in Arabasta have been caused by Crocodile!" Vivi replied, "I'm going to tell them the truth and put an end to the useless bloodshed."

"Okay." Was all I said as all of us walked, making our way towards our destination, Yuba.

-x-x-x-

Ahh, we haven't progressed that much eh? I'm thinking that I should just skip a few parts that aren't really important, and just mention them very briefly, so that this doesn't seem toooo much like the real anime. Haha.

Anyway, happy holidays to you all and please review! I might be able to update on Christmas Eve and/or Christmas day! Yay!

And yay again! Robin finally appeared! Though so short. xD Oh well, she'll be seen later on! =D

Oh, I'm also thinking of doing some SeijixRobin oneshot stories for Christmas even though they haven't even gotten together yet. Of course I won't put them up in this story, it'll be separate and won't have anything to do with this story itself. So please don't get confused! XD


	7. How and Owchie Revealed

ASV: Hullo! Hope you all enjoyed the holidays! =D And Happy New Years Eve~!

**Pairings: **Please vote on the poll that's located on my profile page. By Chapter 8, pairings for Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro will be finalized.

**Also: **Please read my first one-shot fanfiction story, The Dream of Love. It's about Seiji and Robin meeting in a dream. They haven't met each yet and such. Well, just read and find out. xD

**Summary: **Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Characters, Seiji Suzuki & Daichi Suzuki. Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 7: How and Owchie Revealed

_I found myself standing in front of the ocean. "Huh?" I said, confused._

"_Hey there, boy." A lady greeted as she appeared before me, floating above the water._

"_Whoa!" I yelped, startled at her sudden appearance, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm hurt." She faked a pained expression, "You don't even recognize your own mother!"_

_I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Holy crap, you are my mom!" Or at least she looked exactly like my mom before she died 10 years ago._

"_Don't swear!" She scolded, "I didn't raise you like that!"_

"_Actually, you didn't really get to raise him." Another voice joined this weird conversation._

"_Daichi," I waved to him as he walked over to me, "Do you know where we are? And how come mom's here?"_

_My brother just shrugged and grinned, "How am I supposed to know?"_

_Our said mother just coughed to interrupt, "Well, since you bother are wondering why I'm here or how I'm here… I'll tell you." She began walking towards us, still speaking, "First of all, we're in both Seiji and Daichi's dreams. So yes, your dreams are being connected by me."_

"_No way," I hear myself immediately responded._

"_Cool." Daichi didn't seem too surprised. But I guess since he found out that he was in an anime world for half of his life, I guess no one would be surprised at this._

"_Yes way." My mom replied, and then paused, suddenly stopping in front of us and hugged both Daichi and me. "I missed you two so much! And your father and Rika too."_

_I wheezed, "Missed you too, mom."_

"_Yup," Daichi patted her back awkwardly. He and I aren't really used to motherly hugs since 10 years ago._

_A few seconds later, she finally let go of us. "I'm sorry." She apologized, "But it has been 10 years since I saw you two, face to face." She sighed, "There isn't much time, but I'll tell you how you got here."_

_I perked up, finally interested. Daichi just nodded, waiting for her to continue._

"_Well, to put it bluntly, I sent you two to the One Piece world." She stated._

_Silence followed her blunt statement. Then you could probably hear two simultaneous manly shrieks of surprise in my dream. _

"_WHAT?!" Daichi and I both yelled._

_My mom winced because of the sound but just nodded, "Yes, it's true."_

"_Why? How?" Daichi demanded._

"_Well, I'll try to explain as quickly as I can since you two are about to wake up really soon." She said, "Okay, so every 10 years, God gives a particular person in heaven the power to send someone on Earth to a different world. Somehow, God has given me that power twice in a row, so I sent you two to the One Piece world on a whim." She grinned sheepishly at that._

_I blinked, and then raised my hand._

_She called on me, "Yes, Seiji?"_

"_I thought our family was Buddhist." I said bluntly._

_She smacked me on the head lightly, "That's what we believe in. But this is the truth."_

"_But why send us to this world?" Daichi asked._

"_Thought you would have fun here," our mother replied._

"_Well, that's true, but." I was cut off by her._

_She turned sad, "But the bad thing is, you can only stay in a different world for 10 years. After that, you're randomly sent to another world or back to your original world."_

_Daichi froze, "Are you serious?" he croaked, "But… but…" My mom and I both knew that Daichi was very attached to this world._

"_Don't worry; this every 10 years thing is always on the dot… So you still have…" she calculated, "exactly 4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days left in this world. After that, you're out of here."_

_Daichi face faulted, and then turned away, apparently very angry. "You know, you were never a good mother." He said coldly, his face facing the both of us." With that he disappeared._

_I blinked, and then looked worriedly at my mom. She sighed very sadly, "I knew this would happen." She murmured, "But it was for the best."_

"_Mom, where did he go?" I asked._

"_He just woke up, breaking the link between his dream and yours, honey." She replied._

_I sat down on the sand, "So what you said was true?" _

"_Yes. He'll have to leave this world very soon." She sat in mid air._

_I suddenly had a very good question, "Hey mom. Did you put the Devil's Fruit into the McDonald's kid meal thing?"_

_She shook her head, "No, I didn't do that."_

_I nodded thoughtfully, "Okay… weird…"_

_Then we both heard a bell ringing loudly in the distance. "Oh dear," my mom panicked, "I have to go and you have to wake up!" She floated over to me and kissed me on the forehead, "Stay out of trouble, stay alive, and get a good girlfriend okay? I don't know when we'll be able to meet like this again, so be good, got it?"_

"_Yes mom." I smiled slightly at her. It was kind of good to meet your dead mom in a dream. Good, weird, and creepy. _

"_Bye!" with that, she disappeared. I looked down, and found myself disappearing as well. I guess that meant I was waking up._

-x-x-x-

The sunlight was strong even though the tent was thick enough to keep us warm. I opened my eyes, sat up, and yawned. A few seconds later, I suddenly remembered everything from the dream. I looked around, hoping to find Daichi, but he was gone. Well, he did wake up, so I suppose he's outside. I stood up quietly, and made my way outside.

Outside, Luffy and Usopp were already awake, playing with a scorpion. Vivi was trying to stop them before they get poisoned.

Daichi was sitting on a nearby rock, staring at the desert before us. "I'll leave this place soon." He murmured, noticing that I was approaching him.

I didn't say anything… since I didn't know how to comfort this brother of mine.

He sighed, and then slammed his fist into the rock next to him. It crumbled into pieces, making Vivi, Luffy, and Usopp stare at Daichi.

I just smiled reassuringly at them, telling them it was nothing to worry about. Then I turned to Daichi, "At least mom sent us to a good place. You got to meet Ace and the White Beards while I got to meet Luffy and the others. And we got to see each other again."

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, Seiji." With that, he stood up and walked back to the tent.

I clenched my fists in anger. I wouldn't understand?! As far as I know, I'm also attached to this world! I huffed in anger, then my eyes widened.

"Everyone!" Vivi shouted out loud, "Take cover under the rocks! A sandstorm is coming!" We all tried to hide behind rocks or something like that to defend ourselves against the huge sandstorm that was coming our way.

After it was over, I had to pull my body out of the sand. "Whew! That was dangerous!" I exclaimed.

Ace had protected Vivi, and helped her out of the sand.

"Are you okay?" Daichi asked Nami, having protected her as well.

Usopp stuck his face out of the sand, only to be covered by more sand by Luffy, who wiggled out of the sand next to the long nosed guy. Our captain was staring at Ace and Vivi, his eyes being weird.

After we made sure that our supplies weren't harmed, we sent out to Yuba once again.

-x-x-x-

Our journey to Yuba didn't go as smoothly as planned. First of all, our idiot captain lost all of our bags to some stupid, mischievous, injury faking birds. That was a _huge _pain. Not only that, he even ran off after the birds! And then he came back with a camel… with a HUGE lizard chasing them. How troublesome could our captain get? VERY troublesome.

Of course, our captain, swordsman, and cook took out that lizard. And then Ace and Daichi took out the 2nd one that was hiding. Then it turns out that Chopper knew the camel, which brought the reindeer out of Katorea. Such a coincidence.

The next thing we knew was that Nami and Vivi went ahead with the camel. Ace and Daichi accidentally separated from us. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and I found ourselves looking at a pirate ship… on the sand… moving… weird… It turned out that Vivi knew one of the people of the ship from a few years ago. Ah, that was really weird.

But it also turned out that Vivi, Nami, and the perverted camel got captured on the ship so Vivi and Luffy had to go with the girl who she knew and another guy to get some more lumber. The rest of us minus Ace and Daichi stayed on the ship, watching some low rate thieves run away just because their leader got ran over by a huge dung ball. Hardly a battle, eh?

After Vivi and Luffy came back with the lumber, and we left to head for Ido for supplies… which was where we found Daichi and Ace… and a couple of thugs who pretended to be part of the Rebel army and protected the village in exchange for food and water. Well, Vivi asked us to pretend to attack the village in order to test those thugs, and those people did pretty well. After Daichi and Ace scared some food and water out of the thugs, we continued our journey happily now that we had supplies and we were all back together.

Vivi began telling us about her past while Sanji and Usopp were running around chasing each other for the water that was stolen by Luffy. A boy who she knew 11 years ago was Kohza, leader of the Rebels Army. Wow, huh?

Later, we found a man who claimed that he beat Blackbeard, the very same guy that Ace and Daichi were hunting down, just so the man can fight Ace. It would've been a good fight between Ace and that man… if that claim was true. Instead the man was just a weak ex-bounty hunter who wanted to show his two sons to be strong even though their lifestyle wasn't that great. It was touching actually… and the man's inventions were cool.

Well, after finding out that Blackbeard wasn't in Arabasta, Ace and Daichi decided to separate from us and search in the West for the traitor. Ace gave Luffy a piece of paper while Daichi gave me one as well.

"This scrap of paper will allow us to meet again." said Ace. Then he bowed to the rest of us, "Please take care of him. Having a younger brother who's on the slow side does tend to make the older, loving brother worry." He ruffled Luffy's hair and leaned in, whispering something into his younger brother's ear. Too bad the rest of us didn't hear what he said.

Daichi just nodded at me, "Don't die. Let's meet again as soon as possible, okay?" What he meant was that he wants to see me again before he leaves this world. Tearfully sad, isn't it?

I nodded, "Don't you dare die either." It might be another ten years before I'll see Daichi again…

Daichi laughed, "Haha, I'm too hot for that." Right…

The man and his two sons distracted us for a second by yelling bye to us. And when we looked back, Daichi and Ace were gone. But we continued our journey.

-x-x-x-

After a while, Luffy started hallucinating… again. So he began beating up air, thinking its Crocodile. Then Zoro was ordered to stop Luffy, but then Luffy thought Zoro was Crocodile, so they fought.

Nami, Vivi, and the perverted camel went ahead, knowing that the rest of us would catch up. Man, do they think we're super humans or something? Well, Luffy is… and Zoro… and maybe Sanji too… But Chopper, Usopp, and I aren't that great. Haha… Damn, it's too hot to even complain.

The next thing I knew was that Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Sanji, and that perverted camel was gone. Chopper and I woke up from fainting from the heat and saw Zoro and Luffy half buried in sand. We got them out but now we're lost. "Nice Luffy…" I murmured, fanning myself.

You know, I really do appreciate Luffy at times. But not when he just slams into us and makes us fly all the way to rock for shade… and Zoro, Chopper, and I were discussing some deep things like teamwork and such. Bah, stupid captain.

"Anyway, how did a deep conversation like that turn into-" I got cut off when I sat down on a rock and fell deep into the sand.

"Oi, I don't think I said anything funny." Luffy commented.

I think one of my veins popped for the first time as I yelled back at the captain, "THAT'S NOT WHY I FELL!"

"Oh, are you alright?" Zoro called out to me.

"No thanks to you." I replied a bit rudely as I rubbed my sore butt.

He shrugged, though I couldn't see it… SINCE I WAS A HUNDRED FEET INTO THE SAND! And how the hell did the frickin' rock fall?!

Oh damn, I'm getting to bad from the heat. I breathed in and out slowly, calming down. There. Yay. I'm not mad anymore.

I looked around, not finding myself in a small hole. In fact, it seemed like I landed in ancient ruins that must've sunk this low due to the sand or something. "Oi, get me out-" I got cut off again when I found Zoro and Luffy right behind me. I stepped back out of surprise, "Why are you down here?" I asked.

"For the hell of it." Luffy replied while Zoro said, "The idiot dragged me down."

"Dude, we're gonna get separated from Chopper! And without him, we won't be able to find Vivi and the others!" I scolded our captain.

"But Chopper's falling too." Luffy replied.

Then, a huge pile of sand and Chopper fell down a few feet away from us. "See?" Luffy said smugly.

"BAKA." I grunted as we all walked towards Chopper.

"Where are we?" asked the human reindeer… or the reindeer human, whatever he prefers to be called.

"Not a clue," Zoro replied, "But we do know that we're underground."

I looked around, some light streaming through from holes in the sand. "Hey, now that I see this place clearly, it looks like we're inside a huge dome... which was probably constructed by people from the ancient times." I stated.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

Chopper took over for me as he pointed out the ancient writing on a huge block and started to explain to Zoro.

"Who cares about that?" Luffy voiced his opinion as he laid down on the ground, "This place is really refreshing! It feels soooo good!"

"What we have to do now is get out of here… right, Captain?" Zoro said, looking at Luffy.

Luffy just looked back at Zoro, "Right now? But it's really nice here."

"Quit whining and stand up." I said.

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna." Luffy whined, rolling side to side on the ground. After two punches to the head, one from Zoro, the other from me, Luffy stood up and said, "Let's escape from this place now. We need to catch up with the others." He looked up and continued, "There's the hole where Seiji fell laughing."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Yosh." Luffy said, starting to spin his arm, "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" He hit the spot next to the hole, making sand and some stone fall on top of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dammit, I missed because the hole was too small." Luffy replied, getting up, and then tried again. This time his hand made it out of the hold, but it was too strong, so more stuff came falling on top of him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Zoro asked this time.

"Just grabbed onto the big rock near the hole!" I yelled.

"Damn it, now I'm pissed!" Luffy exclaimed, getting up again, "Gomu Gomu No… Gatling Gun!" His fast punches began hitting the roof.

"Oh my god." I said as the rest of us looked up at the destruction that Luffy was creating.

The big rock that I suggested for Luffy to grab onto was destroyed, falling down on us.

"Yosh. I feel better." Luffy commented after he was done.

"DON'T BE SO RECKLESS!" Zoro yelled.

"How are we going to get out now that the big rock was destroyed?!" I asked, pointed up at the hole.

"Don't worry." Luffy replied, "I have a plan." I twitched.

The plan that Luffy had was very reckless indeed. It included him using his rubber powers, and throwing all of us out of the frickin' place… nice Luffy, very nice. We went flying into the air, oh my god I'm going to throw up, and had a very bumpy landing.

After the dust and sand in the air cleared, Luffy was laughing as he was sitting on the ground. I shook off any sand off of me, feeling like I'll throw up.

Zoro and Chopper landed a bit far from us. But I heard Chopper saying, "I think I boarded the wrong ship after all."

"We're thinking alike today. I was just thinking the same thing." Zoro commented, still trying to shake off the shock of the landing.

I just chuckled, "You guys…"

-x-x-x-

By sunset, we found Vivi and the others as we ran towards the sunset. Actually Chopper found them via his nose because of Nami's perfume. And running towards the sunset sounds kinda cheesy but that's the direction where Yuba is, right? So hell yeah, we're almost there!

-z-z-z-z-

ASV: Zzzzzzzz…

Seiji: Oi, wake up!

ASV: Huh? What? Oh, sorry, just fell asleep…

Seiji: -sighs- It's your fault for staying up until 3 am to work on this chapter.

ASV: -pouts- I was supposed to be done 3 hours ago! But noooo, my mom made me clean up my room… in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT! D:L

Seiji: Loser.

ASV: Shut up.

Seiji: -smirks- Anyway, go ahead and review everyone. Just remember that ASV is a-

ASV: THE BEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! –falls back asleep-

Seiji: -sweatdrops- Okkkkkkay… Just please review. ^o^


	8. Arrival at Rainbase

ASV: Whoa it's 2009 already! So fast… _ Haha, well I'm sorry I didn't get to update the day before yesterday! School started again on Monday and there's so much homework and tests already! D: Well enough about me! Let's get started!

**Pairings: **Voting for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's pairings are over! It's quite obvious who's going to be with whom, eh? ;)

Alright! Give it up for Luffy and Ace, the smexy brothers who love each other! ^o^

Pow! Our handsome cook is quite lucky to be paired up with… our sexy swordsman! Whoot! Goooooo Sanji and Zoro!!

Alas, I feel sorry for Nami. I guess everyone thinks of her as a sister, but maybe she'll be able to find love later on? Who knows, but please don't flame me! D=

**Anyway: **SEIJI ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE! He'll stay in the One Piece world for a long time, so no need to worry! =D

**BUT: **NOOOOO!!!! Daichi's leaving us! In what? 4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days! But don't worry! His adventure is not quite over! He won't be returning to his home world anytime soon… So go ahead and vote for which anime world that he'll be sent to next on my profile page!

**Gasp!: **Will he be sent to train with Naruto? Or be a Shinigami like Ichigo from Bleach? Or is he going to travel across dimensions with Sakura and the others in Tsubasa? But you can also tell me any other anime world that you'd like Daichi to go to! But only choose one world, so vote… WISELY!

**Mmmmm: **Without further delay, please enjoy Chapter 8!

**Summary: **Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Characters, Seiji Suzuki & Daichi Suzuki. Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 8: Arrival at Rainbase

Luffy and I were both looking at the scrap of paper that each of our brothers had given us.

Usopp was right behind us, very tired, "Neh, Luffy and Seiji. What's that thing that your brothers gave you?"

Luffy stared at his paper a little longer before saying, "It's just a scrap of paper."

"A scrap of paper?" Chopper asked.

"Let me see that." Sanji took Luffy's paper away from him, "It really _is _a scrap of paper. It's not a memo or anything." He stated as he looked at it with the sunset giving him light.

Usopp panted a few times before saying, "What the heck then?"

"Hmmm, I'm not really sure either." I said, holding onto mine.

The wind suddenly blew fiercely, and Sanji carelessly let go of the paper. Luffy's scrap of paper blew away and the camel, or was it a llama, caught it with his mouth and began chewing.

"HEY! DON'T EAT IT!" Luffy yelled, hitting the poor camel on the head, making the animal let go of it, "Jerk."

"Luffy, give me your hat." Nami said, "If it's that important, then I'll sew it onto the back of the ribbon."

"Oh, thank you. Make sure it's good." Luffy said.

"Hai, hai," Nami replied as she quickly sewed the paper onto the back of the ribbon of Luffy's hat. "There, here you go." She said, returning the hat back to Luffy.

"Mmm, thank you!" Luffy put the hat back onto his head, "Now I don't have to worry about it!"

I looked down at my scrap of paper and shrugged, putting it into my pocket. I'll sew it into the inside of my shirt later.

"There's nothing written on the paper, is it really that important?" Zoro stated.

"Ace told me to keep it, so I'm keeping it!" Luffy got defensive.

"Okay…" Zoro replied, not really caring.

We kept walking, and along the way Usopp kept asking Zoro to be carried.

"Everyone," Vivi smiled at us, "Once we get past those huge rocks, we'll almost be at Yuba, so let's carry on."

"Whoot! Yuba!" Luffy jumped up and down and walked a bit faster with Chopper and Nami right behind him.

"Nehh, Zoro, carry me." Usopp asked again, very tired.

"Wuss." Was all Zoro said, slowing down so that he and Sanji were at the back.

I smiled and walked up next to Vivi, "I can't wait." I commented.

"Neither can I." Vivi replied, and then opened her mouth to speak again, but abruptly closed it.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"N-no, nothing," Vivi replied nervously as she sped up.

I tilted my head a bit to the left, confused. "What the?" I said to myself.

-x-x-x-

"The plan will commence in two days. Have you made the arrangements?" Crocodile asked, staring out the window again.

"Yes, without difficulties," Miss All Sunday replied, "I've place 150 of the Billions on standby in Nanohana. Mr. 2 has been recalled as well. It seems that he did not catch Mr. 3. The remaining officer agents will be meeting tonight. The Spiders Café, at 8 o'clock."

"Very good," Crocodile replied, "It's past 5 already. It's about time they've started gathering."

-x-x-x-

And so in the Spiders Café lay a woman named Paula in wait. Well, let's just say weird yet strong people are going to meet in there and then head to Rainbase to meet Crocodile, okay? ^o^

-x-x-x-

"Oh, over there. Something's shining." Vivi pointed out.

"Oh? Are we at Yuba yet?" asked Luffy, "There's so much sand blowing around I can't tell."

"What is this sound…" Vivi said as she stared, then she shouted, "Something's not right here!" Then her eyes widened, "A sandstorm! Yuba is besieged by a sandstorm!"

When morning came and the sandstorm was gone, we stared at Yuba.

"Oh no…" Vivi gasped as she looked at Yuba.

"This looks pretty bad…" Chopper commented.

"This place isn't any better than Erumalu." Zoro said.

"Where's the water?" Luffy asked, his tongue sticking out.

"Isn't this supposed to be an oasis, Vivi-chan?" Sanji asked, looking at her.

"The sand has risen above ground level. The oasis has been swallowed…" Vivi said sadly.

Then we heard someone shoveling into the sand, and we saw an old man doing it. He kept shoveling, his back facing us, "You are passing travelers, right? You must be tired from your trip across the desert. I'm sorry; it seems that this town's a bit dried up at the moment." He turned his head around and looked at us, "But I hope you can at least get some rest before you go."

Vivi covered her face before letting the man recognize her. But the old man just kept on continuing to shovel and talked to us, "If you're looking for inns, there's plenty to choose from. After all, that's what we're known for here."

Vivi finally spoke, "We heard the Rebel Army has been using this town as a base…"

The man looked at her, "What business do you have with the Rebel Army!?" He glared at her. He began throwing empty barrels and pails at us, "Don't tell me you're thinking of joining them!"

"Whoa there…" I ducked a pail that almost hit my head.

After he calmed down, he said, "Those _fools_ have left already."

We all got angry, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" we all shouted. I mean, c'mon! We traveled across a burning hot desert and this is what we get!? Great, thank you very much God or whatever you are.

"That can't be!" Vivi exclaimed.

The man kept shoveling and talking and explaining and soon I stopped listening as I collapsed onto the ground.

"Katorea!?" Vivi gasped when she found out that the rebels relocated there.

"Where's that, Vivi?" I asked.

"Katorea… is the oasis right next to Nanohana." Vivi said.

"That's the town where I got lost and Eyelashes found me." Chopper piped in. Then the camel said something and Chopper translated for him, "'I was delivering some supplies to the rebels in Katorea.'"

Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy began kicking the camel, "Why didn't you tell us sooner, ero-camel?!"

The camel just said something and Chopper translated for him again, "'Piss off.'"

The three guys resumed kicking the poor camel, "Don't give us that 'bwaaaa' shit you bastard camel!"

"So we came all the way out here for nothing?" Zoro asked.

The old man began walking slowly towards us, "Vivi… you just called her Vivi…."

Luffy panicked, "VIVI'S NOT A PRINCESS OR ANYTHING~!"

"OI! DON'T TELL HIM DIMWIT!" Zoro punched Luffy on the head.

"Is it Vivi-chan? Is it you?" the old man kept asking, "You're still alive. I'm so glad! It's me! I understand you don't recognize me. I just lost a little weight."

Vivi's eyes widened, and put a hand on her mouth, tears coming to her eyes, "Toto-ojisan."

Toto, the old man, kept saying that he believed in the king and that the rebellion is ridiculous. To tell the truth, I was also close to tears, but no one saw as I hid my face and just listened.

Vivi merely gave the old man a handkerchief and smiled at him, "Don't worry Toto-ojiisan, I'll stop the rebellion."

"Thank you," sobbed the old man.

-x-x-x-

Somewhere in Katorea, a man was lying down looking up as he reminisced about the past.

"Kohza." A man said, entering the tent, "We've received word from our forces in the other towns."

Kohza stood up and said, "We'll make our move then."

"But we still lack the necessary weapons." said the other man.

"No matter." replied the leader of the Rebel Army, "We'll… protect this country."

-x-x-x-

All of us except for the old man and Luffy were in a room with many bunk beds. "Ahhh, let's go ahead and sleep to replenish our strength for tomorrow!" Usopp grinned and fell asleep quickly on his bed.

But sadly, he was awaken by Zoro, who threw a pillow at him, "You were sleeping the whole time." said the swordsman who carried Usopp.

"Don't compare me to you monsters." Usopp replied, and then threw a pillow at Chopper, "And the prize for slacking off goes to blue nose!"

"But I can't stand the heat!" The reindeer quickly attached himself to Usopp.

Vivi looked at Sanji, "But that's my bed." She stared at the cook who was lying down on her bed.

"But I can warm you up the whole night, Vivi-chan." Sanji grinned, but was soon hit by a pillow in the face.

"And what are you doing over there?" Usopp asked, and Chopper just giggled.

"Oh, you got guts." Sanji cracked his knuckles as he got up, "Who threw it at me?"

Zoro just scowled, "I did, you pervert cook."

"Why you~!" Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp quickly got into a pillow fight, accidentally hitting Nami, Vivi, and me in the face.

"Oh my god, just –" I stopped when I saw Vivi giggle at the scene, having fun.

A little later, we all went to sleep, not noticing that Zoro and Sanji snuck out and the old man brought the sleeping Luffy inside. A little while after the old man left the room, I sat up, looking around. I shrugged and left the room as well to uh, do private business…. Yeah.

Suddenly I heard hushed whispers, so quietly walked towards it, hiding behind a big rock when I was closer.

"You pervert cook, you practically invited her to bed." a familiar voice murmured, not sounding that angry.

"Whatever. We both know that I wasn't serious." Another familiar voice bit back, then softly moaned.

I blushed red, recognizing the voices. I couldn't help but peek, seeing Zoro and Sanji in a very intimate kiss… Holy hell, I don't want to see anymore! I stepped back and accidentally tripped, creating a loud noise, and landing on my butt.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, looking at my direction. Dear God, let's hope that they don't catch me behind this suddenly not so huge rock…

"I don't know, let me go check." Zoro replied, straightening his clothes, "Let's hope it's just a rat or something."

I tried to crawl away, but failed when Zoro was suddenly in front of me, looking very fearsome. "H-hey," I squeaked.

"Stand up." He ordered and I obeyed, quickly scrambling to my feet.

"Oh, it's just Seiji." Sanji said, approaching me from behind, smoking a new cigarette, "You saw everything, didn't you?"

I fidgeted, wondering if today's my last living day, "Y-yes, but please spare me, I won't tell anyone, I SWEAR!"

"Shut up!" Zoro hissed, "And you better not tell anyone."

I nodded very fast and as many times as I can. "I won't."

"Good." Sanji said coldly, "Or you'll find yourself buried in the huge hole that Luffy created over there."

I nodded again, but then smirked, "Okay, but you better cover up that _hickey_, don't want to show it off to everyone else now do you?"

Sanji's hand immediately covered his neck where Zoro left a hickey, "I-idiot! You weren't supposed to leave it in such an obvious place!" The cook hissed at Zoro.

"What? You never said that." The swordsman replied lazily, walking back to the room we all shared.

"You stupid bastard!" Sanji growled, walking after Zoro.

I blinked, but then grinned, happy that I was successful and still alive. Then I looked around, and quickly did my business. Oh boy, how am I supposed to keep this juicy secret to myself?

And tell me God, how in the world did Sanji and Zoro get into that kind of relationship?

-x-x-x-

Somewhere in Rainbase, the officer agents of Baroque Works were waiting impatiently to meet Mr. 0, aka their boss.

"It doesn't seem like you're getting along." Miss All Sunday commented as she walked down the stairs, "I'm glad that you all could make it…. to the city where the people dream of obtaining an instant fortune through gambling, Rainbase. And to the largest casino in this city, Rain Dinners, I welcome you."

"Skip the formalities and get to it, Miss All Sunday." Mr. 1 coldly greeted her.

"As you wish, I will continue the briefing." She replied as she walked down the stairs and stopped, "But before I do… I must introduce to you… the Boss of our organization, whose face you haven't yet to see. Until now I have acted as he representative and relayed his orders to you. But there is no longer a need for that. You understand, don't you?"

"In other words… the time has come…" the chair at the head of the long table swiveled around, revealing a man talking, "for Operation Utopia."

And everyone there except for two people were surprised to find out that their boss was…

"Crocodile…."

-x-x-x-

It was morning and already hot as we said good byes to the old man. He looked happier, probably because he finally got to meet Vivi again and regained his hopes. He's staying in Yuba in hopes of finding more water.

"Oohh, I'll drink it carefully!" Luffy exclaimed after thanking Toto for the small amount of water that the old man had given to only Luffy. I guess our captain did deserve it since he did help Toto-jiisan out.

After a while of walking though, Luffy sat down at a tree and said seriously, "I quit."

The rest of us stopped walking and looked at Luffy, "Quit?" I questioned out loud.

"What do you mean you quit?! We don't have the time to cater to your whims!" Usopp said, exasperated.

"No." Luffy said.

"Idiot," Sanji growled, "Let's go and retrace our steps back to Katorea and stop the rebels… for Vivi-chan!" I snickered, wondering if Zoro ever gets jealous whenever Sanji babies the girls.

"No." Luffy said again, throwing Sanji away a few feet.

"You IDIOT!" Sanji got pissed.

Then Luffy looked up at Vivi, "Vivi. Even if we go to Katorea and stop the rebels, Crocodile wouldn't be stop… I want to go beat up _Crocodile_!"

Vivi took a step back, looking at Luffy still. The rest of us stayed quiet but Sanji commented, "Sometimes that senseless idiot really hits it on the head."

"Lu-ffy can surprise us sometimes." I commented and Chopper nodded his head.

"That… that isn't…" Vivi began.

But Luffy just cut her off by saying, "All you want is for no one to die in this battle. Not the people of your country. Not any of us. You're taking on a Shichibukai pirate in a battle over a million people are preparing to fight in. And all you want is for no one to get hurt. Aren't you just fooling yourself?" Luffy looked at her seriously once again. Oh geez, Luffy can be such am inspiring and surprisingly serious person when he wants to be, huh?

Vivi clenched her fists, and bit her lips, "What's wrong with that?! What's wrong with not wanting anyone to die?!"

"People die." Luffy replied.

Vivi had a sudden look of anger as she suddenly slapping Luffy, flinging him a few feet away, "Don't say that! Don't ever say that again! I'm not going to let you say that again!" She panted after using a lot of her strength, "That's exactly what we're trying to prevent! Not the Rebel Army, not the Royal Army… No one in this country is at fault! So why does anyone have to die?!" She had this crazy look on her face as she said the next few words, "It's all Crocodile's fault!!"

Luffy stood up, his cheek bruised but he ignored it, as he suddenly punched Vivi, "Then why are YOU risking YOUR life?!" he yelled.

My eyes widened, stepping forward, "Wait Luffy! That's going a bit too far!"

"Damn it Luffy!" Sanji looked really mad that a girl was just punched in front of him, but Zoro kept him down.

And so Vivi jumped Luffy and began punching and slapping his face. To tell you the truth, that moment was funny AND seriously touching as Luffy convinced Vivi that she needed to depend on them more and not only sacrifice her life.

"Try risking our lives along with yours!" Luffy yelled at her, "WE'RE YOUR NAKAMA!"

At those words, she began crying and Nami hugged her to comfort her. The rest of us looked at the princess and smiled, agreeing that we are her nakama.

"Now tell me…" Luffy said as he put on his hat that fell off earlier, "Where is Crocodile?!" Impressive, Luffy.

After Vivi calmed down and stopped crying, she pulled out a map and began pointing out where the Rebel Army was and such. We even began walking, the sun still so hot. I really couldn't walk anymore but I had to suck it up. Usopp was fighting with Luffy for the water and the rest of us just tried not to get too tired.

I looked up at the sun, shielding my eyes with an arm over my head. "I wonder how Daichi's doing…" I murmured to myself.

-x-x-x-

"YEEEEHAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Daichi yelled, and then said, "OI, BARTENDER! GIMME ANOTHER GULPFUL!" He slammed his empty cup of beer onto the counter.

"Oi, oi, don't be so loud." Ace said, sitting right next to him, "And what have gotten into you? Ever since we left Arabasta, you've been restless like this lately."

Daichi just shrugged, "Just felt like living my days to the max, I feel like I haven't really appreciated my pirate life up until now." He couldn't say that he was gonna disappear in a few months… against his choice by the way.

Ace narrowed his eyes, "Right…" He really didn't believe his best friend but decided to ask when Daichi gets drunker. That's when he'll ask the questions and Seiji's dear older brother will be answering willingly.

-x-x-x-

"Carue has returned!" said a messager at Alubarna in the palace.

The said duck was drinking as much water as he can while the King read Vivi's letter, learning the identity of the puppet master… the one who's been manipulating the Rebel Army and causing chaos in the country. The King's hands shook as he read the letter from his daughter.

Chaka and Pell, respected servants and soldiers of the King, argued with the King himself. They want to stay in the palace and protect Alubarna from the Rebel Army. The King, after learning that this was all Crocodile's scheme, ordered to send all soldiers to go and defeat Crocodile at Rainbase.

Chaka and Pell could only admire the King's strength of will as they followed the King's order.

-x-x-x-

Oh man!!!!! Just when we reached Rainbase and Usopp, Luffy, and I went to get water, we just have to run into Smoker and Tashigi! WOW!

And so, after Vivi pointed the building where we're supposed to meet, we split up. Luffy and I went up a building, Vivi went another way, Chopper got lost after coming back from a bathroom break, Usopp and Nami went the other way, and Zoro and Sanji tried to stall the Marines and the Billions.

"WHOA!" I scrambled after Luffy, "That dude is dangerous." The dude I referred to was Smoker, that Marine Captain. Luffy just ran away while I made myself invisible, using Iru Iru no Invisible, and ran after him. I knew that Luffy could take care of himself, and right now, I really am too weak to go against a Marine captain.

Finally, Luffy and I reached the casino where we're supposed to meet, and saw that Nami, Usopp, and Zoro already arrived. "Alright, everyone! Get inside!" Luffy ordered as we ran past them, but they followed us.

"Oh dear God!" I cried out, "Moku Moku dude is still behind us!" Alas, the Smoker dude did follow us into the casino.

"Where's Vivi?!" asked Nami, "Wasn't she with you, Zoro?!"

"No! She went ahead, but I guess her sense of direction is terrible!" Zoro yelled back.

I snickered, while Usopp just glared at Zoro, "She's the one who got us to Rainbase, you baka!"

"Guys, shut up and run faster!" I yelled.

"This way!" Luffy shouted as we ran past people in the casino and we reached a hallway where it had two signs, VIP and Pirates. And of course, we followed Luffy and Luffy was a stupid captain so he went right… the Pirates' sign.

"It's a dead end!" Usopp gasped.

"What the?!" Smoker yelled when he caught up to us.

"Uh-oh." I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"Wh-!" Luffy was suddenly cut off when the ground below us… vanished and soon we were falling down a huge, dark hole.

"AHHHHH!!!" We all yelled.

Please, Kami-sama, God, Jesus, who ever you are… PLEASE LET US LIVE!!! I clasped my hands and closed my eyes, hoping this nightmare would stop.

I am sooooo going barf when we reach the ground.

-x-x-x-

ASV: AHHH! I'm done! D: I'm so tired. _

Seiji: *smiles* Good job anyway… BUT I'M BUDDHIST, NOT CATHOLIC OR CHRISTIAN!!!

ASV: … Right… Who cares? *shrugs*

Seiji: *pouts* I do.

Daichi: I'm drunk in this chapter?! What the?!

ASV: Haha! You were great though, Daichi! YEEEEHAAAAHHH! xD

Daichi: Hmph, I guess so…

ASV: Anyway, please review and vote on the poll on my profile page. Thank you! ^o^


	9. Operation Utopia

ASV: I'm so sorry! D: But yes, like many other authors, my laptop was being a butt face and decided to mess up on its own, and so I lost over half of the chapter... stupid me for forgetting to save every few minutes. -_-

**Poll: **So far on the poll on my profile:

_2 _people want Daichi to go to the Naruto Shippuden world.

_1 _personwants him to go to the D. Gray Man world.

_1_ person wants him to go to the Tsubasa world.

_1 _anonymous person wants him to go to the Full Alchemist world.

Well, that's all so far. If you haven't voted, then please do so!

**Daichi's Adventure Story: **I'll start writing it as soon as it's time for Daichi to leave the One Piece world in this story… so probably around after Robin joins the crew and such.

**Mmmmm: **Without further delay, please enjoy Chapter 9!

**Summary: **Another One Piece fan enters the One Piece world. But wait, this time the fan's a _boy _with stomach problems who accidentally ate a Devil Fruit before coming to the actual anime world. Not only that, a few of our favorite OP characters took a liking towards said fan boy. Isn't he just lucky?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own my OC Characters, Seiji Suzuki & Daichi Suzuki. Thank you! =D

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 9: Operation Utopia

"Ugh, my fuckin' head hurts!" Daichi groaned as he groggily woke up on an unfamiliar bed. "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey, Daichi! It seems like you're finally awake!" Ace came into the room cheerfully with a tray of food. "Here, have some aspirin and water."

"Thanks buddy." Daichi murmured as he gulped down the aspirin and water that Ace had just given him. "I don't remember a thing from yesterday, how badly was I drunk?"

"Well, you didn't go off with another girl again." Ace joked as he sat down on a chair that was next to Daichi's bed.

Daichi laughed, "Okay, what else?"

Ace looked serious now, "You vaguely answered my questions."

"What questions?" Daichi asked calmly, though inside he was panicking.

"Don't play stupid." Ace leaned back in his chair, "You were murmuring some stuff about how you didn't want to leave this world, and so I asked you some questions, but you really never answered them well enough. So I'm gonna ask you now."

Daichi just tried to laugh it off, "Leave this world? That's nonsense, I was drunk."

"Yeah, but when you're drunk, you usually confess what you wanted to get drunk over." Ace smirked, "Like the time you got drunk after a marine girl dumped and tried to kill you just because you were a pirate. You liked her a lot."

"Yeah, well, who gives a shit about her, anyway? That was 3 years ago." Daichi murmured, looking out of the window.

Ace narrowed his eyes, "I'm your best friend, Daichi, have been and always will. You can tell me the stuff you were talking about yesterday."

Daichi looked at Ace straight in the eyes, "You won't believe me."

Ace didn't waver, "Try me." He replied seriously.

Daichi held the stare for a few more seconds, and then sighed, "Alright. Get comfortable, since it's going to be a long story."

"We have all the time in the world." Ace stated.

"Not for me." Daichi smiled sadly.

-x-x-x-

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.

Luffy and Usopp were standing, looking very serious. "A very clever trap, indeed," stated Luffy.

"Yes, we couldn't help but fall for it," agreed Usopp.

"It was TOTALLY avoidable!" yelled Nami, "This is exactly what he wanted us to do. How could you be so stupid?!"

"Ugh…" I groaned as I rolled over after barfing for a few minutes, Nami's yelling wasn't helping me one bit.

"But more importantly, I… keep feeling my strength draining away…" Luffy was holding onto the cage that we were currently prisoner inside.

Then Smoker, who also fell into the cage with us, stood up and hit Luffy with his sword thing. Luffy was hurdled away onto the floor, with Smoker's sword on his chest.

"Y-y-y-you jerk!" Usopp cried out, cowardly as ever.

"The end of my jutte," which was his sword thing, "is made of a mineral called, Kairouseki." Smoker stated. "It's a mysterious mineral only found in a certain area of the sea. The mineral itself is still not fully understood. But what we do know is that it emits the same kind of energy as the sea. Just think of it as a solidified form of the sea."

"So that's what draining Luffy's energy. "Zoro stated, still in a position to attack Smoker at any given moment.

"All of the Marine Headquarters' prisons are made out of the stuff. It keeps the criminals who have eaten the Devils' Fruit from escaping."

"Then the bars of this cage must be made out of it too…" Nami realized.

"If it wasn't, then I would've left already." Smoker replied, "But not before crushing you all before you can escape to the sea again."

With a flick of a wrist, Zoro had one of his swords out of the sheath a little, "WAIT!" cried Usopp, "How could you two think of fighting at a time like this?!"

"Besides, he's a Smokeman, your swords can't cut him!" Nami explained.

"She's right." Said a voice, "But it doesn't matter since you all will be dying together. Why not try and get along?" The voice came from outside the cage and a desk with the chair's back to the cage.

All of us looked at the chair, all tense and ready. Well, Luffy was still pinned to the ground and I was still sitting a few feet away in the cage, still invisible and still sick.

"Crocodile." Smoker recognized the voice.

"What?!" Luffy's eyes widened.

The said Shichibukai turned around in his chair, and stood up as he smirked at us, smoking a cigar.

"So he's one of the Shichibukai." Zoro stated as Nami and Usopp had their hands in the air in fear.

"So our long-awaited host finally shows his face…" Smoker commented.

"Oh-ho, so the rumors about you being a wild dog are true, Smoker-kun." Crocodile replied, "You've never thought of me as an ally. Although of course you were right. Smoker-kun, I think I shall have you have an unfortunate accident. I'll inform the Government that you fought bravely against this pathetic Straw hat pirate here." He smirked once again as he walked slowly over to the cage, "I don't know why you came to this country, but… you are obviously acting of your own accord. The Government would never send you here. They trust the Shichibukai, you see."

Luffy punched the ground, obviously still weakened a lot. "So you're Crocodile?!" He got up, "Oi! You! Fight me…" He was hanging onto the bars of the cage again. He collapsed onto the ground again.

"Can't you get it into your head NOT to touch the cage?!" Usopp scolded.

"Straw Hat Luffy, I congratulate you for getting this far. I'll kill you properly in due time so please be patient. Our Guest of Honor has yet to arrive."

"Guest of Honor?" I murmured, wondering who it was. No one heard me, and noticed me since I was still invisible. I think I'll keep it that way as long as I don't lose my concentration.

"I've already sent my partner to fetch her." Crocodile stated cruelly.

-x-x-x-

Another Billion fell to the ground due to her weapons. She panted hard, 'I can't afford to be held up here any longer!' she thought, 'I've got to…" she took a few steps before being knocked down by a man.

"You're quite the violent one, Princess." grinned the man. She sat up and turned around, only to face the man's gun, "Then again, that's what we would expect from a former Frontier Agent. But don't you think it's time to play your part and come with us?" He laughed.

Vivi averted her eyes thinking, 'I must hurry to the others…'

"Let's go. The Boss is waiting." The Billion reached to take hold of her.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled.

Then bullets hit the ground, preventing the Billions to capture Vivi. They looked up, "What the? A bird?!" cried one of the Billions.

More bullets came from a falcon that was heading towards them.

"How'd a bird get Gatling guns?!" yelled a Billion.

"It's huge!"

Vivi just smiled, recognizing the bird as it came swooping her up to a roof of a nearby building.

"Shit, the princess!" cried the Billions.

Once on the roof, the falcon set her down, and she cried out of happiness, "Pell! You came for me!"

The falcon changed from his bird form to his human form. "It has been a very long time, Vivi-sama." He smiled at her.

"What of Father?" she was tearing up.

"He is well." Pell replied, "The King and I have both read your letter, Princess."

"Then… Carue made it to Alubarna safely?" Vivi smiled.

"Yes. He is quite a brave spot-billed duck." Pell reassured her.

"Thank goodness!" Vivi put a hand to her heart, glad to know that her beloved companion for many years was safe.

"We now know our enemy. Thanks to you and Igaram-san. Everything has become quite clear. Vivi-sama, please wait for a moment." He turned around and walked to the edge of the roof, looking at the Billions on the ground.

"Pell?"

"It couldn't be… Peregrine Falcon Pell?!"

"A-Arabasta's strongest warrior?!"

The Billions now looked uneasy and scared since a warrior and a Devil's Fruit user like Pell was here, helping the princess.

Pell took care of them in a few seconds, and Vivi was still smiling, "We're safe! Now I must hurry back to the others!"

"Oh? That makes it easier for me." said an elegant voice from behind her.

Vivi stiffened and turned around, facing Miss All Sunday, "Miss All Sunday!" she gasped.

"Well, they're of no more use to me…" The black haired beauty sighed, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a short purple skirt and shirt, wearing a huge white coat, a white cowboy hat, and boots, "My precious company employees."

"Vice… President…"

"Who are you?" asked Pell, turning around still on the ground.

"What a splendid spectacle. I've never seen a human who can fly." Miss All Sunday complimented, "But I wonder if you're stronger than me…" she smiled.

-x-x-x-

"Sanji Impression," Luffy had an imaginary cigarette that he pulled out of his mouth, "Who the hell ate all the meat?"

"Ahahahaha!" Usopp clapped and laughed.

"Would you take this… seriously?!" Nami yelled as she punched the two guys to the ground. "How could you act so dumb in this dire situation?!" She scolded.

"But we can't get out!" Luffy whined, "I'm getting bored!"

"It's dire because we can't get out!" She lectured, "We might get killed at this rate!"

Zoro was sitting right next to me as he snored away. I had long taken off my invisible illusion off of myself since I was still weak from the cage and my throwing up.

"And why are you sleeping?!" she punched Zoro on the head.

"Oh, morning already?" he had a lump on his head as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's the middle of the day!" she growled.

I shakily stood up, but collapsed back down, "I-I'm sorry, Nami." I smiled weakly at her, "But I'm really not feeling well."

"It's okay, Seiji." She replied calmly at me, "I don't expect you to be monsters like Luffy and Zoro." Ow…

"You're an authoritative young lady, aren't you?" Crocodile commented as he drank his wine at his dinner table right outside the cage.

"What about it?" Nami put her hands on her hips, "Enjoy that little ego trip of yours while you still can! Once this guy busts out of this cage, he'll knock your worthless hide above the clouds!" she bragged, "Isn't that right, Luffy?"

Luffy yelled, "HELL YEAH! BRING IT ON!" His hands were up in the air. At least he recovered from the huge bump that he received from Nami.

"Your crew put a lot of faith in you as a captain, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile commented again, "Trust. Heh, it's the most worthless thing in the entire world."

"What's with this prick?" I murmured, angry as I stood up, "Making fun of us…"

"Oi, are you sure that you should be standing up?" Zoro looked at me.

I just smirked at Zoro, and said in a teasing tone, "Don't worry about me, and worry about your little lover instead."

He growled and glared at me. He looked at the others, who seemed like they didn't hear, "You're lucky that they didn't hear." He murmured to me. I shrugged, not caring anymore.

"CROCODILE!" a feminine voice boomed in the room.

"Hm?" we all looked where the voice was coming from, seeing Vivi on the stairs.

"Vivi!" Luffy, Usopp, and Nami yelled in unison, happy to see their beloved nakama safe.

"Welcome, Princess of Arabasta, Vivi. Or rather, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile greeted her as he was still sitting at the table that was covered in food, "You've done an admirable job slipping through the hands of our assassins.

"I'd come to you! No matter where you'd hide!" She said, venomously, "Mr. O! If you had never set foot into my country…" she leaped off the stairs, heading towards Crocodile with the intention to kill him.

"Wait Vivi! Let us out first!" Luffy cried but she didn't hear him.

"… Arabasta would've been at peace!" she finished her sentence.

"Kujaki String Slasher!" she screamed, her two weapons heading full force for Crocodile, who was just calm.

Her weapons slashed Crocodile's head, but his head only turned to sand. I didn't know what happened next since I was entranced by the woman who was at the bottom of the stairs.

She was beautiful, no doubt. And it was obvious that she was older as well. But I could only stare at her, a woman who had grace and such. I didn't know I was the type but I knew that I had just fallen in love at first sight… with Crocodile's partner.

"This blind love for Arabasta will be the very thing that consigns to it to oblivion!" Crocodile laughed. I faintly remembered what they were talking about… Operation Utopia was it?

"Operation Utopia has begun!"

-x-x-x-

They sat there in silence, Daichi on the bed and Ace on the chair.

"…" Ace hesitated after hearing the whole story, "So you're really from another world huh?"

"It seems like it." Daichi replied lightly, hoping that Ace would believe him. But he won't blame the guy if he didn't.

"When are you leaving this world?" Ace asked.

"In 4 months and 2 weeks." Daichi answered.

Ace frowned, "Are you going to tell the others?" He meant the White Beard pirates of course.

Daichi shook his head, "I'm not. It's better if less people know the truth behind my disappearance."

"Is there any way you can stay?" Ace asked, not wanting his best friend to leave forever.

"No, I can only stay here for 10 years and my time's almost up." Daichi replied sadly, and then thought, 'If I go back to my original world, then I'll be able to watch Ace from a T.V. screen… The thought of that is so scary.' He didn't tell Ace that Ace and the other One Piece characters were only anime people, otherwise if he did, he would've messed up the whole show. Or what ever Seiji told him since he didn't know what exactly anime was himself.

"Well then." Ace put his hat back on, "It seems like for the next 4 months and 2 weeks, we'll be having loads of fun as we search for Black Beard, right?" he smirked.

Daichi grinned, happy to know his best friend believed him and wanted to let Daichi have the best memories of this world before he leaves, "Yeah, we will."

-x-x-x-

And meanwhile at Nanohana, a fake king tricked the people and set the place on fire. The Rebel Army made their final decision, planning to crush Alubarna and end the country for the sake of the country. And the real truth just lies with a bleeding child who saw it all, but couldn't say a thing to stop the rebellion.

And at the Royal Palace in Alubarna, the news spreaded quickly to there. Chaka, with no other choice, shouted to all of the Royal Army that they will protect Arabasta. They will protect the country in the King's absence.

Speaking of the king, where is he now? No one knows except for the people who kidnapped Vivi's father.

With all of this chaos going on, this means that Crocodile's plans are going rather well.

-x-x-x-

"Hahahahahaha," a slow yet cruel laughter rang in the room that contained a dining table and a cage. All stares were shot at him except for two.

I was still staring at the black haired beauty over there. Yes, I was checking her out, but in a good way, if there is one… Anyway, I guess she felt someone was staring at her, so she turned facing the cage, seeing me looking at her.

She looked a little surprised that I was staring at her with great intensity; maybe she wasn't used to it?

"What do you think? Do you like my plan? The plan that you helped set up is now in full bloom." Crocodile said in a taunting tone, "If you listen carefully, you can hear them shouting in Arabasta. And their one driving thought: 'We will protect Arabasta…'"

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Vivi, "How could you be so inhuman?!"

Crocodile just laughed cruelly once again, "Doesn't it move you to tears? The love for this country… is what will destroy this country." He looked at the suffering princess with satisfaction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Luffy finally lost his cool and tried to get out of the cage once again. He was losing energy fast again, but he didn't give up. Scaring Nami, Usopp, and me, Luffy kept on holding onto the bars of the cage and tried to get out again and again.

"That idiot…" Smoker said, sitting on the one bed that was in the cage, "Didn't he hear what I said?"

Zoro glanced at Smoker and looked at Luffy while saying, "Sure he's an idiot… But… that's why he's our captain."

"Crocodile…" Luffy growled as he kept on trying, "I am going… to kick your ahhhh~" he finally lost all of his energy.

Crocodile looked at him then just grinned, "I remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far. My maneuvers to incite the townspeople by destroying their towns…Teaching my employees how to carry out abusive acts while pretending to be the Royal Army. And do you know why I want your Kingdom so badly?" He had a dark look on his face.

Vivi looked at Crocodile with disgust, "How could I understand what's in your rotten head?"

"You really are a foul mouthed princess." He chuckled.

Vivi glanced at us, and then she tipped the chair, falling down on her side. She proceeded to move towards the cage even though her hands were still bound to her back because of the ropes. "No matter what, I will not allow your plan to succeed!"

"Hmmm. We were about to go Alubarna." Crocodile grinned, "Will you come with us or will you save them?" he held out a key.

"Give us the key!" Luffy shouted.

"No." He said simply and dropped the key onto the floor. Vivi lunged for it after breaking out of the ropes, but she was too late. The floor opened and the key was soon swallowed by a crocodile. And no, the Shichibukai pirate Crocodile did not eat it. It was a real crocodile that ate the key… and wow that crocodile has a banana growing out of its head!

"One of the bananawanis just ate the key!" Vivi gasped.

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"GO AFTER HIM AND MAKE HIM SPIT IT OUT!!!" Luffy shouted at her.

"There's no way I could!" The princess protested, "The Bananawani is a ferocious creature; they even prey on Sea Kings! It will eat me the second I approach it!"

Crocodile just smile, and yes it's the real human Crocodile this time, "I'm sorry that I handled the key so carelessly. And what's more, I don't think you'll even be able to tell which one swallowed it."

"What?!" Luffy asked.

"What a prick!" I murmured under my breath.

"Shit, if we could open the cage, I'd take care of those reptiles." Zoro held onto his swords.

"You're an idiot, Zoro." Luffy looked at his swordsman, "We can't get out _because _it swallowed the key."

"I know that!" Zoro gritted.

After that, Crocodile told us that he was going to leave us there and that the room will self explode in one hour. Which will sink the whole place to the bottom of the lake. Yay huh? And the three of us in the cage can't swim: Luffy, the Smoker dude, and me. Yay number two.

"I will kill you." Vivi's eyes were full of hatred as Crocodile and his sidekick, that black haired woman, walked out of the room. Speaking of sidekick woman, she stopped for a few seconds, looking at me again, before continuing to walk out of the room after Crocodile. That was pretty surprising and no one else noticed that she even paused.

"VIVI, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Luffy yelled.

"Oi, oi, begging for your life already?" Crocodile stopped walking and smirked, "But I guess that's okay, everyone fears death." All of us looked at our captain.

"IF YOU DON'T GET US OUT OF HERE, THEN WHO'S GONNA KICK HIS ASS?!" Luffy finished his yelling. We all looked at him some more.

"Whoot, go Luffy." I commented.

"Oi," Crocodile gave Luffy a nasty look, "don't get ahead of yourself…. little man." He snapped his fingers, and the floor opened again, this time a huge Bananawani climbing out from the water.

"Oh my god…" my jaws dropped.

"That thing is HUGE!" Usopp exclaimed, almost fainting from the size of the thing.

Crocodile snapped his fingers again, and the Bananawani walked slowly over towards Vivi, and lunged at her.

She barely dodged as she threw herself to the right, the huge crocodile's jaws eating half of the staircase.

Usopp overreacted once again.

Then the Bananawani attacked again, this time its tail whipped her. "OH MY GOD! THAT CROCODILE IS SO FAST! VIVI RUN, BUT SAVE US!" Usopp exclaimed really loudly.

Then something rang, then rang, and ran again. Crocodile's beautiful sidekick picked up the baby Den Den Mushi, and said, "What is it?"

"Hello? Hello?" a familiar voice came from the baby Den Den Mushi, "Hey is this going through? I've never used a baby Den Den Mushi before."

"Yes, it's working. Just keep talking into it," said another voice coming from the Den Den Mushi.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"What is it? Just spit it out already." Crocodile growled impatiently.

"Ah, now I've heard that voice somewhere," said the familiar voice, "Hey, thanks for calling. This is the Shitty Restaurant."

My eyes widened, remembering who said that before in the episode where Luffy's crew were on the prehistoric island, Little Garden. 'Holy shit, it's Sanji!' I thought to myself.

"The Shitty Restaurant, you say?" Crocodile questioned.

"Eh?" Sanji asked, questioningly, "It sounds like you remember. I'm flattered."

"All five of the Straw Hat pirates should be trapped in that cage." Crocodile's face looked dark, "The only one left should be their pet. Is there another one?"

We began whispering amongst each other, the rest of us recognizing that the person on the Den Den Mushi was Sanji.

"Punk, who the hell are you?" Crocodile asked, getting furious.

"Me?" Sanji questioned, "I'm… Mr. Prince." Wow, lame name, Mr. Cook.

"I see, Mr. Prince." Crocodile said, "Where are you?"

"Now I can't tell you that." Sanji smirked, "If I did, you'd come to kill me. Although, whether or not you _can _kill me remains to be seen. I'm not foolish enough to let information carelessly out… unlike you, Mr. 0." Um, okay, you're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Mr. Prince.

"Prince-san!!" Usopp yelled, "SAVE US! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT~!"

"SAVE ME TOO!" Luffy yelled.

"Haha," Sanji laughed, "Sounds like they're right there with you. My crew, that is. Well, I guess I better head over-" He was cut off by a gunshot and a few yells.

"That pesky bastard," said another man's voice, "We got him, what shall we do now?"

"Where are you? Report your location." Crocodile ordered.

"We're at Rainbase in front of the casino, Rain Dinners." The man replied. I narrowed my eyes, wondering how Sanji let his guard down so easily. I know this was pretty big of me, but since this _is _an anime and all, and even though I kinda messed it up a little, the main characters won't die until really later. So I'm thinking that something's up.

"That idiot!" Zoro yelled, "He better be alive!" The rest of the crew, namely Luffy, Usopp, and Nami panicked.

"SANJI!!!!" Luffy yelled.

"Our last hope…" Nami clasped her hands, crying.

"All is well." Crocodile smile, "Let's go to the front gate."

"Are you sure?" the woman sidekick asked, "The Millions still don't know who their boss is yet."

"Not to worry. No one knows my identity except for the numbered agents. I won't be going as their boss; I'm just Crocodile, going to the front door to see what's going on in front of his casino." Crocodile explained as he began walking away again.

Vivi backed away and tried to escape, and once again barely dodged the Bananawani's jaws.

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted, "What are you doing?!" he asked when he saw her climbing up the half eaten stairs.

"I'm going to get help!" Vivi explained, "There's still some time left until the room is destroyed!"

"She's right!" Usopp exclaimed, "Sanji can't be dead yet!"

It's amazing how a nakama's words can instantly affect you, good or bad.

Then Crocodile grinned, his sand hand punching Vivi's back, making fall onto the floor once again. "You can just die with your nakama since you love them so much." He said coldly.

"Vivi! Get up!" I said, reaching for her, but felt my energy draining already, so I immediately took my hand back. I knew Sanji was coming, somehow. He'll get us out of this, I know he will. Wait, since when did I trust them so much? I mean, I know that Luffy and the people he chooses to be on his crew are very trustworthy and all. But somehow, I don't trust them because I know that they're anime characters who will prevail anyway… I trust them… because… I think I actually just do when it comes to nakamas.

Zoro looked at me strangely, as if I was bipolar or something. "Oi! Is there anything wrong with you?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "No, just momentarily forgot that the bars of this cage was special, that's all."

"VIVI!" Luffy yelled again, worried if she was dead or not.

"Up until now…" she struggled to get up, "Everyone's been protecting me…" The Bananawani striked again, but she whipped it away with her sharp weapon. Using the extra second, she jumped onto the Bananawani's back and onto the stairs. She yelled to us, "I'm going to get help!" with that, she just ran out of the room and into the hall, going towards the casino room.

"GOOO VIVI!!" Luffy and Usopp cheered her on.

-x-x-x-

"THE BRIDGE COLLASPED!" someone yelled as soon as Vivi reached the main casino room.

"WHAT?! IS THERE ANY BOATS?!" someone else shouted.

"What?" Vivi murmured under her breath, horrified, "We can't get back."

"It's not that we can't get back." said the same familiar voice from before, "It's that the Baroque Works can't get _in_." He was sitting lazily on a chair, playing a simple game of chance, "Chopper's running around the city, acting as a decoy too. It's going all according to plan."

Vivi turned to look at him and smiled out of happiness, "Sanji-san!"

The cook smiled back at the happy girl, "Now lead me back to the others, Princess."

-x-x-x-

ASV: I think that's enough for now. I'm sorry that I had to update on a Thursday again. D: I tried to retype as fast as I can, with the poor memory I have and all. So yeah, forgive me this once please? –puppy eyes-

Seiji: Hahaha, as if they'll ever forgive you.

ASV: Seiji… shut up.

Seiji: … No.

Daichi: Hey, listen to the little lady.

ASV: Hey, I'm not little! I'm just… a few years younger than you…

Seiji: And besides, stop sucking up to her. It's disgusting.

Daichi: -shrugs- Whatever. I'm just happy to get my own fanfiction story soon. =D

ASV: -coughs- Oh, yes that. I kinda… changed my mind. D:

Daichi… WHAT?!

ASV: I kid, I kid! :O I'll write it soon! Don't kill me with your superior strength, plzzzzzzz!!!!

Daichi: You better write it. :K

ASV: Yes, yes, I will.

Seiji: O.O My first time seeing ASV getting whipped by one of her own OC characters.

ASV: -glares- Well, don't get used to it.

Daichi: And besides, she only has two really, that's you and me. Mom, Dad, and Rika doesn't count since they're not in the story often.

Seiji: … Right….

Daichi: Well anyway! =DDDD

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Seiji: And ignore my brother.

Daichi: PLEASE REVIEW!!

Seiji: And ignore my bro- OW, what was that for, ASV?!

ASV: Hmph, stop trying to stop my readers from reviewing… or I'll discontinue this story! And I won't ever write Daichi's story! :O

Daichi: :O GASP! OMG, STUPID LITTLE BROTHER! IMMA KEEELLLL YOOUUUUU~!!!!! –tackles Seiji to the ground-

Seiji: OW! HELP ME!!! –gets beaten up by Daichi-

ASV: =O I didn't mean for that to happen. –snaps fingers and curtains fell, covering Daichi and Seiji-

Well now that ugly scene is covered, why don't you review and ignore what's happening behind me? ^-^

-Chopper comes running in-

Chopper: OMG! I'm still being chased by Crocodile~!!!! HELP MEEEEHHHHH!!!

ASV: Chopper, we skipped that scene, remember?

Chopper: -stops running- Oh really?

ASV: Yup, you can drop the act now.

Chopper: Okay… GO VOTE ON ASV'S POLL ON HER PROFILE PAGE!!! AHHHHH!!!! –runs away-

ASV: -sweatdrops- Okay, I guess yelling that out loud is fine…

……………………………………..

Daichi: IMMA KEEELLLLL YOUUUUUU, SEIJIIIIIII!!!!

ASV: SHUT UP, DAICHI, I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!

……………………………………..

(Oh and, if I somehow get 50 review in all on my story by next Wednesday, I'll type much more in the 10th chapter, okay? ^-^)

Seiji: NO BRIBING, ASV!

ASV: OH, SHUT UP, SEIJI! JUST CONTINUE GETTING BEATEN UP BY YOUR OWN BROTHER!

Seiji: HELP~!!!!

(Anyway, we have a deal? ;P)

RVI = Review, Vote, and Ignore Seiji. ^-^


	10. The Great Escape

ASV: It was an attempt, but sadly I did not get 50 reviews. xD That's okay. I'll just try harder to make my story more interesting. =)

Seiji: It was never interesting….

ASV: Stop being emo just because you're not popular. You're affecting the readers' thoughts!

Seiji: Hmph.

ASV:** Anyway! **So far on my poll, Daichi's going to the Naruto world, but you can STILL vote to change or support that! So PLEASE do vote! ^^

(And I'm am sooo sorry that I was late in updating! DX)

**Summary: **Seiji, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zoro, and Smoker are still trapped inside the cage where Crocodile imprisoned them in. But there's still hope! Vivi managed to escape to the casino room where she bumps into Sanji! Will our princess be able to save her nakama now that the cook is at her side? Go ahead and scroll down to read CHAPTER 10!

**Disclaimer:** An-Sho-Vy does not own One Piece. Seiji Suzuki and Daichi Suzuki are An-Sho-Vy's slaves.

That is all.

**Enjoy! ^^**

**Oh Boy**

~Chapter 10: The Great Escape~

"Tory-kun is a decoy?" Vivi, Princess of Arabasta asked as they ran through the hall from where Vivi had just come from.

"Yes, but right now, tell me what happened." Sanji replied, still smoking his cigarette.

"But Sanji-san, but I thought… you were just shot." Vivi said fearfully, still running.

"Me?" Sanji smirked as he told her what really happened. What really happened was that Sanji used a beat up guy to pretend to shot Sanji and talk to Crocodile. And after that, well the beat up guy will be found unconscious later. Then after that, Chopper was beating up the remaining Billions in his human form, yelling, 'I am Mr. Prince!' Perfect decoy, huh? "And that's what happened." Sanji finished explaining.

"Tony-kun will be alright, won't he?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Sanji grinned at her, "He's got a trick up his sleeve after all."

-x-x-x-x-

"AHHH!!! The water!! The water!!!" Luffy yelled while Usopp was screaming his head off, "We're gonna die!!! We're gonna die!!! If this cage fills, we're done for!!!"

"HEY YOU STUPID CROCODILE!!" Nami yelled, "GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT!" She was screaming her head off at the Bananawani.

"AHH, NAMI! What are you doing?!" Usopp asked, fearing that the Bananawani would try to come and eat them.

"I'm getting it mad so it'll bite this damned cage open!" Nami replied smartly, clenching a fist at the Bananawani.

"I get it! Good thinking!" Usopp praised.

Luffy understood and yelled at the Bananawani, "BRING IT ON, YOU STUPID BANANA! YOU DAMNED BANANA!"

"No, you've got it wrong." Usopp lectured, "See, fundamentally, it's a crocodile. The banana is growing from its head."

"Damned man, shut up." Luffy whispered, but Usopp just continue lecturing about why the Bananawani is a crocodile, not a banana.

I just interfered by hitting Usopp on the head, "Oi." I said sickly, not wanting the water to get any higher, "Keep talking and you'll soon drown."

"ARGHHH!!!" the crocodile roared as his jaws came down onto the cage.

….

"AHHH!!! It didn't work! What's wrong with this cage?!" Nami screamed, frustrated. Apparently, the Bananawani's teeth just broke instead of the cage.

I whistled, "If we weren't locked up inside of this cage, I would take the cage home and made sure my brother will stay at home forever."

Zoro sweat dropped, "I feel sorry for your brother…"

"Oi. You." Smoker was sitting on the bed, not getting wet at all.

"What are you doing, just sitting there?!" Usopp cried.

"DO SOMETHING TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Luffy yelled.

"How much do you know…" Smoker just continued to talk, making the rest of us quiet, and then continue his question, "… about Crocodile's objectives." That made us really confused, but nevertheless, we still stayed silent. "That woman with Crocodile…. has been wanted by the World Government for 20 years."

OhMyGawd. My jaws dropped wide open, but I promptly closed them. 20 years? That means she's about 25 to 35 years old. I guess I like older woman, but let's hope that she's not older than 30…

"Her bounty is over 70,000,000." Smoker continued.

… WHAT?! That means she's stronger than Luffy! His bounty is only 30,000,000 beli! Older, obviously smarter, and stronger… I feel like I'll never be able to reach her. Oh wait, don't forget, she's on the _bad_ side right now.

"70,000,000?!" Luffy yelled.

"S-so what?!" Usopp looked scared.

"That's almost as much as Crocodile's…" Nami commented, wide-eyed.

"With the two of them working together…" Smoker continued to talk as if he was never interrupted, "This is no longer simply about taking over a country. If they aren't stopped, this will develop into a disaster that will engulf the entire world." Smoker's face looked dark.

"The entire world?" I repeated.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Now's that a little TOO much to take in," Usopp whispered fearfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy looked like he was angry that Crocodile's partner-in-crime had a higher bounty than him. "Since when did we need a reason to kick this guy's ass?"

"I see." Smoker looked at Luffy, and then closed his eyes, "Then. How are you going to get out of here?"

Luffy looked down, "AHHH!! It already reached up to my thighs!"

"We're gonna die!!! We're gonna die!! NOOO~!" Usopp floated by, lying down on the water. Not too bad of an idea, but I just sat down next to Smoker, not wanting to touch the water at all. A silent mutual agreement formed between the two of us since we both were Devil's Fruit user and… Smoker probably underestimates me a lot since I'm pretty new to the crew. Heck… I don't think I'm that strong either anyway.

"Ah, my strength's all drained out…" Luffy sighed of exhaustion, falling but Usopp caught him.

"Ah! Shit! This is bad!" Usopp yelled, "Hang on! Damn it! Isn't that what Vivi said, right?!"

"Shit. If I was a stronger swordsman…" Zoro looked like he was beating himself up in his head, "This cage would be nothing."

"Never make any noise while you're eating your meal." said a voice. Zoro and I looked for the source of the voice.

Suddenly the Bananawani was kicked, uttering a cry of pain, up into the air, and the person who was kicking the crocodile was Sanji. "ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!"

"Sanji!" I grinned happily; I knew that he wasn't shot! Though the name of his kicks are pretty funny, almost all of his straight up kicks look the same. The crocodile landed a few feet behind Sanji, as he faced the cage and us.

"Hey there, did I keep you waiting?" He said coolly, his hand holding his cigarette, pointing at us.

"PRINCE-SAN!!" Usopp and Luffy yelled.

"We're saved." Nami sighed of relief.

Zoro looked angry, "Stop screwing around and find the key NOW!"

"NAMI-SAN!!" Sanji just ignored his secret lover as he looked at Nami, "D-do you love me now?!"

I snickered, making Zoro turn his glare at me. I just winked at the swordsman. I did kinda feel sorry for Zoro. I mean, his lover is a cook who sucks up to the girls as if they're his lovers, not Zoro.

"Yes, yes." Nami lied, "Yes I do. Now open the door!"

"Coming~! Mellorine~! Mellorine~!" Sanji yelled back

"His stupidity has no limits…" Zoro commented.

"VIVI!! GOOD JOB!!!" Luffy gave the thumbs up to her.

She smiled back, happy that they're safe.

Haha, and then Smoker pointed out which Bananawani that had eaten the key. Sanji kicked the crocodile, making it sit out this huge clay ball. The clay ball turned out to have Mr. 3 and the key in it. Mr. 3 picked up the key, found out the situation, and stupidly threw the key back into the water, risking Sanji's wrath. Hahaha, I want to beat up Mr. 3 too.

Few seconds later, Sanji had Mr. 3 beaten up and used the man's clay ability to turn his finger into a key and open the cage. Expressing his gratitude, Sanji stuck a note onto Mr. 3's chest and kicked him away while the rest of us escaped from the cage. Alas, revenge is sweet.

Of course, after Luffy and Zoro beat up the rest of the Bananawanis, the room was suffering under the pressure of the water, making the tunnels, passages, the room's walls and the room's roof to break, letting much more water in. The sudden overflow of seawater surprised us and we were caught in the sudden wave.

Minutes later, Sanji came up to the surface first, bringing Luffy up along with him. He set Luffy down on the dry ground and stepped on the captain's stomach to let all of the water out. Then Nami and Vivi came out, having saved Usopp after a rock hit him on the head. And surprisingly, Zoro came out last, along with Smoker and me.

"Oi, oi, oi, Zoro!" Sanji scolded, "What's wrong with you, saving the enemy?"

I coughed, having choked on seawater. Vivi patted my back, "Are you okay?" she asked kindly.

I smiled weakly at her, hiding the fact that I was sad that I couldn't swim anymore, "I'm okay, thank you." I replied.

"Shut up!" Zoro said to Sanji, "I didn't want to. This was the perfect chance to get rid of him."

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Sanji sighed, "We lost a big chunk of time in there. Vivi-chan, can we still make it?"

"I don't know." Vivi replied, twisting her robes to get all of the water out.

"Roronoa!!" Smoker yelled, his jutte sword was flying towards Zoro, but Zoro just blocked it with one of his swords. "Why did you save me?" It appeared that the Smoker dude was not thankful, and his pride was hurt because he was rescued by a _pirate_.

"I was following Captain's orders." Zoro said simply, "Don't think you have to thank me or anything. It was just one of his whims. Forget about it."

"Then I assume you won't mind if I carry out my official duties." He seems relieved that he doesn't have to pay us back.

"Hear that? That's what we get for rescuing a Marine." Sanji commented.

"AHH! Where's Crocodile!" Luffy yelled, standing up.

"Alright! Let's go, men!" Usopp cheered, also standing up.

"Ah, they finally woke up." I commented, already standing up. People were staring at the two guys, looking like idiots.

"Ah, Smokey!" Luffy finally noticed Smoker, "Wanna fight?!"

Smoker looked at Luffy for the longest time before closing his eyes and saying, "Go."

"Huh?"

"But this is the last time I'll let you go." Smoker continued, "When we meet again, your life is over." Marines were yelling as they were running towards us, intending to back up their Captain Smoker.

Zoro laughed, while the rest of us looked at Smoker. Sanji smiled, "Let's get going. The Marines are on their way. Which way is Alubarna?"

"This way! Straight to the east!" Vivi pointed before all of us began running towards that direction.

"Oi, Luffy! Hurry up! What are you doing?" I called out to him. I stopped running, looking at Luffy, who haven't moved yet.

"Ah, wait." Luffy replied before looking at Smoker. Then he grinned really wide, "Y'know. I don't hate you."

Smoker blinked then he turned red as he yelled, "Get out of here NOW!" He took out his jutte again, swinging it at Luffy.

"Eh!" Luffy dodged and began running after the rest of us. I smiled, and ran after him.

Once we caught up to the others, Usopp were yelling, "Faster! Faster! Faster!"

And then Luffy took the lead, "YOSH! EVERYONE! WE'RE HEADING STRAIGHT TO ALUBARNA!!"

"AYE!!!" the rest of us yelled willingly.

-x-x-x-

We ran across the city fast, and finally reached the edge of time. "Don't tell me we're running all the way to Alubarna!" Usopp complained. He was just enthusiastic a few minutes ago.

"There's some stables here right?" Luffy called out, "Let's go get some!"

"But the Marines are in the city!" Vivi protested.

"Not to worry." Sanji said calmly, "Look ahead."

We obeyed and were surprised at what was coming to us. "OI!" Chopper waved, along with Eyelashes, as they rode on a gigantic crab.

"C-crab!" Usopp's eyes popped out.

"A Moving Crab!" Vivi said, surprised, but nevertheless she smiled.

The crab stopped right before us, "COOL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Let's ride!" Chopper called out to us.

"We can ride it?!" Luffy asked, excitingly before he used his rubber arms and got on without any hesitation.

Nami shivered, "Its eyes look a little shady, don't you think?" she commented before getting on as well.

"You brought something amazing with you again." Sanji complimented.

"He's a friend of Eyelashes!" Chopper told us as the crab used his hands as elevators and took us to the top of his shell, "Eyelashes was born in this town, so he has friends all over the place! But they're all perverts…"

"That explains the shady eyes." I whispered to Nami, who nodded.

"My word!" Vivi exclaimed, "Moving Crabs stayed burrowed in the sand so long… that they're like phantom crabs. But we have one right here!"

"It's pretty fast, isn't it?" Zoro remembered the speed it went at to get here.

"Guys, hold on tight!" Chopper called out before snapping the reins, "Yosh! Get ready! Let's go!"

The Moving Crab started to speed towards our destination at a extremely fast speed, but then a random golden hook grabbed Vivi and began going back to its owner. "AHHH!!" Vivi screamed.

"STOP CHOPPER!" Zoro yelled. Chopper obeyed.

"It's him!" Luffy yelled, before stretching his arms to hang onto the golden hook and Vivi, leaped towards her, took her out of the hook and threw her back towards us. Still hanging onto the hook, Luffy was quickly going back to where Crocodile was.

"Oi Luffy!" I called, but when Vivi landed right into my arms, I lost my footing and fell off, not before throwing Vivi up into Sanji's arms. "Ugh!!!" I landed onto the desert floor.

"You guys go on ahead! I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF!" Luffy yelled to the rest of the crew. I kinda hit my head a random rock and was tending to the small injury. Luffy landed on the ground as well now, "Make sure she gets there safely! Get Vivi back home! Make sure." Luffy said, about 50 feet away from me. Then he grinned.

All of them hesitated, but when Luffy said, "Make sure, okay?" once again, Zoro strained a smile, obviously against leaving Luffy alone with Crocodile and the other woman, "Baka…" he said before turning around, "Oi! You heard what the captain said, Chopper!! Straight from here… to Alubarna!"

Sanji looked down at me and said as he carefully put Vivi down onto the crab, "Take care of him, okay?"

I gave him a thumb up, "You kidding? I'll be his babysitter this time. I'll make sure he doesn't play too rough." I winked at the rest of the crew, immediately reassuring all of them except for Vivi.

"Yes. I got it." Chopper said, "LET'S GO!" He snapped the reins again, and the Moving Crab took off at a fast pace, leaving Luffy and me alone…. with Crocodile.

Luffy looked at me, "Why didn't you go?" he asked, not that mad that I stayed behind.

"To make sure your ass doesn't get whipped, captain." I replied respectfully before saying, "Iru Iru Invisible." Immediately, Luffy and no one else can see me. All I can do is to watch the upcoming fight; I wasn't strong enough to fight at Luffy's side. Besides, Luffy has the honor of kicking Crocodile's ass and no one else.

Luffy grinned at me, or at least the spot where I was before I turned invisible, "Thanks." was all he said, thankful that I understood.

"LUFFY-SAN!!" Vivi screamed from faraway, her voice echoing, "WE SHALL AWAIT YOU IN ALUBARNA!!!"

Luffy grinned once again, "OKAY!!!" his voice echoing back.

A few seconds later, Luffy and I both heard a laugh and Crocodile's sidekick said, "Ran away from us, didn't she? Princess Vivi."

"Either way, the Agents in Alubarna should have completed their orders already." Crocodile replied, "Contact them at once." He looked at Luffy, "I think… that your games have gone on for too long, Straw Hat Luffy."

Luffy got up, and sat properly, facing Crocodile. He took off the blue scarf that was holding onto his hat, and put his hand on his own hat. "You know her…" Luffy started to speak, "Even though she's weak, she still tried to save _everyone_. She's always in pain because she can't bear to abandon anything. She even wants to stop this rebellion without anyone dying."

"Without anyone dying?" Crocodile repeated, "There are many stupid, mushy pacifists like that. Those who do not know the truth of battle." I clenched my fists, wanting to punch him myself, but restrained myself. I had to remind myself that Luffy was going to do that for me. I quietly snuck closer to them, making sure that I wasn't leaving footprints by stepping onto the huge holes that the huge crab had made. "You agree with me, don't you?" Crocodile asked.

Luffy looked up and said, "Yeah." Then he began standing up, "But as long as you're alive, she's going to keep fighting to her last breath. That's why I'm…" Luffy yelled the last part, "STOPPING YOU HERE!"

I smiled proudly of Luffy, knowing that he _will_ succeed in beating this terrible, horrible, stupid, and other bad names Crocodile! I had to stop myself from cheering him on so that I wouldn't get found out. It's miracle that they haven't noticed that I fell off the crab. I looked at Luffy, and then at Crocodile, then finally at ummmm, Miss All Sunday was it? What a bright and cheerful name for an obvious bad guy, errr girl.

I blinked, oh shit, she's looking directly at me… or at least through me. I looked over my shoulder, trying to see if anything was behind me that caught the woman's attention. Nope. Nothing. I looked back her, and it really looked like she was looking right at me.

She started to walk far away, but still close enough to watch the battle. She looked at me again or at least in my general directions and mouthed the words, '_Stay away. This is going to be a dangerous battle.'_ Then she began talking on the Baby Den Den Mushi. I looked at Luffy and Crocodile once more before making my way to a safe distance from Crocodile. At least Miss All Sunday was kind enough to give me a warning.

Crocodile laughed like the conceited bastard he was. Oh, pardon my French by the way. "That's more than pathetic." He looked at Luffy like my captain was a fool, "Fools like you are beyond help." Look at who's talking, bub.

Luffy merely stretched and looked at Crocodile with a slight smile, "Then you really are blind and stupid, huh?" I let out a small snicker while Miss All Sunday chuckled softly.

Crocodile got really mad at this point, since Luffy just insulted him. He said, "Did you really find that funny? Make I should kill you too, Nice Robin." He looked at her with the corner of his eyes.

Nico Robin? What a nice name… I looked thoughtful, though no one could see that.

"If that's how you feel, do as you wish." Nico Robin replied, smiling slightly. She was really amused by Luffy's insults, but then she asked, "And what ever happened to your promise to not call me by that name?" She began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Crocodile asked.

"I'm going ahead to Alubarna." Nico Robin merely replied.

"Insufferable woman." Crocodile insulted her under his breath. Then he pulled out an hourglass filled with sand, "I'll give you three minutes." Crocodile told Luffy, "After that, I won't have time to play with you anymore. Any problems with that?"

"Nope. Fine by me." Luffy replied, and then suddenly yelled, "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" His rubber hand barely hit Crocodile, the part Luffy hit just turned to sand. I bit my lips, which was a bad habit by the way, fearing that this would take longer than 3 minutes. Damn sand.

Crocodile completely turned into sand, and swung his hook at Luffy's face, who barely dodged by leaning at the back. "Gomu Gomu No Stamp!" Luffy's feet went straight through Crocodile's sand body again.

It went on for a while, Luffy's attacks having no effect since Crocodile's body was so sandy. And while Luffy's attacking, Crocodile was always trying to taunt Luffy and insult him so badly… makes me pissed, yo. Haha, always wanted to say that, sorry.

I blinked; I can not believe that I blanked out during most of the freaking battle. And it's really sad to say that Luffy's not doing so well against this sandman. I had the urge to fight Crocodile myself. But I knew that it was the Captain's duty to fight the mastermind of this whole fiasco. So I stayed put… took a whole handful of will power to stay in that one spot, but I did it.

I stayed there and watched the sand surrounded Luffy. I stayed there and watched Luffy's water get sucked out of him. And I stayed there and watched Crocodile laugh at the bleeding Luffy that was sinking into the huge crater. And I stayed there and watched Crocodile leave.

I quickly ran towards the huge crater that Luffy was sucked into, after making sure that Crocodile had completely left. "LUFFY!" I yelled. I was scared, yes I was. He just had a golden hook into his stomach, bleeding a lot, and unconscious. But how am I supposed to get him out.

Suddenly a few arms came out of the crater, surprising me a bit, and threw Luffy out of the crater and into my arms. I was his cushion for his landing and I was so glad that he was safe. "Luffy." I gently laid him down and gathered his hat that fell off and his red robes that protected him from the blazing hot sand. They both fell off of him when he was fighting Crocodile.

Then suddenly, Luffy opened his eyes and yelled, "MEAT!" It didn't look like he was completely awake, but that really shocked me.

I scrambled over to him, with his hat and robes and said, "Luffy?! Oi! Wake up!" Then I heard footsteps, and I turned around, my eyes widening, "You!"

"I prefer not to be called, 'you', but since I don't know your name as well… I'll accept that." Nico Robin replied, looking completely serious.

I shook my head, standing up and walked a few steps towards her, we were roughly the same height, I hope. "No, I know your name. Nico Robin, right? Thanks for saving Luffy."

"How did you know I saved your captain?" she questioned me.

I smiled slightly at her, "Well, I can't make arms and Luffy can't either, so it must have been you… Robin." I didn't call her Nico, but I liked the Robin part.

She thought for a second, and slowly accepted being called Robin by me, "Then, what is your name?"

"Me?" I was happy that she wanted to know, though I guess she was only asking out of curiosity, "I'm Seiji Suzuki, pleased to make your acquaintance." I bowed like a gentleman.

I guess she wasn't used to being treated gently, or at least as gently? Errrr, I don't know, but she just smiled, "I don't think we're acquaintances, Seiji-san. We're enemies, remember?"

"Ah, but if we're enemies, then why did you save Luffy?" I replied with a difficult question, wondering why she saved him.

Then we heard a cough and heavy breathing, "Luffy!" I looked at the heavily bleeding guy.

"Th-an-k you…" Luffy looked at Robin, now awake. It seemed that he also knew that Robin saved him, not me.

Robin looked at Luffy with a strange look, and then asked, "Why do you fight?" She paused, but then continued, "You people who carry the name of D."

"D?" Luffy questioned, and then coughed. I looked around for water and saw none. Damn it.

She looked at Luffy for a little longer before saying, "It seems I shouldn't have asked."

Then this strange looking guy who was also bleeding and such was walking towards us slowly and said, "I finally found you! Where's Vivi-sama?!" He had a sword and was coming towards Robin threateningly.

Vivi? He knows her? I kept quiet, realizing that my invisibility illusion worn off the very moment when I ran towards Luffy.

"Oh my." Robin said, amused, "Awake already?"

"I have witnessed your ability! I will not be caught off guard again!" He replied, angry. I finally realized that I, too, had witnessed a small ounce of Robin's ability. Arms recreated on another surface…. Cool…

"Don't overstress yourself. You're severely injured." Haha, she doesn't even sound concerned for him. He continued walking towards us. And she began walking away, "What perfect timing. You can take care of those two boys over there." She didn't even look back. The injured man looked at Luffy and then at me. "They are the brave knights who brought your precious Princess all the way here. And your Princess is perfectly healthy. She's heading to Alubarna as we speak." Robin climbed onto a Bananawani that was nearby conveniently for her. "I don't know what's going to happen. The circumstances are what they are, after all." The Bananawani took off with such fast speed.

I think it was a sand version, not the kind who lives in water. Oh, what am I talking about? "Luffy!" I immediately went to Luffy's side again. Then the man collapsed onto his knees, panting very heavily.

Luffy grabbed my sleeves, "MEAT!" he yelled angrily.

I looked at the other man, and introduced ourselves weakly, "Hey, I'm Seiji Suzuki, and this Monkey D. Luffy. As you can see, Luffy's really injured and he needs meat." Then I added thoughtfully, "a LOT of meat. And you are?"

"P-pell." The man replied, looking at Luffy and me, not believing that we're the ones who brought Vivi all the way to Arabasta.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied, "Well, as you can see, Luffy's bleeding. Know any place we can some meat and bandages?" It was a wonder how my stomach hasn't turned all queasy yet, considering how much blood was coming out of Luffy's body.

And so, our beautiful friendship began between a boy crying 'MEAT!', a falcon dude, and of course, me, you average Japanese teenage boy with stomach problems. Yeeaaahhhhhh… beautiful friendship indeed.

-x-x-x-

It was morning and the Rebel Army was within 15 kilometers of Alubarna. The Royal Army was waiting for them. Within thirty minutes, a battle will begin.

And six lone figures on six spot billed ducks were coming towards Alubarna as well, confusing the numbered agents. "Which one is Vivi?!" cried one of the numbered agents, since their job was to eliminate Vivi.

Oooh, what shall happen now? Eh? You don't know? Same here… Why don't you watch the anime or read the manga, huh?? I wasn't even there to see it! Remember?? I was with Luffy and my new friend, Pell! And besides, we need to get chopping, there are a lot of One Piece episodes, and we're only around episode 112! You can't blame me for falling into the One Piece World this early!

-x-x-x-

So, anyway, here we are… Luffy, Pell, and me, Seiji. Haha, where are we? I voiced my question out to the two other guys. And guess what the answer was, "The sky." Yes, we were in the sky. Yay… And yes, I do feel like throwing up, thank you very much. I've been on a plane before, and yes I did throw up every minute of the way. And why am I not barfing right now? That would be extremely rude to Pell, our pilot, errr falcon or plane…

So yes, I am keeping the barf in my mouth. And no, I did not swallow it back into my stomach. That would be extremely disgusting… right? Oh yes, Luffy did eat as much meat that Pell could afford but not as much as Luffy wanted to eat. Hehe, Luffy's a really fast healer; almost all of the bandages weren't needed, except for that small hole in Luffy's stomach. Gosh, that hook must've been really sharp since it went through rubber easily.

We had to stop a few times, not more than ten though, along the way to Alubarna. Why? Well, Pell's injured too, don't be so harsh on the guy who went against Nico Robin, the 28 year old woman who has over a 70,000,000 beli bounty. We had a five minute break every stop and we're making good time. And yes, every break, I take advantage of as well. To do what? What do you think?

P.U.K.E.

If you want it in simpler terms, B.A.R.F.

Want it simpler?

Stuff out of your stomach out of your mouth.

Gross, right?

Glad you agree.

We were taking another short five minute break where Luffy was wasting his energy, looking at desert animals like. "SCORPIAN!" I yelled at Luffy, "Put it down! It's poisonous!"

"But it's meat." Apparently Luffy was still hungry and still couldn't get it into his head that small scorpions equal to a big, fat NO.

"I don't care if it is meat, but we don't have Chopper, so we won't be able to get the poison out if it stings you, so GET. RID. OF. IT." God, I sound like Nami now. Errr, no offense, Nami. Haha…

"_FINE._" Luffy whined, throwing the scorpion at Pell.

"Gah!" Pell was extremely tired from having two passengers and was trying to have a five minute break. But of course, the scorpion on his face did interrupt his little nap.

My eyes widened, "Get it off of him Luffy! Get it off!" I was frantically pointing at the scorpion, which prepared to sting Pell's face.

"Noooo, Pell's strong, he'll survive." Luffy pouted and sat down, looking the other way.

"If he dies, then we won't be able to go to Alubarna, and you won't be able to beat up _Crocodile_." I tried to persuade Luffy.

"CROCODILE!" Luffy roared and began chasing Pell around, trying to smack the scorpion dead on Pell's face.

"Luffy-san, stop it!" Pell tried yelling at him, while trying to avoid being whacked on the face and he was also trying to get the scorpion off of his face. "If you continue to chase me, the scorpion _will_ sting me!"

Pell glared at me, but I just laughed. Luffy's so gullible. But then I felt bad for Pell. So I trapped Luffy inside a see through box and smack the scorpion off of Pell's face. "Thank you." Pell sighed of relief.

I grinned, and snapped my fingers, "I think we can have an extra five minute break, don't you think so?" The box trapping Luffy dispelled and Luffy resumed chasing Pell around. "It's good to let some tension and energy out once in a while." I settled down under a huge shade of rock and proceeded to watch the funny scene before me.

"Argh, Seiji-san! A little help here?!" Pell was really tired and just changed into his falcon form, grabbed Luffy and me by our clothes with his claws, and took off for another few miles towards Alubarna.

"Awww, you're no fun, Pell." I complained and Luffy agreed.

"Oh shut up." Pell rolled his eyes.

-x-x-x-

"We're lost, aren't we?" I mumbled again, poking Pell with a stray stick.

Pell grumbled, "We're not lost! We just got a bit detoured by that sandstorm! That's all! Now let me think about where's Alubarna is!"

"Hah! So we are lost!" I declared, poking him again. Pell got angry and broke my poor stick in half. "Okay, okay, chill, dude. I won't poke you again."

Luffy poked Pell with a rock. "LUFFY-SAN!" Pell roared, stomping his foot at my captain.

"We're lost, and I want meat~" Luffy whined, sitting on the ground, looking liking a hopeless puppy.

"We already crossed the Sandora River, so we're closer to Alubarna." Pell replied, a vein popping out, you could really tell that he's annoyed by the two of us, "I think I know where the general direction is. Here, get on me again." He turned into his falcon form, and waited for us to board onto his back since we were complaining how he carried us by our clothes last time. Luffy almost fell down into the river, but luckily, Pell caught him in time.

I sighed, getting really tired of throwing up, and now I have practically nothing to throw up, "Yay, can't wait for the feast Vivi promised us at the end of all of this."

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, getting on as well. He began drooling at the thought of huge feast and all the food he'd try to stuff down his throat at once.

"Don't drool on my feathers!" Pell scolded as he took off into the air, which was the worse part of our flying journey.

"This way!" Luffy pointed.

I smacked Luffy's hand, "Idiot! No! That's where we just came from! Don't listen to the idiot, Pell!"

"Right…" Luffy chuckled stupidly.

Pell huffed as he flew, "Quiet passengers, the pilot is trying to bring you safely over the desert towards Alubarna! This pilot needs absolute concentration, so not one peep from you!"

"Why didn't you say that in the beginning?" I complained again as Luffy shut up, "We had to go through more than 5,000 words about Luffy's brother! No offense to Ace, but I swear, Luffy has a brother complex!" Then I added dryly, "And I never knew that he knew the word, 'smart'."

"Yeah! Luffy agreed, but then realized what he agreed to, "Hey!"

Pell and I just chuckled.

-x-x-x-

I looked through the binoculars that I made out of my illusion powers. It was pretty cool, and the binoculars unfortunately only last for a few seconds. But I managed to see a speck in the distance, which I reported to Pell.

"Ah, that might be ruins near Alubarna." Pell replied, thoughtfully. "I'm quite surprised we're going this fast with two heavy people on me."

I shrugged, "Blame the meat eating rubber boy behind me. I'm sure he's the only reason why we're heavy."

Pell did look behind him for a split second before turning his head forwards again, "Yes, I completely understand." He agreed dryly. "Perhaps he's also the reason why I can not breathe that well."

Luffy was letting the wind carry his rubbery head and arms way back, using his legs to wrap around Pell's body to keep him from falling off. "WOOOHOO!!" Luffy laughed, enjoying himself.

-x-x-x-

"I SEE ALUBARNA!" Luffy yelled, deafening Pell and me.

"HUH?!" I asked, "I CAN"T HEAR YOU, LUFFY!"

"I SAID," Luffy yelled louder, "I SEE ALUBARNA!"

"WHAT?!" I stupidly asked again.

"I SAIIIDDDD!!!" Luffy practically screamed in my ear, "I SEEEEEE ALUBARNAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" I slapped Luffy's mouth closed, "I heard you."

"But you said that you couldn't hear me." Luffy replied, prying my hand off of his mouth.

"Well, you deafened me the first time." I replied dryly, "It's no wonder I couldn't hear you the second and third time."

Pell just continued flying and sighed, "What did Vivi-sama and Igaram-san see in you guys?" He asked out loud, mostly to himself.

I just grinned and leaned closer to Pell's head, "We're just very special, Pell. In fact, if you guys were where I lived, I would be the sanest guy and Luffy would be in a mental institute & medical research center while the zoo can keep you locked in a cage all day, Pell."

"Huhhh?" Pell questioned, "Where do you live, Seiji-san?"

Luffy butted in, "Yeah, Seiji! Where do you live?!"

I just grinned, "Oh somewhere far away, in a distant land called... Oh look! We're getting really close to Alubarna!" I tried to distract them by pointing at Alubarna. You could clearly see the Royal and Rebel Army fighting.

"Oh, Seiji's right!" Luffy got distracted easily.

Pell frowned at me, but also looked, slowing down the flight, "All passengers on this falcon, hold on tight as there are not seatbelts. Prepare for the final landing where Pell, the pilot, which is the falcon himself, will drop us off at our final destination, the Palace of Alubarna." I mimicked the flight attendant from a plane.

"Be careful!" Pell warned as he swooped down above the fighting, I kinda stole a barrel of water from a nearby shop while we're at it since Luffy told me we're gonna need it. And Pell flew into the Palace, where there was the King, Vivi, Chaka, three other guards, Crocodile, and of course, Nico Robin. Ah~.

Luffy jumped off of Pell a bit too early, with the barrel on his back, and shouted, "CROCODILE!"

Crocodile merely raised an eyebrow at Luffy, a little angry that Luffy was still alive, "So you're still alive? Did that brat on that bird help you out?"

I bristled as I slowly got off of Pell, "Who are you calling a brat, you stupid sandman?!" Ah, it felt good to call the Shichibukai names.

Pell reverted back to his human form and walked over to Vivi. "Are you alright, Vivi-sama?!"

"Luffy! Pell! Seiji!" Vivi cried, "I'm so glad that all of you are alright and safe!"

"Well duh!" I grinned in a silly way, "What else? Thought we were dead?"

Vivi paused, and laughed nervously, "No."

"Cobra-sama!" Pell looked at the King, who was tied up and held hostage by Robin. He clenched his fist, "You! Release Cobra-sama now!"

Robin looked highly amused, "Oh-ho. You think you can order me around?"

Crocodile just ordered her, "Get moving, I'll catch up soon."

"Right." Robin's smile disappeared as she forced the King through the huge doors, the huge doors slowly closing behind them. It seemed like the King was leading her somewhere important. I looked at Luffy, and then at Pell, strained. They just nodded to me, telling me to go ahead and follow.

"Bye!" I whispered and turned invisible again, sneaking past Crocodile.

"Hm? Where did that brat go?" Crocodile didn't notice that I managed to get through the huge doors before they finally closed. "No matter, he probably ran off, scared like the coward he is." NOT TRUE, BUB!

I glared through the walls, imagining that my glare would burn a hold through his back. Then again, he's a sandman, so it wouldn't work on him. Wait, I shook my head, now's not the time to be thinking about that. I quickly, but quietly, ran after Robin and the King, wondering where they were going.

As I followed them, I silently prayed that Luffy, Pell, Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Carue, and yes, the Ero Camel as well, will be alright. 'This is only going to be tougher.' I thought, not knowing that there were a few other details that I'm missing out. But of course, that all didn't matter to me right now as I walked right behind Robin and the King. The problem right now was to find out what Robin's up to and where we're going.

Let's hope it's not a grave yard, okay?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

ASV: Wheeeee!!! That was really fun to write! You know, in the anime, they never really showed what Pell and Luffy did together! So I really just mixed it up and made it more fun! ^^ I may have gotten the facts a bit wrong, but hey! MY FANFICTION STORY, MY WRITING! Hahaha, but still, I'm sorry for updating soooo late!

Yesterday was Chinese New Years and I had fun lighting firecrackers all day long! I skipped school, by the way. ;)

Seiji: Dude. You actually made it more interesting….

ASV: Thank you, finally a compliment from you, Seiji. Why are you nice to everyone, but me?

Seiji: Because you gave me STOMACH PROBLEMS. Why am I so pathetic sounding? Oh yeah, it's YOUR fault.

ASV: Right, whatever. Anyway! Please review, hope you guys enjoyed my 10th chapter! ^^

ASV: Haha, I just love Pell. xD

Pell: Ummm, thank you, ASV-san.

ASV: Your welcome! :D

Seiji: ANYWAY~ While ASV attempts to flirt with Pell, PLEASE MOVE ON.

ASV: Seiji! I'm deeply insulted! I don't flirt with anime characters! Actually, I never flirted at all in my life. PERIOD.

Seiji: Rigggghhhtttt, just remember that Pell belongs to Vivi.

Pell: My life does belong to Vivi-sama and Cobra-sama.

ASV: I KNOW THAT. STOP RUBBING IT IN.

Seiji: Hahahaa.

ASV: ANYWAY! BLOOPERS TIME!!!

* * *

Bloopers: Luffy, Pell, & Seiji Scene 1

Seiji: Where are we?

Pell: The sky.

Seiji: You're kidding right? I thought we were just faking the flying scene!

Pell: Stop moving around, you're gonna fall- God, Seiji!

Seiji: You were saying?

Pell: You weren't supposed to throw up on me!

Seiji: -wipes mouth- Sorry, but I couldn't help it.

Pell: DISGUSTING!

ASV: Haha, we'll take a break here. Let's clean you two up, Pell, Seiji.

Luffy: WOOOHOOO!!

ASV: … Luffy, that line is for later.

Luffy: But –whines- , you guys got to talk, and I didn't!

ASV: Talk later, clean NOW.

Luffy, Seiji, & Pell: Yes Ma'am. –scared-

* * *

Bloopers: Luffy, Pell, & Seiji Scene 1, 2nd part

Seiji: Scorpian! Put it down! It's poisonous!

Luffy: But it's meat.

Seiji: I don't care if it is meat, but we don't have Chopper, so we won't be able to get the poison out if it stings you, so GET. RID. OF. IT.

Luffy: FINE. –throws scorpion at Pell-

Pell: AHHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! –runs around with a girly shrieking voice-

ASV: Ummmm, Pell?

Pell: GET IT OFFFFFF!!!!!!

ASV: PELL!!

Pell: -stops running- Yes Ma'am?

ASV: It's a fake scorpion, just a rubber toy. Nothing poisonous.

Pell: -sighs of relief- Oh, that's good. Now I don't have to worry about my face and make up being messed up.

Seiji: O.O I can't believe I'm going to ride on a gay bird.

Pell: -preens feathers- I'm not gay, Seiji-san! –glares- I'm just… worried about my appearance as much as girls!

Seiji: Right….

ASV: ANYWAY, RETAKE! I don't need a worse image of Pell right now… -walks away-

* * *

Bloopers: Seiji, Luffy, & Pell Scene 2

Seiji: We're lost, aren't we?

Pell: We're not lost! … We just got a bit detoured by that sandstorm! That's all! Now let me think about where's Alubarna is!

Seiji: Hah! So we are lost!

Pell: Grrr…. –breaks stick-

Seiji: Okay, okay, chill dude. I won't poke you again.

Luffy: -pokes Pell with a rock-

Pell: LUFFY! You just ruined my make up!!!

Luffy: Eeep! But it was part of the script!

Pell: IT WAS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT TO RUIN MY MAKE UP.

ASV: OKAY, CALM DOWN PELL! Your make up does NOT matter right now, so CALM DOWN.

Pell: -breathes deeply- But, but my make up… -starts dabbing make up back on his face-

Seiji: O.O I told you, hire another guy to be Pell. Preferably NOT gay.

ASV: … Sorry, but he's the only Pell we got. I'm still a bit low on the budget and all. But seriously, my mental image of Pell… ABSOLUTELY RUINED! –sobs and runs away-

Seiji: Boy, isn't she sensitive when it comes to Pell…

* * *

ASV: I'm sorry, no more bloopers. Since Pell did so horribly in the future retakes, I couldn't bare to show them to you. T.T

Seiji: Horrible as in ABSOLUTELY HILARIOUS.

ASV: Seiji! Falling into the river and crying for his mother is NOT hilarious!

Seiji: Exactly what I said, classic and HILARIOUS. I mean, he was crying for his MOM, and the river wasn't that deep!

ASV: -.- Well, how would you like it if I throw YOU in the river, huh? You'd drown!

Seiji: -pales- You wouldn't do that, right ASV?

ASV: Hmmm, would I now?

Seiji: C'mon! I love you! You're the best authoress in the whole wide world and my favorite creator!

ASV: Forget about being the best authoress in the whole wide world, I'm your ONLY creator.

Seiji: Right, but still! All my love for only you!

Robin: But Seiji-san. I thought you and I were supposed to be together…

Seiji: Oh, Robin dear! We are! I love you too! In an intimate way! My love for ASV is merely between a creator and her original character, professional love. Nothing more, nothing less. My heart completely belongs to you, baby.

Robin: Right… -walks away-

Seiji: Wait! No! Robin! Come back! –runs after her-

ASV: Hahaha, serves him right.

ANYWAY!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE~

REVIEW~!!!!!

=D


	11. Whoopee, an Underground Tomb

ASV: Wow, sorry for the very, very late update. I really have no excuses for not updating except for me being extremely lazy, making a new friend who role-plays a lot (we're currently doing four role-plays at once with at least one hundred pages each on Word lol), starting high school at last, and a few other dramatic issues that shouldn't have mattered in my life at all. (Especially I specifically said that this thing would be out by March! That's a few months ago… D:)

But uh… please… Enjoy anyway! ^^'

**Summary: **Oh noes! Luffy is about to face Crocodile now, and right now Seiji's silently following the King of Arabasta and the mysterious, beautiful woman, Nico Robin to an unknown place. What will happen now? Scroll down and read CHAPTER 11 to find out!

**Disclaimer: **Pfffft. You wish I own those lousy, cool pirates. :O But you know what? I don't own 'em! So stop bullying me!! TT_TT

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 11: Whoopee, an Underground Tomb…

"I have no intention of letting you pass!" Tashigi exclaimed, glaring fiercely at Robin, King Cobra, and me. Well… only Robin since there was no need for hatred directed at the King of Arabasta and an invisible seventeen year old right?

Robin's usual calm pretense faded into a frown on her face, "Don't get in my way! Treinta Fleur! (1) Strangle!" Soon there were arms appearing at the marines' necks behind Tashigi, immediately strangling the men until they pass out and were in pain, falling to the floor as they struggle for breath.

"She's Nico Robin! Nico Robin!" A man's voice was heard, recognizing who Robin was, "Twenty years ago, she had a worldwide famous bounty placed on her!"

Tashigi had her mouth open as she stared at Robin. Suddenly, two arms appeared out of her shoulder, efficiently covering Tashigi's mouth, making her head tilt backwards, and revealing her neck. Two more arms had appeared out of Tashigi's own arms, having Tashigi's sword pointed at her own neck. "Mm!" The poor Marine didn't even have time to react as her glasses fell to the floor, breaking. No one noticed.

After that… horrible event that I would love to forget, Robin and Cobra moved on and I swiftly and silently followed closely behind. I couldn't even give a glance over my shoulder to see how Tashigi was doing. If I did, I knew I would help her out and that wouldn't be a smart idea at the moment. It wouldn't do for me to be heard and get caught. But… no, my resolve can not waver. The three of us walked through the loud and booming town. Sadly, it wasn't a festival or party going on. The town was filled with screaming and yelling followed by gunshots and the clashing of swords. People were _dying_ or just plain _dead_.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, clenching my fists hard. If I was just watching these events occur from my laptop, I'd smile and watch, anticipating what was going to happen next. Hell, I'd see how Luffy's doing and know he's going to make it alive and beat Crocodile soon enough. But… I was in this world now. Not mine, but the One Piece world. I'm experiencing what these anime characters are experiencing, and I now emotionally feel what they feel. Looking back on the past of the Straw Hat pirates, I began to wonder how it really was like for them. It must have been hell, their childhood. But now they're so strong and brave, even Usopp. And with me in their crew, I have no idea how to contribute and help honestly.

In the midst of my thinking and pondering, we finally arrived at whatever Cobra was leading Robin to. "This is the Tomb of the Royal Family," Robin stated, both people stopping, so I had to stop as well, "The place where the ancient kings sleep for all eternity." Her eyes trailed to her right, now looking at Cobra, "Where is the Poneglyph?"

Poneglyph? What was that? Is that what Robin and Crocodile want from this country? This is the first time I ever heard of such a thing. Cobra looked to his right and approached a Sea Cat statue or whatever that thing was. His hands were still behind his back, tightly held together by one of Robin's arm coming from his back. He used his shoulder and turned the statue around to face Robin and soon a flight of stairs that led underground appeared a few feet away from us on the thriving grass.

"A hidden stairwell!" Robin was surprised like I was. That was certainly a good place to hide whatever was important. Underground… Oh god, I just remembered. This place was a tomb for the Royal Family! My wish for the place that Robin and Cobra were heading to would not be a graveyard had been un-granted! Noooo! I hate graveyards!

The King spoke despite my silent pleas and whining, "The Poneglyph lies deep within this underground chamber…" He spoke as we all walked down the stairs, with Robin at the front, the King in the middle, and me being last again. "No one is supposed to know of the Poneglyph's existence."

"The underworld runs deep," Robin calmly replied as she walked, "Even as the King of a member nation of the World Government, you can not expect that you and they know everything. But I don't blame you." She looked ahead as Cobra stared at the back of her head with a grim look. At least that's what I think he is doing since there was no doubt that he wasn't smiling or grinning or anything of that nature. "You would probably never imagine that was anyone left in the world who can read its words."

That probably shocked the life of the King… and me since all of this Poneglyph stuff seemed so important and pretty ancient from context clues and all. "You can read the Poneglyph?" Cobra questioned, his words laced with awe and surprise.

"Yes. That is the reason why Crocodile agreed to cooperate with me." The wanted woman stated as if it wasn't all that unusual. "It is also the reason why he can not kill me." This lady is bad-ass, I'll tell ya that. If she's been wanted for twenty years, then this might have been the way she survived. Guts and brains, guts and brains I tell yah. Then the woman stopped in her tracks, making Cobra and me stop as well, "I believe that… the location of the Pluton may be inscribed on this country's Poneglyph." She turned around slightly, staring straight at Cobra, "Am I wrong?"

Cobra shook his head negatively, "I do not know." He eventually replied, sounding sincere, "For generations, the Arabasta Royal Family has carried on its responsibility of protecting it. That is all it means to us."

"Protect it?" Robin repeated those two words in a form of a question, "Don't make me laugh!" Her sudden accusing words flabbergasted us. She simply ignored the slightly confused look on Cobra's face and turned around to continue walking down the stairs. I silently followed behind closely again, trying to make sense of the conversation that had just occurred. Stupid me and my stupid brain!! It stopped functioning ever since I came to this world!

When we finally finished with the long flight of stairs, we all stood in this grand underground chamber littered with statues and towering large poles that supported this chamber. "The Place of Imperial Mourning," Robin stated, sounding like she was in a small amount of awe, but that was nothing compared to how much in awe _I_ was. This place was huge! It must be as big as the huge place above ground!

"It lies beyond the inner doors," Cobra referred to the Poneglyph. With that, we all walked towards the large set of doors ahead of us and Robin soon opened them, revealing... something that I couldn't see for Cobra was blocking my view. I inched a few a bit to the right and peered ahead to see what was behind the doors. It was enough to make Robin smile at least.

She took a few steps through the open doors, "You were telling the truth," Robin breathlessly stated.

-x-x-x-x-

Tashigi was breathing heavily as she lay on the ground, her back facing the sky. She was staring at the ground blankly, her eyes looking like gray strips of film were covering her dark-colored eyes; it was as if her eyes looked like they were blind. She was remembering what was happening when Robin was still here. Tashigi had run towards Robin with all of her might with her sword in hand to defeat that woman. All was in vain however as two arms had grabbed Tashigi's right leg and threw Tashigi onto her back.

Then the two arms did something so horrible that not even Tashigi thought the woman was capable of doing. The two arms grabbed her knee and broke it ruthlessly, sending the Marine girl into fits of screams that signaled that she was in serious pain. The sound of bones breaking filled the street that they were in as Tashigi felt Robin's cold eyes stare at her mercilessly. Once the arms were done with their work, they stopped, but were still there. Tashigi's screams finally stopped. But as Robin started to walk past Tashigi, the Marine girl didn't blink as she reached out and grabbed Robin's ankle. _"I won't… let you go…"_ She had uttered bravely.

Robin had merely glared down at the blue-haired girl, _"How many times must you face me before you're satisfied!?"_ It seemed like the woman was running out of patience with dealing with Tashigi. Then two more arms appeared and started choking Tashigi, making the girl let go of Robin's ankle. She was gasping for breath, trying to pry the arms off of her. As she stared at the retreating backs of Robin and Cobra, Tashigi's screams and choking noises filled the air and for a second there, through Tashigi's defeated eyes, the blue-haired girl thought she saw the back of another person, a feminine person with long hair perhaps. But when she blinked again, there were only Robin and Cobra disappearing from her view.

She closed her eyes tightly, attempting not to cry as she remembered what had happened. 'Nico Robin…' she thought as she attempted to get up but failed for her legs were no longer in condition to do so, 'I will capture… you…' She used her arms to support her up, but they failed her as well as she collapsed, her face touching the ground. Then she began using her arms to drag herself closer to her men and her sword; she won't give up. She will never give up. She coughed and coughed and behind her, sand slowly blew around, soon revealing… Crocodile.

He merely grinned down at the injured female, "Hn."

"Crocodile!" Tashigi looked behind her, finding herself looking at that despicable man.

He laughed, "Looks like that woman got to you. Who would've expected the Marines would pursue me all the way to this city? Whatever happened to your boss?" He mocked, "Did that smokey coward run away? Dogs that run away to lick their wounds have no right to speak of justice. That is a rule of the sea. Now… why don't you go back to your Marine Headquarters and _discuss_ your justice some more!!?" After his little mocking speech, he merely laughed darkly again as he walked past the girl and the Marines as if they were little pieces of trash.

She tried to get up, but failed again, "Kkk…" She uttered out of pain as she saw Crocodile walking away from her again, glaring at his back. How useless she felt right now. She was so useless… She clenched her two fists tightly, her eyes squeezing shut.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As the Royal and Rebel armies found each other in the town square, Usopp was off in a lone street, laughing rather deeply, "Ha ha ha ha… WORTHLESS," he had a pitiful imitation of a golden hook attached to his left bandaged hand. He continued to imitate Crocodile's laughter until the guy next to him punched him on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Zoro yelled, being the one who gave Usopp the punch.

"What's it look like!?" Usopp shouted back, glaring at the swordsman who was glaring back at him, "I'm tryin' to think like Crocodile! Then I can figure out where the attack is coming from!"

"Shut up and just look for it! We only have five minutes left!" Zoro argued, not wanting to deal with more crap from the long-nosed boy.

Five minutes wasn't enough time. It definitely wasn't. That's why everyone in the crew is trying their very best to find the bombers and where they're hidden… good luck…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tashigi finally reached her sword and grabbed it. Soon enough, she was on her knees, rather painfully as she tried to get up. Then she noticed someone in front of her, "Straw Hat!" She exclaimed, surprised to see the panting rubber boy here. She pointed her sword at him threateningly, but weakly.

"Which way did he go!?" Luffy panted, his eyes full of strong-will and determination, "That croc! Tell me where he went!"

As she stared at him, memories began flashing back about Cobra's words that the Arabasta people's lives were at stake, what happened to her and Robin, and about Crocodile's words. She clenched her sword tightly, her hand shaking. She was shaking as well. For a few seconds, Luffy stared at her as she began looking intently at the floor. Soon enough, she dropped her sword and it rolled to her right a few inches. She shakily lifted her hand and pointed at the direction where Crocodile went, "Towards the Tomb area."

"I see. Thank you!" With that, Luffy took off, dashing past her.

Tashigi merely looked down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. "What justice!?" She suddenly shouted as she slammed her own head into the ground. Her hand clenched at the dirt, making a strong imprint into the ground. She lifted her upper body up, her hand now a fist that was touching the floor. She leaned forwards, her forehead, trickling with blood down the side of her face, resting on the ground as well. "What Marine Headquarters!?" It was obvious… that she was broken; her spirit, her body. But still, would she give up in the end?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Robin was staring at a rather large stone that was inscribed with unfamiliar, ancient writing. I was standing next to the King, who was sitting on the floor, resting with his arms still behind his back because of one of Robin's arms. I glanced around this grand room that was of a shape of a dome. "…" I had an urge to be loud and see how this room would echo, but that was certainly not an option.

"Is what you seek… inscribed there?" Cobra questioned out loud, staring intently at her back.

Robin didn't reply as she continued reading the words on the stone. She placed a hand on the stone as if this wasn't all that real. I don't know how, but I think Robin isn't just searching for Pluton or whatever that thing is. I think she's looking for something… more in these Poneglyphs that exist. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking too highly of the enemy.

A minute later was when she finally decided to say something, "Are there others? Or is this the only one your country was hiding?" She had asked very calmly, as if she was angry but was trying to contain her temper.

"Disappointed? I kept my promise." Cobra retorted.

"You're right." Robin stated as slow and relaxed footsteps approached the room.

"A fitting place for the country's most valuable secret," Crocodile's voice echoed throughout the place. "Even using all my resources… I couldn't have found this place without knowing where it was." He stopped a few steps away from Robin, "So this is the Poneglyph, Nico Robin."

"That was quick." She commented.

"Quite a curious artifact we have here…" Crocodile ignored her. "Were you able to decipher it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now read it for me." Crocodile stared at the large stone. "This Poneglyph interests me."

"Kahira falls to Arabasta. This is the Age of Heaven, Year 239. Year 260: The Bitein Dynasty of Taymar begin its rule. Year 306: The great Taph Temple is completed in Erumalu. Year 325: The Hero of Oltea, Mamudin…" She began reading.

Unfortunately, this interesting historical stuff didn't interest Crocodile at all. In fact, he was getting impatient, "Oi, oi, wait, wait! Is THAT what we wanted to know!?" He did not sound happy at all. "I don't give a shit about this country's history! Tell me where in this worthless country the most fearsome military power in the world lies! Where is Pluton!?" His angry voice echoed around in the room.

I frowned and looked around nervously. Is that how to talk to a lady? Oh wait, then again, Crocodile isn't exactly a man… that coward… When I shifted to make myself comfortable, I accidentally bumped into the sitting King. "Sorry!" I uttered really quietly so that only Cobra would hear me. But then I realized… he didn't know it was me.

Cobra stared at me, well at least the air that had 'bumped' into him and said sorry. He opened his mouth to speak, but then I quickly covered it. "Gomen, Vivi's father," I whispered in his ear, "Ore wa Suzuki Seiji (2), Vivi's friend. Please just act like I'm not here. I'm really just here to spy on them and maybe do something so that Luffy can come here…"

Cobra nodded, making me satisfied. And so I released my hand and retreated to my personal bubble.

"It does not say." We both heard Robin speak so the King and I looked at the two figures in front of us.

"What!?" Crocodile certainly sounded shocked.

"All is written is this country's history." Robin continued as if Crocodile hadn't interrupted.

"Are you sure!?"

"Pluton… Not a singled word about it is inscribed…" Did she even check the back? Oops, I shouldn't even give her the idea right?

"I see… I see… how unfortunate…" Crocodile finally said something after a few seconds had passed. He had his eyes closed, "You've been a beneficial partner, but…I've decided to kill you here." He opened his eyes, his face looking extremely dark. I quickly, but still quietly bounded over to Robin, staying a few feet behind her. I didn't know what Crocodile would do, but…

Robin's face expressed complete shock, "Wha-" She took a few steps back from the horrible man.

"The pact we made four years ago is now fulfilled!" Crocodile smirked, "On that day, you told me that if I lead you to the Poneglyph, you'd give me the location of the weapon. During your four years in Baroque Works, your intellect and command had been exemplary. That was enough for me. You were a useful woman to keep on hand." He was still in his speech mode… "In the end, you've gone against your word!" He slashed at Robin with his golden hook.

Luckily though, Robin took a few more steps back, but her hat had fallen off in the process. After that, everything happened so fast. "You fool, I always knew you'd do this!" she exclaimed, taking out a vial of water and threw it at Crocodile, but that wasn't what she was aiming for. An arm that appeared on Crocodile caught it and as Robin approached the man with a knife, the arm threw the vial down at him. But Crocodile merely disappeared in a whirl of sand, making the vial fall and break on the floor. Robin paused in her steps, "Where'd he go?" She looked around, but then suddenly… She was stabbed.

Blood splattered onto the floor and I could only gaze in horror. "I forgive you for everything Nico Robin." Crocodile stated in a sinister way from behind her, having his golden hook in Robin. Then he ripped his hook out of her, causing more blood to decorate the floor and his hook as Robin's body fell to the ground. "Because… I never trusted anyone from the very start!" The vile man had a rather nasty smirk on his face.

I rushed forward, not caring if I was heard. "Robin!" I caught her before she completely landed on the ground. I gently laid her down myself so that she would rest on her back and glared up at Crocodile. "You bastard!" I hissed.

"Hmm?" Crocodile raised an eyebrow, "So there was another person here all along. Reveal yourself, worm."

I clenched my fists tightly as I stood up. Should I? Or should I wait? But… I shouldn't always depend on Luffy; I should be strong too… "Very well," I dropped the illusion on myself and glared defiantly at the horrible guy.

"Oh, it's the little coward who ran away." Crocodile commented, looking at me as if I was just an insect.

I raised an eyebrow at him myself, "I'm afraid you got the wrong guy," I replied as I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated. C'mon Seiji… you can do this… just make him see… "Iru Iru no…"

"WHAT!? Where am I!?" Crocodile suddenly yelped, looking a tad afraid as he took a couple steps backwards. "What is this…?" He nearly whimpered…

I blinked, but didn't say anything. But that was when I lost my concentration. What was he seeing anyway?

Crocodile blinked a couple of times and then glared at me, "You did something, didn't you?" He began to walk towards me slowly, "You made me see that… horrible thing…" He slightly shivered, but nevertheless kept up his strong frontier.

"W-what are you talking about?" I nervously questioned as I backed away from him.

Crocodile opened his mouth to tell me, but then the walls of the whole underground place began shaking. "Hmm? It's too early for the Square bombing…" He murmured as he turned around and left the room. There, he saw Cobra sitting against a wall, grinning with his hands freed from Robin. "It was you, what did you do?"

"What? Nothing much. This underground chamber is set with a trap that forces the chamber to collapse should I pull out a tiny pillar." He looked gravely at Crocodile, "You two will die along with me... upon my name as the twelfth king of the Nefertari Dynasty. I will never allow you to have this country of sand." I gaped and then pointed at myself, being only a few feet away from Crocodile. Cobra just mouthed sorry to me, hoping that I'd understand this sacrifice. I winced; I certainly did not want to die, but… I shouldn't be a coward right?

"Well aren't you the perfect reflection of a king?" Crocodile chuckled, not looking amused at all. "So you led me here, planning to bury me alive along with you? All for your country!" He smirked viciously down at the king, "But… you can't kill me! If I turn all the bedrock into sand, I can escape!" He grinned and laughed out loud, "You just wasted your life, Cobra! Hahahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What a creepy and disgusting laugh. I narrowed my eyes at Crocodile, calmly taking this all in as I tried my hardest not to panic as rocks began falling to the floor from above. 'Luffy… come… soon…' I thought, as I gripped my hand into a fist again and then squeezed my eyes shut again. I was ready to die should Crocodile die as well. But I'll continue to try to keep myself alive…

"It took me so long to get here… But, it's finally time! Time to end it all! This land is… MINE!!" Crocodile yelled, his evil cackle filled the hallways of the chamber.

"Cro-" I was suddenly cut off by more rocks falling to the ground and suddenly a nearby wall went crashing down.

"Hm?" Crocodile turned to see smoke from the fallen rock. A figure was standing in the hole that was made.

I squinted my eyes and then grinned with glee, "LUFFY!" I shouted as I ran past the shocked Crocodile and to the pirate captain's side. When I got closer, I noticed his injuries; he was bleeding everywhere. His arms, hands, legs, just simply everywhere… His body looked weary, his clothes were ripped up and dirty, but his eyes were full of strength that made me feel determined too.

He was panting heavily as if he ran all the way here nonstop. Of course, none of us knew that Luffy had taken a nap before entering the chamber, and we'll never know…

"You!" Crocodile was still shocked.

"You're trapped, Croc!" Luffy glared at him.

"Why are you still alive?" Crocodile thought he killed Luffy. "Why do you stand up to me every time I kill you!?" That doesn't make sense; he never killed Luffy in the first place. "WELL, STRAW HAT!?"

"Why did he come here? He could have survived…" Cobra wearily looked at Luffy. "Who… is he?"

"Because, he came here to…" I said out loud.

Luffy finished my sentence, "BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YA!"

"Hmph. You do know that a duel between pirates… means a battle until death, right?" Crocodile smirked as he took off the golden part of his hook, revealing a silver hook with holes and purple mist emitting from the holes.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"It's a poison hook," He proudly explained to us.

"Oh." Luffy stated before suddenly stretching out his arm and punching Crocodile into a wall.

"Gah!" Crocodile was caught off guard, not expecting that attack, "How did he hit me…" He got up, and then was suddenly assaulted by Luffy again, getting kicked back into the wall. "Hnn…" He was getting angry. Then he suddenly noticed the blood dripping from Luffy's hand, "Blood?"

"Blood can harden sand too, right?" Luffy looked fiercely at Crocodile. What a smart guy, Blood… ouch…

"Straw… Hat…" I heard a tiny voice and turned to see who said it. It looked like Robin was conscious now. I quickly walked over to her, trying to avoid the fight that had initiated between Luffy and Crocodile. "Are you okay?" I questioned gently, helping her so that she was sitting now.

She stared at me, her eyes full of the question, 'Why?'

I blushed slightly and looked away to see the fight instead of her pretty face despite the injuries she had. "No reason. Luffy probably wouldn't want you to die anyway, so I helped you out," I replied easily even though she really didn't ask me that question. She was warm… I had my hand on her shoulder as I supported her, "I think we should get out of here… Luffy can take care of Crocodile… for sure." I glanced at Cobra, who was watching the fight silently.

"The exit… is blocked…" Robin replied after a few seconds of focusing. I think she used her powers to look at the exit.

"That… sucks…" I commented, "I do hope that Luffy has a way out since I really don't know how to do all of this bravery and strongy stuff…"

"Just… leave me." Robin stated.

"I already said, we're not going to leave you behind. Luffy wouldn't want you to die…" I looked at her, immediately regretting it since she was glaring at me. She pushed me away, making me fall backwards. She slowly got up, holding the still-fresh wound in her stomach. She winced.

"Dude, Miss…" I got up myself, "You're still hurt… You really shouldn't move around."

Robin glanced at the battle that was occurring near them, "Hn… perhaps you should worry about your captain instead."

I looked at Luffy, who had just barely avoided the poison hook, but still got scrapped, "He'll be fine…" I stated. But when the poison hook touched a nearby rock and it melted, I slightly sweatdropped, "He'll be fine…" I murmured a little less confidently. "Ah, Miss Robin!" I reached out to catch her, but I was too late as she fell to the floor again, landing on her stomach. She was unconscious again; perhaps her injuries were more severe than she thought.

A large pole that supported the chamber broke and fell in between Luffy and Crocodile and both pirates still did not move. They just breathed. Personally, I would have yelped out of surprise and get a tiny weensy scared because a stone pole could have fallen and kill me… really. These manbeasts…

They both finally moved, running towards each other. Luffy used his rubber leg to kick straight through the pole, efficiently breaking the stone and wrapped his leg around Crocodile's arm and successfully threw Crocodile into a wall. Crocodile stilled laughed, "Hahaha… I still win… the poison is already spreading through your body…"

Luffy readied his fists, "You don't understand anything." He replied.

The Shichibukai bristled with anger as Luffy tried to punch Crocodile again, but hit the wall instead. The Shichibukai reached out and tried to hit Luffy with his poison hook and landed a scratch as Luffy managed to avoid the hook. "Gomu Gomu No… GATLING GUN!" His two fists began attacking Crocodile at a fast rate, but Crocodile had jumped away to evade the attack. Luffy panted; he was obviously trying his very best to land another hit on Crocodile.

"Don't you understand?" Crocodile was also breathing heavily, "You're already dead! The poison entered your wounds and is about to finish you off!" That scared me a lot, making me bite my lip in worry and almost make my lip bleed. That nasty crocodile… As Luffy attempted to move, he staggered to his right, "Your body's starting to go numb, isn't it? No matter if you win or lose this fight…" A stupid, dark grin was permanently plastered on the Shichibukai's face, "You're going to be buried within this underground sanctuary!"

After making sure Robin was alright on the ground by herself, I rushed nearer the battle. Grimacing, I picked up a rock and proceeded to make one of my hands bleed. Wanting to give Luffy a bit more time to rest, I shouted, "OI! BAKA CROCODILE! YOU SUCK, YA HEAR MEH!?" I threw the bloody rock at his head, and he just turned around to glare at me. But I already had turned invisible and ran over to him. I jumped up and used my bloody hand to punch him… hard… But my strength was nowhere near Luffy's strength and Crocodile merely kicked my invisible self away. I coughed, landing a few feet away from Luffy on my back, losing my concentration in the process so now everyone can see me again.

"Thanks Seiji," Luffy grinned down at me, "But just make sure Vivi's father and…" He glanced at the unconscious Robin, "she's alright. Protect them for me, neh?" He cracked his knuckles and turned his attention back to Crocodile.

I nodded, getting up as I spat out blood. These pirates were just too strong for me. I weakly limped over to Robin and put her arm around my shoulder, supporting her up so that she can get over to Cobra. I had to protect them. And I'll do it with my powers. Once I got to Cobra, I spoke to him as I had the slumbering Robin sit against the wall as well. "Gomen (3)," I said as I squatted in front of both of them, directing my apology towards the King, "I know you dislike her, but captain's orders, you see." With that, I closed my eyes and concentrated… "Iru Iru No… Dome…" I whispered and soon a transparent dome surrounded all three of us, protecting us from the falling rocks and whatnot.

"Your desire does not lie within this country!" Crocodile exclaimed, "Am I wrong?" He narrowed his eyes at Luffy. "You're fighting for someone else's desire! Why would you die for that!?" What a jerk, really! "Just one or two nakama… if you abandon them then they won't hold you back!! You're all just utter fools!" He spat angrily, wondering what the hell was wrong with the young captain.

"Like I said… you don't understand anything…" Luffy growled as he glared at Crocodile. "I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE! WE'RE NAKAMA!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before the Shichibukai could say anything else, "That's why as long as she doesn't give up on her country… we won't stop fighting!"

Crocodile sneered, "Even if you die?"

"When I die…" Luffy never wavered, "That'll be that."

I grimaced again when I heard him say that. If Luffy dies, manga readers and anime watchers would throw a fit and be so ticked… But nevertheless, my hope in him did not waver as well as I continued to keep the protection dome up.

Crocodile just laughed again, "Your most valiant attempts at yelling… won't make your body listen. A fine state you're in, Straw Hat." He chuckled, glancing at the rubber boy's injuries.

I couldn't see what was going on but… Luffy's eyes were slowly diluting as the poison began affecting his body more and more as seconds passed. And somehow, through the loud noise of rocks falling and all, I thought I heard a loud explosion outside. I made a face; what if it was the bomb? But if it was the bomb… then wouldn't it have blown this place up as well? Or is the Tomb area out of the bomb's range? I bit my lip hard as I attempted to continue to concentrate to protect Cobra and Robin; I hope Vivi and the others are alright… They'll find a way to get rid of the bomb… I know it…

For the next few minutes, it was completely silent except for the falling rocks and Crocodile's chuckles. I squeezed my eyes shut even more if that was possible. I couldn't hear Luffy… What was going on behind me? What was… going on?

"At long last…" Crocodile stated, "The new era has begun… the day my ambition becomes reality! This country is… MINE!" He shouted up to the ceiling that was threatening to fall all on us.

I winced; a large rock had just fallen on the dome, but thankfully, it rolled off, breaking. That took a huge toll on me, but I couldn't… no I _can't_ let down the dome or else the three of us would get crushed instantly under these rocks. "Luffy…" I uttered, "Luffy…" He had better not be taking a nap right now. Sure, he was poisoned, but Monkey D. Luffy is way stronger than poison. He has to… defeat Crocodile… He has to…

Soon, I heard Luffy get up and still panting heavily for air. He was tired, he was injured, and he was poisoned. Despite these facts, he continued to get up and face Crocodile again and again. This… is why Luffy's such a heroic and good guy. Hell, he pwns Naruto any day, anyways!

"You… can't… defeat me!" Luffy announced, still determined to crush the Shichibukai.

"Are those the only words you can squeeze out?" Crocodile smirked, thinking that Luffy would drop dead for real really soon. The poison was too powerful. He began walking towards Luffy, "A bluff from a dog who is about to meet its end… how fitting. Groundless!"

"Tch!" Luffy uttered, "I am… the man who will become the Pirate King!" That made me smile; it's been a long time since I heard that from Luffy.

"Hm," I can just hear Crocodile's cocky smirk widen, "Listen boy," He continued to talk despite what Luffy had just announced to him, "The more you get to know this sea, the more you learn not to make impudent statements like that." He raised his poison hook in front of him, "I already told you this… there are so many rookies like you in the sea! The more you spend time in this sea… THE MORE YOU LOSE SIGHT OF THOSE DREAMS!!" He took off, bounding towards Luffy to finish him off.

Once Crocodile got close enough, Luffy used his feet to smash Crocodile's hooked hand to the ground, efficiently breaking the poison hook. "I am… the man who will surpass you!" Luffy glared at Crocodile as he still had his foot on Crocodile's golden band of the hooked hand. He let go and soon Luffy had his hand thrown all the way back and quickly punched Crocodile in the guts with all his might.

"Guh!" Crocodile choked from the impact, more blood spraying from his mouth. After that, Luffy just went on a punching and kicking spree. I could hear Crocodile's chokes and sounds from getting hit. I winced when I thought I heard his jaw crack badly, but felt no remorse if that really did happen. Crocodile deserves this; he undeniably deserves the beating that Luffy's giving him. Then, I think Luffy threw Crocodile in a wall and probably gave the Shichibukai a concussion. Whoot!

"You're just some kid who just appeared out of nowhere!" Crocodile growled as he replaced the broken hook with a dagger attached to his golden band. "JUST WHO THE HELL YOU THINK I AM!?" He roared as he dashed at Luffy.

"I don't give a shit about who you are but…" Luffy dodged the dagger by bending his back forwards, "I WILL SURPASS YOU!" He roared back as he kicked Crocodile upwards, sending the Shichibukai up through the ceiling. But when Crocodile reached the next ceiling of the upper floor of the chamber, he glared down at Luffy.

"I'll destroy you along with this temple!" He announced furiously, holding out his hand, "SABLES (4)!" Immediately a large whirl of sand appeared over the palm of his hand, "PESADO (5)!"

"Luffy!" I shouted suddenly as more pillars and walls collapsed nearby, nearly causing me to lose concentration when huge boulder came crashing down at my dome.

Thankfully, he was alright. He sucked in air until he was a giant rubber balloon and twisted himself and blew down until he was sent flying in the air to get near Crocodile. "AHHH!!" He bellowed as he and Crocodile used their devil fruit powers to battle it out one last time. "Gomu Gomu No… STORM!" His fast-moving arms punched through Crocodile's sand attack and punched the guy more than just a couple of times, sending the Shichibukai through the ceiling and all the way up into the sky where everyone else saw him.

"Incredible!" Cobra uttered in amazement, "Between the surface and here is pure bedrock!"

"Sugeee (6)…" I managed to whisper before a couple of more rocks fell onto the dome and covered us completely. This was a huge strain on my mind, but I was still relieved and glad that Luffy finally beat Crocodile. "Go Luffy…" I was sure that everyone else in the crew was thinking, 'HE WON!!' like I was… I swayed, but I still managed to keep myself upright. I can't let the King and Robin get crushed.

When Luffy made that huge hole in the underground chamber where you can see bright sunlight down here now, buildings around the temple came crashing down, making more rocks and stone come crashing down on us as well. "Grr!" I growled as I kicked away the remains of the wall that Cobra used to lean against. That wall was in the way of my dome; and before rubbles and stone replaced the rubble of the wall, I extended my dome illusion so that we'd have more oxygen space. We were running out of air fast since we were trapped and I knew that I was too weak to get all of the rubble off of us.

But I was too weak? Since when did that ever stop Luffy and the others? I grimaced, not at all liking what I'm about to do. I stood up in the dome, still not letting it down just yet. I closed my eyes, concentrating. If I did this right then… my dome would disappear, but not before 'exploding' and bursting the rubble away… "Iru Iru No…" I suddenly realized I had no name for this move, but I continued despite that. "Dome Explosion!" What a crappy name, but I can deal… My illusion of the dome 'exploded' and did in fact bursted the rubble away like I had hoped it would. As more rocks and stone fell, I had Robin on my back now, since she wasn't all that heavy ya know… So both Cobra and I neared the body of my captain who was just resting a few feet away from us.

Cobra smiled peacefully, on his knees near Luffy now. "My thanks…" He whispered to Luffy.

Luffy panted heavily, his eyes closed. He managed a wide grin despite the pain, "No problem."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

ASV: Phew, that took a quite a while to type though I really should have been working on it steadily over the few months rather than just in one go, neh? But it still took me THREE days because of interruptions and the need for inspiration… (But at least the chapter's longer! I think….) And I think you readers would see how much my writing style changed. I think more insight about Seiji and more actions from him are needed. (Along with more description overall!) So yeah… hope you like him being more action-y! (And I'm thinking of revising my previous chapters…)

Seiji: Yup, I missed being in action! Though I swear you totally forgot about this story and me!

ASV: Hah! I did not!

Seiji: Prove it!

ASV: …

Seiji: HAH!

ASV: -grumbles- Shut up…

Seiji: -Smug grin-

ASV: Don't you dare get cocky, my little Japanese failure of a man.

Seiji: I'm not! And I'm not a little Japanese failure of a man!

ASV: Oh right, you're still a minor. Wait until you're eighteen until you get laid.

Seiji: -turns red- What the hell, ASV! You've changed!

ASV: Did I?

Seiji: Yes! You've turned… more perverted!

ASV: Wow, you're right, I did get more perverted. That's what I get for having perverted friends.

Seiji: Wow… and how old are you?

ASV: Still a minor as well…. younger than you actually.

Seiji: Hn…

ASV: Anyway! –turns attention to readers- Hey there! You might have seen some numbers next to some words that you might have not understood! No worries there, I provided a small translation for you to know what each word means! Here:

--

Translations:

(1) Treinta Fleur: Thirty (Spanish) Flowers (French)

(2) Ore wa Suzuki Seiji: I am Seiji Suzuki (Masculine way of introducing one's self)

(3) Gomen: Informal way of saying sorry

(4) Sable: Sands in French

(5) Pesado: Heavy in Spanish

(6) Suge: Awesome/Cool in Japanese

---

ASV: There! Hope that helps! ^^ The attacks that Robin and Crocodile use are actually in the anime and how they use French and Spanish lol… But as you can see from the story, I think I've started to take a liking to Tashigi. At first, I thought she was just really annoying, but you know… she's just… strong. I'm not saying the other females aren't, but yeah… Haha… Still love ya Robin!

Robin: Thank you, Miss Author.

ASV: Haha! If only I was old enough…

Seiji: HAH!!??

ASV: Just kidding, boy… O.O

Seiji: -glares- Good…

Robin: -slightly flattered that Seiji got jealous-

Seiji: -continues to glare at ASV-

ASV: Hnn… I just thought of this, people can just call me ASV or Kyu… I don't know which one is easier, but yeah… lol

Seiji: Kyu? Where'd you get that name?

ASV: Previous penname.

Seiji: Ah…

ASV: Yup, so anyways! Thank you for reading (and being sooooooooooo patient! D:) and please review!!!!!!!!

Seiji: Please review…

Robin: Thank you for reviewing.

ASV: You mean for the previous chapters, Robin-chan?

Robin: No, I mean for this chapter.

ASV: Huh? I don't think anyone already reviewed when I'm still typing this.

Robin: No, it's just that I know people will review.

ASV: Aww, thanks. –flattered-

Robin: -secretly glares at readers- (ROBIN, THAT'S TOO MEAN D:)

ASV: Well anyway, please do review! –oblivious to what Robin is doing-

Seiji: … -extremely jealous now-


	12. Now That the Sandman Has Been Defeated

ASV: Hey there! I'm actually updating pretty fast… it's been more than a year since this story has been first put up. I'm… so happy. Wow, and yet that really means nothing since I'm no where near done with this story. Considering the events that have been happening so far in the real One Piece anime and manga, I have no idea what to do. I'll wait a bit longer since my Japanese friend insists that the manga would end really soon after Luffy saves Ace and all, but I think otherwise. Other than that, I plan to maybe just leave off with hints of a sequel. I really want to work on Daichi's story and I'll tell you this… he'll be departing during the crew's adventure in the sky so yeah… Man, this is so hard. XD

**Summary:** After a long and consistent, yet tiring battle with Crocodile, Luffy finally defeats the Shichibukai! And Seiji managed to save the unconscious Nico Robin and King Cobra from the falling rocks. Now that Crocodile has been defeated, what shall happen next? Scroll down and read chapter 12 to find out~!

**Disclaimer:** If I was the owner of One Piece… I'd…. *giggles* … *cough* Uh-hum… I don't own, sorry!

**Enjoy!**

**Oh Boy**

Chapter 12: Now that the Sandman has been Defeated…

It was only about fifteen minutes later after all of the nearby buildings crashed around us. Luffy had fallen unconscious and I felt like I was nearing that state as well. I wildly looked around, seeing no one in site. After Cobra had given his thanks to Luffy, the pirate captain got all of us out of the way before the buildings crashed on us. Standing in front of the rubble, facing the direction of the town square, I idly wondered where the rest of the crew was. Because Robin was a wanted woman, we left her nearby yet cleverly hidden so that she can escape after waking up. Now Cobra was carrying the collapsed Luffy on his back and I was right next to them, my body aching everywhere.

Seconds later, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, and Usopp came into view and stopped a few feet away from us. Looking sheepishly, Sanji put a hand on his head and pointed at Luffy, who had his head rested on Cobra's shoulder, "Ah, that guy on your back… Thanks for carrying that guy out of there. He's with us. We'll take him from here…" He trailed off, finally noticing me at Cobra's side.

"Oh, you are the pirates who brought Vivi back to this country," Cobra replied, finally figuring out who Sanji and the others were.

"Oh? Who are you, ossan?" Sanji blinked a couple of times in a questioning manner.

"Papa!" Everyone turned to the familiar girl's voice. It was Vivi running towards us, "Everyone!"

"Ah, it's Vivi!" Chopper commented, staring at the approaching princess.

"Papa?" Sanji blinked again, and then looked at Cobra, mouth wide, "Vivi-chan's father!?" Needless to say, the cook was probably embarrassed that he addressed the King with 'ossan'.

"You're the King?" Zoro breathed out, looking slightly shocked along with Nami.

I chuckled under my breath and glanced at the peacefully sleeping Luffy. I envied him a lot right now. I wanted to collapse and take a nice and long nap as well. I turned my gaze from my captain and looked at my crewmates. They looked equally as tired as I am or perhaps even more. Trying to stop the Rebel and Royal armies from fighting _and_ trying to stop the bomb from exploding must have been way more tiring than what I went through.

We all moved to an alley that was much safer and dry. Cobra placed Luffy on the ground, letting the captain use the wall as somewhat a pillow at the same time. We all either sat down or stood as Cobra began talking, "I was prepared for death… but he saved us. After he defeated Crocodile, he brought the three of us back to the surface." The King skillfully avoided adding Robin to his words, "It is difficult to conceive of possessing so much power."

"And we don't have to worry about the poison?" Usopp questioned as he stared down at Luffy, his bandaged arms crossed. I still found it funny that the sharp shooter had almost his whole body wrapped in the white bandages.

"No, he's already been given the antidote, but his wounds must be treated…" Cobra replied, standing next to Vivi. He was so glad to have her back. "…as well as all of you." He smiled at us, looking very grateful for what we have done for his country.

"So, Vivi, hurry up and go." Zoro had his eyes closed as he sat down with his arm wrapped around his three precious swords, "Get back to the Square…"

"Eh?" Vivi uttered quizzically.

"Haha, that's right." Usopp chuckled, "The rebellion is finally over. But, without the words of the King and the Princess to guide it, it won't be a real ending." He actually sounded wise with those words.

"Then, we should all-" Vivi took a step forward.

"Vivi-chan," Sanji cut in as he lit a cigarette in his mouth, "You understand right? We're marked men." He turned around with a broad grin and his cigarette now in his hand, "We ain't gonna concern ourselves with countries and such!"

"I'm hungry…" Chopper grinned, his tongue sticking out to show exactly how hungry he was.

Nami smiled at Vivi, "We'll come to the Palace when we're ready. We exhausted," she shrugged. We all smiled at Vivi and Cobra in fact. I nodded along with Usopp, taking a few steps back from Vivi and towards the crew. Turning around, I gave another slight nod towards her, hoping that she'd understand.

She nodded, "Un…" With that, her father and she turned around and walked away towards the Town Square.

When their backs finally vanished from view, Sanji's eyes closed and his body fell to the ground while his cigarette falling out of his mouth. One by one, all of us collapsed onto the floor and were unconscious, finally getting the sleep that we deserved. I was the last one to close my eyes, loving the feel of the ground. Seeing Luffy one last time before the heavy feel of my eyelids finally defeating me, I smiled, "G-good job everyone…" Even though they all couldn't hear me, I swore I saw Luffy twitch and his smile widening by a fraction. I really couldn't tell though for I saw darkness quickly. But I allowed such darkness as it lulled me to sleep as well.

"_Seiji! Seiji!"_

_Hmm? What was that? Who's calling me?_

"_Seiji!!!!!"_

_I opened my eyes, "M-mom?" I groaned, feeling like I had a huge migraine. I looked around, "W-where am I?" All around was dark… and scary. The last time I saw my mother was on a beach or something. This time, only darkness and a dead forest surrounded us. _

"_Seiji," my mother looked relieved, but then she tensed up again when the nearby bushes rustled, signaling that someone was approaching. "There's not much time," she said in a hushed voice, "Keep this… and protect it!" She shoved a shiny, crimson red… holy cross necklace into my hands. It looked like it was all covered in blood yet when I held it, it wasn't. The chain of the necklace was gold and somehow… the whole thing looked demonic._

"_W-what is this?" I spluttered, wanting to drop this… thing that reeked of… evil. I don't know how I feel like it was evil… but it just was._

"_It's a necklace… that allowed me to send you to the One Piece world," my mother bit her lips, "I only did it to keep you safe until you return to your real world."_

"_You mean this thing will let me go back only in ten years?" I asked in disbelief. I thought God or something gave her the power to do that, not a necklace._

"_Actually… I never told you the complete truth." My mother looked desperate and yet guilty at the same time. She had avoided answering my question as she continued to talk, "G-god never gave me a power, this necklace to bring you and your older brother to the current world you are in. This necklace… I actually stole it…" She was suddenly cut off when two men stepped out from the bushes._

"_That is correct. That woman stole the necklace from us." A white-haired man, who wasn't exactly old by the way, said coldly, glaring at my mother. "Give that necklace back to us right now." The long-haired man besides the guy who spoke had eyes of steel as he looked at me, a hand on his sword. "Or the both of you will die." I had no idea how my mother will die again, but it seemed like both men knew how to do it anyway._

"_Seiji!" My mother cried, stepping right in front of me as if to shield me from the two men, "You must protect that necklace with your life! You can not let those two h-horrible Noahs get that necklace from you." Her angelic wings that seemed darker than just pure white spread out as she turned to face me. "I'll hold them off as long as I can, but when you wake up; do not fear the Grand Line. Travel as far as you can with your pirate crew deep into the Grand Line. They have restrictions themselves since they can not travel directly into the One Piece world."_

_I was suddenly frightened; this was only a dream, was it not? I stumbled backwards since she pushed me away to run away. She barked at me to run and to never look back. And so I did. As I ran into the deadly silent forest with barely any leaves still on the branches, I heard an agonizing, feminine scream. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them, and quickly glanced over my shoulder. Far behind me were the two men with a single bloody body on the ground. A wing was barely attached to the body's back and the other wing in the white-haired man's hand. _

It was three days later when I found myself in bed next to Luffy's bed. I looked around and then down at my hands, looking at the same red cross necklace that had been there ever since I woke up the second day. I wanted to believe that dream was just a fake. But this necklace was proof of the events that happened. This necklace… I really have to protect it? And those two men… were they really dangerous? My mom called them 'Noahs' and I had no idea what 'Noahs' are… Before someone can see the necklace, I hastily stuffed it in my pocket so that no one would know. I'll think more about this necklace later, but for now… I should… relax or something…

Chopper was currently making medicine while the palace's doctor was showering the little guy compliments about Chopper's skills. And of course, all of us know how Chopper would react to such compliments. "You guys are too noisy! Shut up will yah, bastards!? Go away!" Chopper had a wide grin as he pulled out a chair and tea for the old doctor to sit and watch quietly.

I chuckled along with Vivi, who walked over to Luffy and placed a clean and wet towel over the sleeping captain's forehead. I, myself, had been sleeping for only one day and spent last two days hanging out with Nami and the others. But Nami was currently in the library reading interesting books while Sanji and Usopp were out getting stuff. I scratched my head and proceeded to throw off the blankets and get out of bed. Stretching since I recently woke up and had stiff bones, Sanji and Usopp came in just as Luffy woke up for the first time in three days.

"WOAH!! I SLEPT VERY WELL!!!" Luffy cheered as he sat with his legs crossed and arms in the air, cheering merrily. It was as if he had never been beaten up badly by Crocodile. "HUH? WHERE'S MY HAT!? I'm hungry… WHERE'S MY FOOD!? BREAKFAST!! MY HAT!!" He touched his head when he found out that his hat was missing while trying to coax food out of us since he was hungry…

"This guy…" I sighed because of his obnoxious and loud voice. I finally finished stretching and continued to talk, "By the way, Luffy… it's not breakfast; it's dinner time." I reached over to the night stand and tossed my captain his beloved hat, "A guard found it."

"Really? Thanks Seiji!" He grinned as he caught his hat and immediately put it on his head.

Vivi giggled as she sat down next to Luffy's bed, "Luffy-san, it's so good to see you in high spirits."

"High spirit? I am always like that, right!?" Luffy replied bluntly.

"You idiot!" Nami said loudly; somehow she had come back from the library and entered the room without all of us knowing. "You had a high fever and your condition was pretty serious! Vivi and Chopper were the ones who had been taking care of you!"

"Really? Thank you." Luffy blinked.

"Whaa? You're awake now?" Zoro questioned as he entered the room.

"Aaah, Zoro! Long time no see!" Luffy waved and then hesitated, suddenly looking confused, "Long time no see?"

"HEY!" Chopper exclaimed, jumping down from his seat, "Don't tell me you've been training again!"

"What's wrong? It's not your problem." Zoro replied as he poured himself a drink.

"It is my problem! I'm the ship's doctor! And don't tell me you took off those bandages!" Chopper began to scold the swordsman.

"It's hard to move in them." Zoro protested lightly, not really caring about Chopper's words.

"That's the point! You're not supposed to move or strain yourself!" The reindeer boy looked frustrated with dealing with the apathetic swordsman.

"Long time no see?" Luffy tilted his head to the side, still confused as to why it seemed so long since he had last seen Zoro.

"It's not surprising that you feel like that," I commented as I walked over to the end of his bed, looking at you. "You've been asleep for three days, ever since you defeated Crocodile."

"THREE DAYS!? I SLEPT FOR THREE DAYS!?" Luffy gasped out loud, looking mighty shocked. "… I MISSED FIFTEEN MEALS!!" He exclaimed, looking completely devastated now.

"How come you can count those kinds of things so fast?" Nami questioned, looking exasperated at Luffy's stupidity.

"And he counted five meals a day!" Usopp had his hands on his hips, having a similar expression on his face like Nami's.

Vivi giggled again, and then said, "Hahaha, don't worry. I already asked for dinner to be prepared, but we'll still have to wait."

Before we can say anything else, a person who looked extremely similar to Igraham-san came in with a huge wheelbarrow of fruits behind her. "The captain woke up, eh? It will take another thirty minutes for dinner to be ready, so will you all please wait? It will be better if we all ate together!"

"HEY!!" Luffy's eyes bulged out, mouth open insanely wide, "WHA? UNCLE, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!?"

"YOU… SO YOU'RE INTO THESE…!?" Zoro looked equally as shocked as our captain.

"You all misunderstood," Vivi got up and walked over to the Igraham look-alike, "This is Terracota, Igraham's wife and also the palace's head chef."

"Thank you for looking after Princess Vivi and Igraham." Terracota bowed slightly to us pirates.

"There should be a limit as how similar a couple should be…" Zoro murmured, making Sanji and I nod in agreement.

"I heard one of you eats a lot. Before dinner, please snack on these fruits first please, okay?" The head chef spoke as another chef wheeled in the huge wheelbarrow of fruits towards Luffy.

"I understand." Luffy burped, having eaten all of the fruits in a blink of an eye.

"IS THIS MAGIC!?" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed, wide-eyed at how fast Luffy had eaten the fruits.

Ignoring both his cook and his swordsman, the captain of the Straw Hat pirates turned to the Head Chef of the palace and stated seriously, "Auntie, I want three days worth of food!"

"Don't worry; I've been working as a chef for thirty years! I won't let some youngling's stomach defeat me! I won't disappoint so just eat your fill!" Terracota thrust a fist into the air as a sign of how good of a chef she is.

Thirty minutes later was when I found myself in the dining hall along with the rest of the crew with Cobra, Vivi, Igraham, and the head guard, who has a name that I never really bothered to learn. Luffy, being the ravenous pig he is, had already started stuffing all of the food that his speedy and rubbery hands can get, in his mouth and down his throat into his stomach. He even resorted to stealing food from all of us.

"EAT FASTER!"

"HEY! LUFFY! YOU JUST TOOK MY FOOD!" Usopp thundered when his rice ball was taken away.

"QUACK!"

"I WANT MORE!" Luffy bellowed, his stomach looking like it can explode any minute.

"STOP EATING SO FAST!" Sanji exclaimed, trying to stop Chopper from eating so fast so that the reindeer wouldn't choke.

"EW, DON'T SPIT FOOD EVERYWHERE!" I definitely felt sorry for Nami, who was sitting next to Luffy.

"N-now, there is still a lot…" Vivi laughed at the sight.

"Take this, Luffy! This is my super hot chili!" Usopp cackled as he spread his super hot chili all over the next plain rice ball. Luffy took it without looking and ate it, immediately bellowing out flames because of the spiciness. "You're so stupid!" Usopp giggled with the stupid and perverted camel right next to him. "Huh!? WHEN DID YOU!?" The sharp shooter finally noticed the camel.

"THAT'S MINE!!" I exclaimed, stabbing my fork into Luffy's hand before he can take my food. "Hmph!"

"OWW!!" Luffy yelled, withdrawing his hand away from my food.

"You deserved it!" I retorted without mercy. Satisfied, I continued to eat with another fork since his dirty hand was defeated with the other fork.

"CAN I HAVE SOME MORE BEER!?" Zoro called over his shoulder, holding a mug of empty nothing.

"I WANT WATER!" Sanji exclaimed when Chopper finally began choking because he didn't stop to swallow correctly.

As we continued to eat and celebrate, the guards around us in the dinning hall finally began to laugh with us as Usopp stood on the table, dancing with plates on his long nose. Luffy and his giant stomach were rolling around and we were all just laughing and having fun.

I sighed, my hand in my pocket. I was fingering that crimson necklace, wondering… what really happened to my mother? Before I can think any more about the dream again, I was whisked away by all of the men at the table to take a bath.

"WOOOOO!!!!"

"This is the palace's best bath; it's usually used during raining reason." The King of Arabasta explained to all of us as we entered the humongous bathing area only for men and we only have towels around our waists to cover our… um… private part.

"THIS IS GREAT!! LUXURY! LUXURY!"

"I WILL BE FIRST!" Usopp cried as he began running towards the actually huge bath itself that had warm water flowing from dragons' mouths.

"NO, I WILL!" Luffy roared as he raced the sharpshooter, fully intending on being first.

At the same time though, they both slipped on the tile floor. "Are you guys still happy?" Sanji sweat dropped.

"That's the best meal I ever had! I was thinking of a quiet and tidy dinner but you guys just turned it into a party!" Cobra grinned at all of us as he sat down on the edge of the bath, looking fully satisfied.

"HEY ZORO! LOOK! We're doing training!" Luffy cried out as both he and Usopp were under the large waterfall of warm water, acting as if they were actually training.

"What training?" The swordsman and I question at the same time, raising an eyebrow. Then he looked at me and I looked back at him. I smirked at him knowingly and he scowled at me, turning away. It seemed like he wanted some quality time with his cook.

Speaking of the cook, he was currently with Igraham. "Oi! Where's the girls' bath?" He asked, having his face red like a pervert.

"AS IF I WOULD TELL YOU!" Igraham roared at Sanji, "Princess Vivi is there!"

"It's over that wall!" Cobra pointed.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOU CROOK!" Igraham shook a fist at the king.

"Whoa! Where are your manners!?" Usopp laughed at Igraham as all of the men, except for Zoro and me, rushed over to the wall that separated the females and the males. All of the men meant Cobra, Igraham, Chopper, Luffy, Usopp, the perverted camel, and of course, Sanji.

"So why aren't you over there with them?" I questioned the only other guy who wasn't trying to peep on Nami and Vivi.

Zoro got into the bath first, allowing the warm water to soak his weary body. He shrugged, "I don't care for them and their bodies. I don't see what's so attractive about that money hungry witch and the princess."

"True, but they're still our nakama, are they not?" I replied as I got in too, being a few feet away from Zoro since he probably wanted space. "And they're women, but then again, you're not exactly interested in anyone but one of the guys who's clinging to that wall to peep on the girls."

Zoro scowled at me again; it never got old to bring up Sanji and Zoro's relationship. It was funny, but then again… I felt sorry for Zoro since the cook never looked like he was serious about the swordsman. "Enough about me and that ero-cook," he said, trying to change the subject. "Why aren't _you_ peeping as well? Even Chopper is on that wall…" He pointed at the reindeer boy with a thumb over his shoulder without looking at all.

"Good point, isn't he a bit too young to peep?" I commented as I used my hand to rub my arm as if to clean off any dirt or something.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "But you never answered my question."

"I have no obligation to." I stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zoro closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, looking like he was getting extremely pissed. "If only I had my swords…" He muttered under his breath as he turned away from me.

I smiled, glad that he wasn't going to pursue that subject anymore. I didn't want to tell him that I was more interesting in another female than Nami and Vivi considering the fact that Nami and Vivi were the first females I met in this world. It's not exactly safe and smart to tell people that I was more fascinated with Nico Robin, the wanted woman who was pretty dangerous with her Devil's Fruit powers.

Suddenly, I heard a distant, feminine voice from the other side of the wall, "Happiness Punch!" All of the men and boys who were spying on Vivi and Nami suddenly fell to the hard tile floor, blooding coming from their noses like the perverts they are.

"Bakas…" I slapped my forehead before walking slowly deeper into the bath water. I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Zoro was extremely ticked off but was hiding it with a calm façade. To me, he looked like he wanted to do the same as I was doing, but he simply stayed at the edge of the bath, looking like he was enjoying all of the hot water.

"Thank you all," Cobra suddenly said, still lying on the ground with blood still coming out of his nose.

"Perverted old man," Chopper, Igraham, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji said immediately after Cobra said those three words.

"I'm not talking about that!" The king yelled in response, sitting up straight. He quickly got rid of the blood on his face and continued to talk, "I'm talking about the country!" Unexpectedly, he did a bow, lowering his head to all of us.

"Hey, hey, hey. Are you sure a king like you should be doing that towards us pirates?" Zoro questioned out loud.

"Cobra, your majesty! This is a big matter. Kings shouldn't bow their heads…." Igraham trailed off.

"Igraham," Cobra replied gravely, "Status exists if you're wearing clothes. But here in the bath, there isn't a naked king!" He continued to talk, "I am thinking as a father, with a citizen's heart to thank you. Thank you everyone."

All of us smiled at Cobra, even Zoro who had a tiny smirk on his face. Luffy laughed, having the widest grin out of all of us as usual.

"Tonight?"

"Yes…"

"Leaving here…"

"I think this is the right time to go, what do you think?" Zoro questioned as he sat one of the many beds in the room with his arms crossed.

"Yeah… the Marine has started to move too." Sanji commented as he leaned against the couch as he sat on the floor near Nami and Vivi.

"Luffy! It's up to you!" Usopp said.

"Right! We should at least have another Arabastan meal before we go!" Luffy grinned widely.

"We have to go now, idiot!" Nami's face turned scarier than usual.

…

At least another thirty minutes later…

…

Okay… we're gone from the palace, far from the city actually. We're riding on the cute ducks that can run really fast in the desert. Wearing cloaks and hoods was suspicious but it wasn't like anyone was awake during the middle of the night in the middle of this desert. People were probably still celebrating or something; it's not like they'd bother to look outside to see a few pirates leaving the city.

"Hmmm… this is comfortable." Zoro commented as he rode his duck quite easily without holding onto the reins.

"We're going to say goodbye to the sand kingdom… I won't ever forget that battle…" Usopp said, almost forlornly until he spotted Luffy right next to him, "Oi, Luffy! When are you going to stop eating!?"

"The food from Alubarna is great!" Luffy merely ignored the sharp shooter, chewing on his piece of meat, "Sanji, you better cook this next time!"

"I know; that's why I asked for recipes from Terracota, and some spices as well." Sanji replied, smoking a new cigarette as he rode next to Nami.

"Hm? Nami? Are you feeling alright?" Chopper questioned, spotting Nami who looked extremely sad.

"I'll give you one of my meats! But just one, okay?" Luffy's voice was muffled as he ripped off a piece of meat with his teeth. It was his turn to be ignored.

"Nami, you're thinking about Vivi? I understand your feelings… but even if you're worried, it's useless… Get your spirit up, Vivi wouldn't want to see you so troubled." Sanji tried to offer his comfort.

I was riding a duck right next to Zoro, holding onto the reins since I didn't want to fall off and looking like an idiot. "Hmm?" I mused out loud as I leaned forward, looking to my right to see what was going on with Nami. I wanted to offer my comfort as well, but I suspected that her unhappiness doesn't have anything to do with just Vivi…

The atmosphere suddenly turned serious as everyone fell quiet for Nami's answer. "I…" Nami started to say something, "thought about it… For Vivi… I forgot about that ten billion." She didn't look so sad anymore.

"YOU REALLY ARE A NATURAL MONEY LOVING WITCH!!" Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji yelled as Chopper merely looked like he was going to faint while Usopp fell off his duck completely.

"Since the beginning it was all for the money!?" I yelped, almost falling off myself since I was so surprised and nearly let go of the reins. I immediately calmed myself and held on tight, my face looking grim. I knew that she wasn't unhappy because of Vivi…

"ARGH! USOPP FELL OFF!" Chopper announced suddenly.

"Please don't joke around like that, Nami!"

"I'm not joking around! It's true. About Vivi, I don't have to worry about it." Nami blinked questioningly.

"ARGH! USOPP FELL OFF!!" Luffy repeated what Chopper had yelled out.

"So? It's his fault for not holding on tight." Nami stated calmly.

"It's YOUR FAULT!!" Zoro retorted loudly.

"Eh? Whatever." Nami shrugged, not really caring.

"Go back! Man overboard, man overboard!" Chopper began panicking, "We can't leave Usopp behind!!"

"He'll catch up," Sanji replied, taking his cigarette out of his mouth to puff out the smoke, "I think."

"You think?" I raised an eyebrow at the cook who just glared back at me. "Whoa there…" I murmured under my breath as I rolled my eyes at the green-haired guy next to me before glancing over my shoulder. I sure felt sorry for Usopp.

I was really glad that we finally got to the ship, with Usopp since Zoro had the heart to go back and hoist the sharpshooter onto the duck and dumped Usopp onto his own duck later on. I stretched once I got off the duck. 'Thank you," I smiled at the duck since he… or she… gave me a rather fast ride, which gave me a stiff neck though.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WAIT SO LONG!!?" A familiar booming voice bellowed, "LONG TIME NO SEE! YOU ALL MISSED ME!?" I just ignored that freaky ballerina man.

Apparently, so did the others as they thanked the ducks as well, bidding the ducks good bye as the ducks went racing back through the desert to get back to the city.

"What's this!? Old friends meeting and you don't say hi!" Mr. 2 looked extremely insulted as he sat on the railing of our ship.

"Who are friends with you? You're an enemy!" Luffy glared up at Mr. 2.

"Waahhh that time was my mistake!" The weird ballerina guy retorted, not looking a tiny bit sorry.

"Move!" Zoro barked at the guy as the swordsman walked up the ladder with some luggage that needed to be on the ship.

"Oh, sorry," Mr. 2 moved to his right so that he wasn't blocking the way to get onto the ship. He allowed his hairy legs to hang as he continued to talk, "Hmph, forget it! It was all in the past! B.W. got disbanded; we're all not your enemies anymore!"

"Even if you're not an enemy, I don't have to let you onboard." Luffy replied.

"Hn… and that's what I get for a favor." Mr. 2 frowned with disapproval.

"What are you talking about!?" Luffy asked loudly as Sanji and I brought up more luggages.

"Think about it!" Mr. 2 retorted, "If I didn't move the ship, what do you think would happen to it?"

"Probably confiscated by the marines," Nami replied.

"Not probably! Certainly! It nearly got taken away! You know what the condition around here is!?" Mr. 2 was getting louder and louder, "It's totally covered by the Marine! You understand!? Totally covered! Even a goose would have trouble escaping…"

"Then you took Going-Merry so that the Marines would get it?" Luffy asked.

"Really!?" Usopp yelled.

"Why!?" Chopper looked equally shocked.

"Because we are friends, aren't we!" Mr. 2 gave a thumbs-up towards them.

"You're really are a great person after all!" Luffy laughed as he, Chopper, Usopp, and Mr. 2 began interacting happily.

"In short, it's because of the Marine that you couldn't get away," Zoro stated bluntly, "That's why you came for help, right?" It seemed like Zoro just hit a bulls-eye… and he has no sense of direction.

Mr. 2 looked like he was crying… or rather he was, "That's right! This is the time when enemies should get together to bust out of this situation!"

"WOOOOO!!!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered.

"Really now…" Nami sighed.

"We thank you for the offer." Mr. 2's men on the swan ship bowed to us.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ALL!?" Zoro barked, his face looking scary as well.

"Oh my god… just go away will you all?" I sighed as well, being on the other side of the deck, my face buried into my arms as I leaned against the railing and faced the ocean. Why did they have to be so loud? Why couldn't they just be as silent as a muted person? That would do so well for my growing headache that will eventually turn into a migraine. Now I have to worry about getting out of this Marine situation alive along with protecting that damn necklace that's still in my freaking pocket. Not allowing my head to rise a bit, I slid one of my arms out easily, my head still resting against the other arm, and used my free arm to finger the necklace that was in my pocket. Something told me that there was more than just what my mother told me about this demonic necklace she stole from those two men. The two important questions that I was just dying to ask was why she stole the necklace and why did she send me here to keep me safe… It is obvious that I'm very confused… very, very confused…

"Oi! Seiji! You alright!?" Luffy hollered from the other side of the deck, spotting me not looking so well…

I slid my hand out of my pocket and raised it up in the air carelessly as a sign that was I okay, "Yeah, I'm alright…" I muttered.

"You sure, boy?" Zoro approached and stopped right next to me as he leaned against the railing as well.

"I'm pretty sure, now why don't you just have a little talk about loyalties with your little blonde over there?" I jeered at him for bothering me. I really hated my headache right now.

"Wow, pissy right now aren't we?" Zoro raised an eyebrow as he walked away.

"Yup, very…" I knew I wasn't acting like myself. But I couldn't help it. It was like I'm on my own version of PMSing… God… we better escape this kingdom _alive_ or I'll kill myself before letting the Marines execute me. Then again, I don't want to die before my brother. If he can survive ten years in the One Piece world in such a naïve manner, then I can as well! It's just that I know what's going on and he didn't. So yeah… we better not die.

"I think we're gonna die," were the first words I uttered the next day as I observed the scene before me. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that we're gonna die because we're weak, but I think we're gonna die because we're outnumbered and well… I highly doubt this ship will make it."

"Seiji?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Sure."

"FIRE THE CANNON! DAMN IT! JUST FIRE IT!!" Luffy bellowed out towards the marines who surrounded and outnumbered us greatly. "I WILL BOUNCE THEM BACK!!"

"Don't joke around!" Nami cried out at our captain, "If those metal spears break the hull, the ship will sink in no time!" Our navigator was right; there were plenty of metal spears that managed to sink themselves into our ship… we were just lucky that the hull hasn't been hit yet.

"Have more faith in Going-Merry!" Usopp yelled, desperate to protect the ship that his beloved Kaya had given him and the crew.

"It's coming!" Nami cried.

"BASTARDS!" Luffy gritted his teeth, ready to bounce back the cannon or whatever they're shooting at us. Sanji, Mr. 2, and Zoro looked ready to do something about the marines as well.

It turned out to be a metal spear as it hit the bottom of our ship again. "YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!" Chopper bellowed from below, "I can't cover anymore holes!!"

"They have eight boats against us! It's unfair!" Nami yelled.

"Since when were they ever fair?" I rolled my eyes as I looked around. I wasn't much help since I was still overwhelmed and that feeling of giving up was tempting me a lot. I never really faced death before or any difficulties to this extent where I really might die… but… I do want to believe in Luffy again… he really can do anything….

"Oh, c'mon Seiji, stop whining! Get your ass over here and help out or something!" Sanji barked out at me.

"Uhh… alright," I muttered as I clambered to my feet after being thrown off balance. Once I finally got to where Sanji was, I was forced to look for an escape route with them. "Why can't Usopp just fire the damn cannon and hit a ship?" I whined under my breath.

BOOM!

"Wow!" Luffy whistled, looking at the two ships that just sunk to their doom. "Usopp, you're awesome!" He gaped at the sharpshooter who had just fired a cannon ball and hit a ship, efficiently being the one who sunk the two Marine ships.

"Holy god…" Usopp gaped as well as he stared at the spot where the spot where the two ships used to be. He looked equally shocked as well, "Ah, that's right! It's going according to my calculations! Didn't expect that now did ya!?" He whooped with joy even though it was obvious that he really didn't make any real calculations.

I whistled as well, "We got an escape route unless you want to get rid of the rest of the six ships left."

"Now just sink the ones that are south so that we can rush towards that direction!"

I rolled my eyes. Hmmm… maybe I should try something out… maybe I can… nah, too hard and I'm too lazy to try. I glanced around to get the feel of emergency again, but I couldn't feel it. Maybe I was too lazy to feel the panic. Or maybe I'm simply giving in. There's too many 'maybes' in my life right now… I just want to go to sleep…

"Oi… oi… SEIJI!" I couldn't identify who called out my name, but I was so… so tired. I felt my body land on the hard and cold wooden floor of the ship, my eyes closing. I was drifting off to sleep. I didn't know why I was falling asleep, but somehow, I couldn't fight the urge to just sleep.

_Shit. Where am I now? I glanced around, finding myself in a strange and empty place. I was on a street, yet it was an empty street. As I looked around this place, I figured this place out to be a town of some sort. An empty town that is… There was no one at all and in the buildings, I could not see for the windows were pitching black. What good windows they are all… "Hello?" I called out tentatively, suddenly hearing my voice echo. It was as if I was in a dome or something, but above me was the sky… I think._

"_Why hello there boy... You still have that necklace of ours?" A scary yet familiar voice questioned me from behind._

"_Whoa!" I turned around quickly, seeing the same white-haired man with a mark around his left eye. I turned around once again to run away only to see the raven-haired man with his sword unsheathed. "Eep!" I turned so that they were on my left and right side, my glances at them alternating feverishly. "What do you want from me!?"_

"_We want the necklace back." The swordsman stated simply._

"_And we won't harm or kill you if you just give it to us right now." The white-haired man took a step forward towards me._

"… _What did you do to my mother?" I suddenly asked._

"_What?" They both narrowed their eyes and stares at me._

"_My mother, you know… she's the one who stole the necklace from you even though I have no idea why she did it." I rolled my eyes at them, clutching at the necklace that was still in my pocket. "I want to know what you did to her."_

_The white-haired man shrugged, "We punished her. This isn't the first time she stole the necklace from us."_

"… _She stole it from you ten years ago?" I hesitantly asked them._

"_How did you know? She told you?" The other man spat the question as if I was a disgusting creature. I probably was to him anyways._

"_No, just a feeling," I shrugged, "So, did you kill my mother?" I glared at the white-haired man._

_He laughed, "No. She's already dead, wasn't she? I thought you'd at least know that she died and became an angel. No, we did something much worse to her." Now that last sentence made the bad feeling in my gut worse as well, "She can not fly anymore, she can not see anymore, she can not walk anymore, and she can not see anymore. And if you don't give the necklace back to us, then you will never ever see her anymore because she won't exist anymore." His words were cruel even though he spoke in such a light tone that had a dark tone lingering right beneath it._

_I wanted to throw up. The last dream when my mother gave the necklace to me… I shouldn't have run away when she told me to. She told me not to look back at all and yet I still did and saw one of her wings completely torn off while the other was almost torn off. Even if I saw that… image…. I didn't go back to save her. I'm… such a pathetic son… a pathetic human… I felt tears just threatening to fall from my eyes and I didn't care. _

"_Now… hand over the necklace." Both men slowly began walking towards me._

_I held the necklace in my hand tightly; my eyes squeezing shut as tears finally flowed down my face. Swallowing my spit, my raspy and shaky voice uttered a single word, "No."_

"_What?" The white-haired man glared at me._

"_No," I said again, in a more firm voice. C'mon… wake up, Seiji… wake up…_

"_Give it to us now!" The swordsman lunged at me._

_C'mon… c'mon… I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter… WAKE UP SEIJI!!_

"Is he awake yet?"

"No, he's still unconscious."

"Any idea why he just collapsed?"

"Maybe fatigue or something along the lines…. I'm not entirely sure. I examined him yesterday night after our bath; there was nothing wrong with him."

"Hmm… that's strange."

"W-what happened?" I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly seeing the whole crew surrounding me, looking worried. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to adjust to the sunlight again.

"You collapsed like a dead body." Usopp offered me the simple explanation.

"Yeah, you alright?" Nami questioned.

"I think so," I sat up straight, rubbing my forehead, "All I can remember is having a headache during our attempt to escape… speaking of trying to escape, did we succeed?"

"Yup. We escaped successfully." Sanji grinned.

"And Vivi?" I prodded for more information.

"She stayed…" Luffy replied, all of them except for Zoro suddenly looked very sad.

I was too, "Oh… that's… a pity."

"At last we're out to sea." A familiar, wise voice said as the door to the kitchen opened, "Good work."

We all turned as I got up, brushing off imaginary dust off of myself. We stared, all of us looking extremely shocked and surprised. Especially me…

"You're here for revenge, c'mon!" Zoro unsheathed his swords, already in a fighting stance.

"You're here!?" Nami looked extremely worried and scared.

"Oooh~ Pretty lady!" Sanji was certainly happy about this particular person being on board…

"ENEMY ON BOARD! ENEMY ON BOARD!" Usopp cried out loud.

"Who…is she?" Chopper questioned as he hid.

"What? It's you! You're not dead?" Luffy didn't look as shocked anymore.

"Don't point those dangerous things at me." The person walked out from the kitchen, hands appearing on Zoro and Nami. The hands smacked the swords out of Zoro's hands while Nami just got a smack on the hand.

"Since when did you board the ship!?" Nami questioned furiously.

"I was here the whole time in the cabin, reading a book and taking a bath. These are your clothes, correct? Lend them to me." The person replied as she took out a foldable seat from storage. She turned as she set up the foldable seat, "Monkey D. Luffy. You didn't forget what you said, didn't you?" What did Luffy say to her?

"Hey! Don't lie! I didn't say anything to you!" Luffy protested as Sanji tried to strangle him for answers.

She sat down on the chair, looking very relaxed, "No, I remember clearly. You better take responsibility!"

"Huh!?"

"You're really weird… what do you want?" Luffy looked peeved and annoyed.

"Let me join your crew." Robin said simply as she smiled at all of us. Her beautiful smile nearly made me faint.

"EH!?" Everyone else reacted just like that. Honestly, I was the only one who was calm… other than her! I can't believe it! It's like a dream! Does Robin really want to join the crew!?

**ASV:** PHEW! Wow! That took me four days to type since ideas ran out and ideas came in and ideas bled dry and ideas began bleeding again! Wow! That was tiring. Such a long chapter with so much thinking and planning. XDDD Wow, I hope this was worth it and you guys loved/liked it. ^^ It's my birthday today! XD So anyways, enjoy December 9th, everyone! And please review~

Seiji: Whoot! Wow, what a chapter… Wow… Anyways, happy birthday, ASV-chan!

ASV: Thank you. ^^

Robin, Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp: Happy birthday!

ASV: Thank you. :DD

Daichi and Ace: Happy birthday!

ASV: Thank you! :3

Anyways, yeah… I was just being cocky, having the One Piece characters say happy birthday to me. Lol I'm a year older, I don't think I should be proud of that in the first place. XD But anyways, please review~! :3


End file.
